「Born to be a hero」
by Acchlys
Summary: Pour Izuku Midoriya, être un héro ne relève pas seulement de sauver les gens. Être un héro, c'est également écouter ses proches, les aider, et pourquoi pas les aimer ? Ainsi, lorsque son chemin croise les sibyllines traces de Shouto Todoroki, il n'hésite pas une seconde à lui apporter son soutien. Mais jamais il ne se serait douté de la finalité de toute cette histoire...
1. Maudit cerveau !

**Et voilà, l'histoire est lancée ! La narration suit les événements écrits dans mon autre fanfic du point de vue de Todoroki Shouto, 「Born to be a Monster」. Je vous invite à la lire en parallèle pour compléter cette fanfic. Par ailleurs, je reprendrai la publication des chapitres du point de vue de Shouto dès le chapitre 9, jusque là le rythme de publication sera assez régulier.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Si je devais parler de ma vie à présent, je pense que je dirais que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Déjà, je n'ai aucune maladie ou membre en moins, si on ignore mon énorme timidité qui m'handicape parfois – mais je me soigne ! J'ai la plus gentille des mères, des amis géniaux, et j'étudie ce qui me plaît. Avant, je ne me considérais pas comme chanceux, car tous les autres possédaient quelque chose que moi, je n'avais pas. Un Alter.

Dans notre monde où 80% de la population possède un pouvoir surhumain, ne pas en avoir est devenu une anomalie. Enfant, j'en voulais à tout le monde à cause de ça. J'enviais ces gamins, à l'école, qui avaient des ailes ou pouvaient attirer des objets. Par cette banalité accrue, les gens se raillaient de moi, me marchaient dessus, et je ne pouvais que penser qu'ils avaient raison. Je n'avais rien, moi, alors je n'étais rien. Ma seule particularité était mon obsession pour les exploits et les alters des héros, et ma sempiternelle détermination à en devenir un malgré mon indisposition naturelle.

Eh bien, j'avouerai que mon entêtement a finalement payé. En plus d'être devenu proche du plus puissant héros de tous les temps, il a réalisé mon rêve le plus fou. Je suis entré dans la norme. Mieux encore : mon idole, mon modèle par excellence, m'a pris sous son aile et j'ai hérité de son Alter. Or, même avec ce fait qui me comble de joie, il subsistait une différence énorme entre moi et mes camarades : ils étaient dotés de leurs pouvoirs depuis leur plus jeune âge, tandis que moi, cela ne faisait que quelques jours, un mois tout au plus. Ainsi, me briser les doigts, me déchirer la jambe, me brûler le bras, tout ça n'était rien pour moi. Je devais les rattraper. Je devais arriver à leur niveau, puis après les dépasser, pour devenir l'un des plus grands héros. Je savais que pour arriver à réaliser ce rêve un peu fou, il faudrait faire plus que de simplement dépasser mes limites. Il faudrait que je les repousse et les envoie loin, très loin, pour les dépasser à nouveau et toujours avancer davantage.

D'une certaine manière, je considère que All Might m'a sauvé. Il m'a sauvé d'une vie qui ne m'intéressait pas, durant laquelle j'aurais probablement échoué systématiquement par manque d'intérêt. Et pour m'avoir offert cette chance de vivre la vie que je souhaitais mener, je voulais faire exactement pareil. Sauver les gens, le plus possible, de la meilleure manière. Je ne pouvais montrer ma gratitude qu'en m'améliorant, qu'en devenant de plus en plus fort. En lui prouvant que j'étais digne de lui.

Je me tourne dans mon lit et change de position. En ce moment, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à dormir. Je pense probablement trop. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser ! Je soupire et m'enroule un peu plus dans ma couette.

Je disais donc ? Ah oui. De ce fait, je me trouve incroyablement chanceux. Combien de personnes sans Alter en ont obtenu un ? Peut-être suis-je le seul. Et puis, en plus de ça, j'ai des amis. Bon, ma relation avec Katsuki est plus mauvaise que jamais, il pense que je lui ai caché mon Alter pendant toutes ces années mais refuse de m'écouter. Néanmoins, j'ai Tenya et Uraraka. J'adore le sérieux et la rigueur de Tenya, je le trouve incroyablement drôle. Malgré tout, il est droit dans ses idéaux, et veut toujours contenter tout le monde et donner le meilleur de lui-même, et j'admire beaucoup cet engagement qu'il a auprès de la classe. Vis-à-vis de Ochako, c'est une personne adorable et gentille, qui sait ce qu'elle veut et n'abandonne jamais lorsqu'elle a quelque chose en tête. Elle veut faire en sorte que ses proches soient le plus heureux possible, et je la trouve formidable pour ça. J'ai d'autres camarades tout aussi adorables et géniaux, mais je ne les connais pas assez pour affirmer quoique ce soit.

Mes pensées se dirigent vers Shouto Todoroki, et j'ignore pourquoi songer à lui fait autant battre mon cœur. Je trouve ce garçon vraiment intrigant. Il est terriblement puissant, il maîtrise totalement cette force, il est intelligent dans ses actions et vraiment efficace. Mais en parallèle, il a vraiment du mal avec les gens. Je pense que son visage froid n'est qu'une façade envers le monde, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Il m'a déjà parlé quelques fois, et depuis que je l'ai combattu lors du championnat, je me sens étrange vis-à-vis de lui. Est-ce parce que je sais les grandes lignes de ce qui lui est arrivé ? Si l'on était dans une œuvre, je pense qu'il en serait le personnage principal. Son passé tortueux, sa force démesurée, même son physique : tout serait parfait pour en faire un héros de manga. À vrai dire, il est bien assez mignon pour attirer la gente féminine…

Eh, pourquoi je pense à lui comme ça ? Non, il n'est pas seulement mignon, il est désespérément beau. Rah, faut pas que je dise qu'il est sexy. Mince, je viens de le dire. Arghhhh si je pouvais éteindre mon cerveau ! Je me tourne et me retourne dans ma couette. Il faut que j'arrête de penser. Mais je ne peux pas ! Pourquoi j'ai si chaud ? Je dois arrêter de penser à lui de cette manière. Ce n'est pas correct… Mais il est beaucoup trop intrigant, aussi. Je me demande ce qu'il fait actuellement…

* * *

La sonnerie de la musique de Dark Vador me fait sursauter. Mince, je me suis endormi vite hier soir, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! Je me lève en frissonnant, quitter mon lit est toujours une épreuve terrible pour moi. Je m'habille rapidement et pars déjeuner avec ma mère. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment, pendant toutes ces années, elle arrive à se lever le matin d'une humeur si merveilleuse. Elle m'embrasse chaleureusement, et on mange ses pancakes en discutant. Parfois, je me sens chanceux juste en mangeant ces trucs. Ils devraient être interdits, tant c'est bon.

Je pars pour Yuei. La journée passe rapidement, rien ne vient interrompre le flux constant des cours. Tenya écoute attentivement, je parle avec Ochako la plupart du temps. Malgré la routine de l'académie, il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas habituel. Celui qui hantait mes pensées hier soir n'est pas là, et je trouve cela vraiment étrange. Même malade, il vient d'habitude. Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Ce serait bête, et puis je pense que je serais vraiment triste si c'était le cas. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il louperait une journée de cours. Mon amie remarque mes regards incessants en direction de sa chaise vide, et un sourire mauvais s'installe sur son visage.

 _« Alors comme ça, tu t'inquiètes pour ton Todoroki-kun ? »_

Je sens mon visage me brûler, je pense que je suis tout rouge vu le regard amusé qu'elle me lance. Je ne peux m'empêcher de bégayer.

 _« De quoi tu parles ? Il n'est pas à moi-_

 _\- À ton plus grand regret, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _\- Maiiis c'est pas vrai !_

 _\- On ne me l'a fait pas, à moi. »_

Elle bombe fièrement sa poitrine, comme si elle venait de découvrir un nouveau continent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle insinue ça… Je pousse un soupir, alors qu'elle imagine une romance homosexuelle entre lui et moi. Quoiqu'elle dise, c'est impossible. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas de ce bord là, et puis, si ça se trouve il a totalement oublié mon existence.

Après tout, je ne suis que Deku.

Lorsque les cours se terminent, je quitte l'établissement, adresse un dernier signe de la main envers mes deux amis, et prends la route pour rentrer chez moi. J'adore ces journées monotones. Tout va bien, et tout est ennuyant. Or, lorsque c'est ennuyant, c'est que tout se déroule de la bonne façon. Les cours, les gens, tout se répète. J'aime ma petite routine. Quitter douloureusement mon lit le matin, manger, aller en cours, manger, finir les cours, marcher, manger, prendre une douche, dormir.

Tout va excessivement bien.

Ainsi, lorsque l'heure commence à se faire trop tardive et que je retrouve mes draps, je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas venu. Il va peut-être vraiment mal ? Je devrais aller vérifier, demain. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Rah, s'il est mort seul chez lui et que personne n'est au courant, je m'en voudrais de ne pas être allé voir. Dans le doute, j'irai quand même. En y songeant, je sens une boule d'angoisse se former dans mon ventre. Et puis, comme ça, peut-être que je finirai par savoir pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de le voir ? Cette histoire n'est pas claire, et je préfère connaître la nature de mes sentiments plutôt que de me mettre des œillères.

Et si je l'aimais ?

Cette pensée me crispe. Bien sûr, il est beau et intelligent. Il est fort aussi. Mais c'est un homme… Et moi aussi. Mais je vois rarement deux hommes amoureux, dans la rue ou même à la télévision. Est-ce correct ? En ai-je le droit ? C'est fort possible que lui, ne m'aime jamais… Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ! Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas aussi froid qu'il ne veuille le montrer. Si ça se trouve, avec un peu de conviction, il pourrait même tomber amoureux de moi, non ?

Argh, maudit cerveau ! Un jour je vais t'éteindre !

Je décide de m'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant encore à cause de l'image de Todoroki dans mes pensées. J'espère qu'il va bien.


	2. Les pancakes du feu de dieu

J'émerge doucement de ma léthargie, puis je prends le temps d'étirer chacun de mes membres en poussant un petit gémissement plaintif. Je ne veux pas quitter la chaleur agréable de mon lit… Mais je dois aller voir Todoroki, il faut que j'en aie le cœur net ! Mais était-ce une raison de se lever si tôt.. ? Je regrette presque. Je quitte avec tristesse mon lit si confortable, et m'habille avec rapidité. Il commence à faire définitivement trop froid, les matins. Un long frisson me parcourt l'échine, alors que je songe à ce que je vais faire. Jamais je ne me croyais si audacieux. Je me surprends, parfois !

Je descends les escaliers, et je tombe sur ma mère qui fait les fameux pancakes du matin. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds, et ne sachant que dire, je lui réponds avec un sourire gêné.

 _« Mon petit Izuku, tu es malade.. ? »_

Elle abandonne carrément la cuisson des pancakes pour venir poser sa main sur mon front.

 _« Mais non maman, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je dois me lever plus tôt pour rejoindre… un ami. »_

Elle me lance un regard perplexe, et j'essaie de la convaincre avec un de mes plus beaux sourires. Elle craque, soupire, et retourne surveiller notre petit déjeuner. Je m'installe et par la même occasion, dispose la garniture sur la table. Elle me parle de ce qu'elle va faire aujourd'hui, et me demande ce que je souhaite manger ce soir. Je réfléchis pendant qu'elle apporte les pancakes.

 _« On n'a pas mangé de saumon depuis un petit moment, non ?_

 _\- Mmh, c'est vrai… Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose avec ça alors ! »_

Comme tous les matins, elle rayonne de bonheur. Heureusement, son humeur est contagieuse, et j'entame mes pancakes avec le cœur léger. Le goût de la petite crêpe mélangé à celui de la confiture… C'est le combo qui annonce une bonne journée ! Je termine rapidement mon petit-déjeuner, embrasse ma mère qui remarque mon empressement, et je sors de chez moi en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

L'air frais du matin me frappe le visage. Il fait encore nuit, mais le soleil à l'horizon éclaire tout de même la ville. En y réfléchissant, je ne sais même pas où il habite… Je tape la seule adresse qu'il m'avait évoqué il y a longtemps dans le GPS de mon portable. Je soupire de soulagement lorsque je remarque qu'il n'habite pas tout à l'opposé de moi. Je suis les indications de mon téléphone en observant les rues par lesquelles je passe. Je traverse un parc désert, quelques ruelles étroites, je passe devant une supérette, puis je finis dans une rue plus grande. Je ne suis plus très loin, d'après mon guide électronique. Plus j'avance, et plus la boule d'angoisse qui rongeait mon ventre hier monte le long de ma gorge. Je m'arrête devant une petite maison, et vu le nom écrit sur la boîte aux lettres, je suis bien arrivé. Je passe le portail, mes doigts commencent à trembloter. Arrivé devant la porte, je prends une grande inspiration et toque à la porte.

Je crois que si j'avais retenu ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ouvre, je serais mort. Je retente une seconde fois. L'attente nourrit l'angoisse que je ressens, et les questions qui fusent dans mon crâne. Il est peut-être vraiment mort ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il ne soit pas chez lui. Il dort encore, peut-être ? Après avoir attendu au moins cinq bonnes minutes, je fais le tour de la maison. Je n'aperçois qu'une fenêtre avec le volet fermé, c'est probablement sa chambre. Je prends appui sur le buisson en contrebas pour grimper. Argh, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si un de ses voisins me surprend, je fais quoi ? Je lui dis que je pense que mon ami est mort ? Il me prendrait pour un voleur, c'est certain. J'arrive devant son volet, je m'accroupis devant et donne des petits coups répétés. Ne décelant aucun bruit, je recommence, jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelque chose. Il n'est pas mort ! Ou alors je me suis trompé de maison.

Soudain, le volet s'ouvre. Je me le prends en pleine tête, et je me sens tomber. Hein ?! Arghhh je vais mourir ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pousser un cri, puis je sens que ma chute est amortie par le buisson qui m'avait aidé à grimper, tout à l'heure. Toujours là pour moi, merci bien ! C'est un chic type. J'aperçois une touffe de cheveux décoiffée, rouge et blanche, et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

 _« Je suis heureux de voir que tu es en forme Todoroki ! »_

Je relève la tête en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire, mais la vue de son visage me coupe dans mon élan. Sa peau est horriblement blafarde, et on dirait que ses cernes veulent atteindre les commissures de ses lèvres griffées, tant elles sont gigantesques. Je peux lire dans son regard de la fatigue, une immense tristesse, mais également de l'appréhension et de l'interrogation. Je le vois trembler légèrement.

 _« Enfin, je le croyais… »_

Je le vois se retirer dans la pénombre de sa chambre, et cela me tord douloureusement le cœur. Bon, au moins, il n'est pas mort. Mais il ne va pas bien du tout. Voyant qu'il ne semble pas vouloir me répondre, je prends l'initiative de justifier ma raison d'être ici, dans son buisson.

 _« Tu n'es pas venu en cours hier, et ce n'est pas ton genre... Je me souviens de la fois où tu étais tellement malade que tu avais passé plus de temps aux toilettes que dans la salle de classe. Tu avais même pris une grande bassine au cas où ! Alors je me suis inquiété… Et apparemment, j'ai eu raison._

 _\- Pas de quoi s'inquiéter tu sais, j'ai juste un peu trop dormi, j'allais me préparer pour venir là. »_

Sa voix me paraît bien trop enrouée et cassante, et cela ne fait qu'exacerber mon inquiétude. J'essaie d'attraper un de ses regards, mais il semble vouloir éviter de me regarder. Ce constat me blesse un peu, alors que je continue de fixer son visage fatigué.

 _« Tu peux entrer en attendant si tu veux, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre une douche. »_

Sa demande me fait sourire sans même que je le veille, et je crois qu'il a vu à quel point cela me rassurait. Il s'enfuit de la fenêtre alors que je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée en essayant d'enlever le plus de feuilles possibles de ma chemise. Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte, je suis étonné qu'elle soit déjà déverrouillée. J'entre, et observe la pièce dans laquelle je suis actuellement. C'est sobre, la cuisine est ouverte sur le salon. Il y a le nécessaire, mais l'on dirait ces maisons exposées à la télévision. Il n'y a pas une seule trace d'individualité. Pas une photo, pas un album. Je fais le tour de sa bibliothèque alors que j'entends l'eau couler. Je lis quelques noms d'auteur que je ne connais pas, puis je jette un coup d'œil à la cuisine. Il y a encore de la vaisselle dans l'évier, et il y a un verre cassé devant. Sur le meuble, il y a une corbeille de fruits.

Alors que j'analyse l'endroit dans lequel il vit (pourquoi cela m'intéresse tant ?), une envie d'uriner me surprend. Gêné, je regarde autour de moi. C'est peut-être au fond du couloir ? J'évite la porte par laquelle je perçois le bruit de l'eau, j'essaie la porte d'en face. Je tombe probablement dans sa chambre, et la fenêtre est ouverte. Oups. Je referme la porte, essaie celle du fond du couloir. Bingo !

C'est trop bien, de faire pipi. Après le grand sentiment de soulagement que je ressens lorsque je me débarrasse de tout ça, je me lave les mains et sors discrètement. J'aperçois Shouto, les cheveux mouillés, dos à moi. Je m'approche doucement, puis il se retourne vers moi. Je me sens gêné d'avoir été surpris argh.. Par réflexe, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés (d'ailleurs j'en ai arraché un, ça fait mal !), et lui lance un grand sourire.

 _« Désolé Todoroki, je cherchais tes toilettes et je me suis perdu dans ta maison... Eh mais tu pleures ? »_

Ses yeux larmoyants et les gouttes d'eau sur ses joues ne font aucun doute, mais à ma question il se cache son visage avec son bras. Ces larmes passagères ne font qu'amplifier mon inquiétude. Si même Todoroki pleure, ça signifie que ça ne va vraiment pas.

 _« Je suis juste encore un peu malade, ne t'en fais pas. »_

Je fais semblant d'être convaincu par son mensonge, on sort de sa maison et l'on commence à partir en direction de Yuei. J'essaie de combler le silence qui nous entoure avec des anecdotes inintéressantes, mais il semble m'écouter avec attention malgré la banalité de mes paroles. Je parle des pancakes de ma mère, du fait qu'il fait bien trop frais pour sortir de mon lit, et que pas plus tard qu'hier j'ai vu une vidéo de phoques qui dansaient et que c'était excellent. Il ne semble pas gêné par le fait que j'essaie de combler ce silence un peu oppressant.

On arrive rapidement à Yuei. Lorsque l'on entre dans l'établissement, plusieurs personnes viennent demander à Todoroki si tout allait bien. Voyant que plusieurs personnes voulaient de ses nouvelles, je m'éloigne dans la direction de Ochaco, qui me lance un regard pervers. En voyant la mine inquiète de Momo et ses bavardages incessants vis-à-vis de lui, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire un peu. Je décide de ne plus observer cette scène, et ma meilleure amie entreprend de ne me taquiner plus que d'accoutumée.

 _« Je suis juste allé voir s'il allait bien ce matin, s'il n'était pas mort…_

 _\- Oui oui, c'est ça ! »_

Elle me lance un sourire sadique, et commence à nous dessiner sur son cahier, main dans la main. Je deviens aussi rouge que les cheveux de Eijirou à ma droite, qui est apparemment intéressé par la raison qui me rend dans cet état. Mon amie ricane, alors que je cache mon visage écarlate dans mes bras. Je jette un œil derrière moi, et je le vois dessiner également. Sa mine attristée m'inquiète vraiment.

La journée passe lentement, ma petite routine revient. Tenya qui écoute, Ochaco qui me taquine, mes regards envers Todoroki qui parfois me regarde également. La fin de la journée arrive rapidement, et après avoir dit au revoir à mes amis, je décide de prendre le même chemin que l'aller. Faire un détour pour l'observer, puis rentrer chez moi. Au bout de quelques mètres, je le vois s'arrêter, et je me cache de peur qu'il ne me voie et se retourne. Je reste dans ma cachette pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'écho d'un sanglot. Je sors de la pénombre, et je panique lorsque je ne vois plus Todoroki. J'avance de quelques pas, et je le vois, assis dans un coin de la ruelle, la tête entre ses genoux. Je l'entends sangloter et respirer difficilement, je panique. Merde, il est mal au point d'exploser en sanglots au beau milieu d'une rue ?

 _« Todoroki ! »_

Je le vois sursauter et il se tend, puis je l'observe enfoncer sa tête dans les plis de ses vêtements. Il ne veut peut-être pas que je le voie comme ça. Peut-être qu'il voudrait voir n'importe qui, sauf moi ? Peu m'importe, vu dans quel état il est, je me sens obligé de l'aider. Et puis, c'est ça être un héros : c'est aider son entourage !

 _« Todoroki, tout va bien ? Tu es blessé ?! »_

Je t'en prie, Todoroki. Laisse-moi donc être ton héros.


	3. Les larmes de Todoroki

Je sens ma respiration qui s'accélère. Mince, pourquoi cela me met dans un tel état ? Je m'accroupis devant lui, et je fixe éperdument ses genoux qui tremblent, auxquels il s'accroche désespérément et dans lesquels il se cache pour ne pas que je ne voie ses larmes. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, et je suis surpris par la chaleur qu'elle en dégage malgré les vêtements qui me séparent de sa peau. S'il ne veut pas me montrer son visage plein de larmes, je veux tout de même lui montrer que je suis là, avec lui. Je l'entends sangloter un peu moins, je pense qu'il essaie de se contrôler un minimum. Cela m'attriste. Pourquoi ai-je la soudaine envie de voir chaque facette de lui ? Je voudrais voir ses larmes, ses sourires, ses inquiétudes. Et le fait qu'il cache son visage comme ça me blesse un peu. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, d'après ce que je sais, il n'exprime que rarement ses émotions, encore moins lorsqu'il y a du monde autour…

Todoroki, ne pourrais-tu pas faire de moi une exception ? C'est un peu égoïste, je sais… J'ignore pourquoi je veux tant voir ton visage.

Je le vois bouger sa tête contre ses cuisses, et il lève lentement sa tête vers moi. Je me rends compte que je suis bien trop proche de son visage, et cette proximité me fait légèrement rougir – mais l'on est tellement proches que je doute qu'il ne le voie. Je lui demande pour quelle raison il est dans cet état, alors que son regard larmoyant m'attire plus qu'il ne le devrait. Ses yeux sont juste incroyables, et pas seulement à cause de leur singularité. Même sans ses yeux vairons, ils restent vraiment beaux. J'ai l'impression de voir toute son âme et tous les sentiments qu'il ressent à présent, tant ils me semblent expressifs. J'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose que son regard qui me tétanise, mais tout en lui me trouble davantage. Je peux sentir son odeur : celle de la menthe, qui recouvre discrètement une odeur un peu plus masculine. Le fait de pouvoir sentir son odeur fait paniquer mon cœur, pourquoi ne me parle-t-il pas ? J'ai envie d'écouter sa voix rassurante et posée. Je peux aisément sentir son souffle qui frôle mon cou, et le fait d'entendre sa respiration si proche de mes oreilles me trouble d'autant plus.

 _« C'est difficile à expliquer... »_

Sa voix grave enveloppe mon cœur d'une chaleur rassurante, et je suis heureux qu'il se mette enfin à me parler. Explique-moi Todoroki, explique-moi tout ce que tu veux. Comment le monde fonctionne, ce que tu préfères manger, si le froid t'incommode ou si tu acceptes que je partage un peu de ton temps. J'arrive à percevoir une lueur d'angoisse dans cet océan que me dessine ses prunelles, mais je ne comprends pas d'où elle vient. À présent, cette angoisse s'est mutée en panique, et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Est-ce l'une de mes réactions qui t'a dérangé ?

 _« Todoroki.. ? »_

Il a l'air d'un chaton perdu avec cette tête si adorable, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le considérer comme tel. Lentement, j'approche ma main de son visage, sa respiration est toujours aussi erratique, mais il ne s'éloigne pas pour autant. Je pose doucement ma main sur son cuir chevelu, et il m'observe avec toutes les interrogations du monde. Je glisse mes doigts entre ses mèches – rah, ses cheveux sont aussi doux que je l'avais imaginé, ainsi je commence à lui gratter la tête. Lorsque je faisais des cauchemars, ma mère me faisait ça et ça me calmait instantanément. Je crois que mon action le trouble, et suis-je en train de rêver ? Son visage se teinte de quelques rougeurs, alors que sa panique semble s'évaporer lentement. Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant, pendant qu'il me fixe avec cette stupeur qui le colle depuis quelques minutes comme ça.

Je lui gratte les cheveux (ou plutôt, je les lui masse, mais c'est plus gênant à dire alors je préfère dire « gratter ») pendant de longues secondes, et mes joues commencent à me faire mal à force de sourire depuis tout ce temps. Son silence me déstabilise. J'aimerais une réaction, un mot pour me dire si je dois arrêter ou continuer. Peut-être qu'il attend que ce soit moi qui engage la conversation ? S'il souhaite me parler de ce qui le met dans cet état, je pense que c'est difficile à expliquer. Pour qu'il en soit au point de pleurer en pleine rue, en plein jour, ce doit être terrible… Ou peut-être que je le surestime trop au niveau du contrôle de ses émotions ?

 _« Peut-être que tu veux en parler ailleurs que dans la rue.. ?_

 _\- Tu connais le chemin de la maison. »_

Cette déclaration me fait sourire malgré moi, et je ressens une joie soudaine à l'idée de savoir où il habite. Je l'aide à se relever, la chaleur de ses mains dans les miennes fait accélérer les battements de mon cœur qui, semble-t-il, s'amuse à battre plus vite que de raison. On commence à marcher, dans un silence qui dure jusqu'à notre arrivée devant sa maison. Je n'ai pas osé briser ce silence là, car il semblait tellement préoccupé par ses pensées que l'interrompre aurait pu le surprendre et lui faire peur. Ou alors, je pense qu'il ne m'aurait même pas entendu, tant sa concentration semble le couper hermétiquement du monde.

Il ouvre la porte, puis se dirige vers son canapé. Je le suis, et l'on se retrouve assis, côte à côte dans ce fauteuil, avec toujours ce silence un peu pesant sur nos épaules. Je regarde fixement la table en face de nous – il n'y a rien d'autre que je pourrais regarder sans être gêné ou gênant.

 _« Alors ? J'ai tout mon temps, alors ne te presse pas et ne te mets pas la pression surtout, Todoroki. Je suis là, et tout va bien maintenant. »_

Ce silence commençait à devenir trop oppressant, alors j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de le briser. Je me retourne vers lui, et j'aperçois un sourire gêné qui décore adorablement son visage. Plusieurs fois, il entrouvre ses lèvres roses pour les fermer par la suite, faute de mots.

 _« Je... ne sais pas par où commencer. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir, Midoriya ? Par simple curiosité malsaine ? »_

Ses derniers mots me surprennent autant qu'ils ne me blessent. Je baisse la tête, en songeant à la vision dont il a de moi pour avoir une telle idée. Ou peut-être est-ce juste pour être sûr de ne pas parler à la mauvaise personne ? J'espère juste que c'est ça, car autrement, ça me déprimerait de savoir qu'il ne voit qu'en moi un curieux un peu malsain, s'amusant des malheurs des autres.

 _« Je veux t'aider, Todoroki.. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti que tu avais besoin d'aide. Mais tu es si... solitaire, et un peu intimidant, que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour te montrer que je voulais être là pour toi. »_

Il tourne son visage vers moi et me fixe avec surprise, avec ses yeux légèrement écarquillés. Bon, j'avoue avoir un peu exagéré quand je lui ai dit que ça se voyait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais à force de le côtoyer, c'était un sentiment étrange de flottement, un peu obscur, que je ressentais quand je l'observais.

 _« Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ?_

 _\- Je.. D'abord en écoutant ce que tu as sur le cœur, je pense… »_

Ah, et après si tu veux, je peux te faire des grattouilles aussi. Plus sérieusement, même si jusque-là je n'ai pas aidé grand monde, je peux apprendre avec toi, non ? Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

 _« Il y a tant à dire.. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, je ne sais pas si ça va t'intéresser ou au contraire te faire fuir, je ne sais pas si on aura fini cette discussion d'ici demain._

 _\- Je ne sais qu'une chose Todoroki : je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »_

Je lui lance mon regard le plus déterminé que je n'aie jamais lancé, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un entretien d'embauche. C'est difficile, de le convaincre. Mais d'un côté, je le comprends. Ne pas dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, c'est la base de la survie pour certains.

 _« Je suis une ruine, Midoriya. Raconter la destruction de chaque centimètre d'un édifice, c'est long tu sais ?_

 _\- Je m'en fiche. Il faut que je sache si je prévois de te reconstruire, centimètre par centimètre, n'est-ce-pas ? »_

Je ne me rends même plus compte de quelles inepties je déblatère, et un grand sourire vient me faire mal aux joues lorsque je le vois devenir tout rouge. Qu'il est adorable lorsqu'il ne retient plus ses émotions derrière un masque ! J'ai envie de le faire rougir à chaque seconde, tant il est mignon comme ça. À cette pensée, j'ai envie de me mettre une gifle. C'est pas le moment de penser à lui comme ça, abruti !

Il commence à parler, rapidement, très rapidement. Il me parle de sa famille tout sauf soudée, du fait que ses sœurs et ses frères l'ont toujours ignoré, de sa mère devenue folle à cause de son père. Son regard, parfois, s'arrête et se fixe dans le mien, mais à chaque fois, il fait demi-tour et fixe la table en face de lui. Il n'est pas à l'aise, ça se voit. On dirait même que parler le terrifie. Il m'évoque de la fois où sa mère lui a causé la cicatrice qu'il a sur le visage, puis de son départ, et du fait qu'à partir de ce moment, il a été seul avec son géniteur. J'écoute chaque mot qui passe la barrière de ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se referment et qu'il ne s'arrête.

Après ce léger silence, il commence à me dire qu'il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans qu'il ne reçoive des coups. Une soudaine colère m'envahit, et je le fixe longtemps alors qu'il joue avec ses doigts pour ne pas avoir à me regarder. Il m'évoque ses entraînements incessants et fatigants, des insultes qu'il lui lançait et des brûlures qu'il lui infligeait pour qu'il se concentre. Il me parle du fait qu'aux yeux de son père, il n'était qu'une merde. Il m'avoue même que la vue de sa ceinture lui fait encore peur aujourd'hui. Ses souvenirs le hantent chaque jour, et pendant qu'il me parle de tout ça, je ressens une rage folle dans mon ventre que j'ai du mal à contrôler. Puis, il me raconte certains de ses cauchemars. Une fois, il a rêvé qu'il lui avait tellement frappé la tête contre le sol qu'il s'est évanoui, et il me fait comprendre que c'était vraiment proche de la réalité. Puis, lorsqu'il m'évoque celui dans lequel il l'avait abandonné dans un état pitoyable sous la pluie, allongé dans la boue, et qu'il était venu le chercher le jour d'après, ma respiration s'accélère malgré moi.

Comme tout être humain vivant dans cette société, je pensais que le nombre d'enfants qui se faisaient battre avait bien diminué, car avec les Alters, ils avaient une sorte de défense. Mais si j'avais réfléchi deux secondes, j'aurais deviné qu'au contraire, c'était la porte d'entrée à toutes les pires manipulations et sévices. J'entends sa respiration saccadée qu'il essaie malgré tout de réguler, tandis que je fixe mes mains impuissantes. Puis, dans ma colère muette, une interrogation perfide me vient en tête. Est-ce toujours le cas ? Son père ne semble plus vivre avec lui, mais ils doivent bien se voir non ? Juste penser au fait qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal me donne envie de lui mettre mon poing dans sa gueule de toutes mes forces, quitte à me briser le bras définitivement.

Ainsi, je lui demande s'il osait encore le toucher. Il me répond que depuis quatre ans il a arrêté et qu'il le voyait rarement, et à cette déclaration, mon cœur est pris d'un énorme soulagement. Puis, il change de sujet, et me murmure à quel point il a du mal avec les gens. Plus jeune, personne ne l'approchait de peur de se brûler ou d'avoir les mêmes cicatrices que lui. Personne ne lui parlait, alors il restait muet. Il était un fantôme pour sa famille, et pour le reste du monde et cette phrase me rend profondément triste. Enfin, il me parle, je cite, de cette impression désagréable d'avoir la solitude comme seconde peau, et le silence comme ombre fuyante.

Je reste muet devant ses paroles. Je ressens une immense tristesse devant cette solitude, devant ces injustices et cette enfance qui n'en était pas une. Puis, je culpabilise à l'idée que ma vie, même si banale, était en fait terriblement belle, malgré les brimades de mes camarades. Et dire que je pensais ne pas avoir de chance. Ma colère incoercible s'est transformée en rage silencieuse, qui danse avec le goût amer de ma tristesse. Le son de sa voix me sort de cette réflexion, et je vois qu'il rigole de désespoir. Le silence nous entoure, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fixer son visage baissé. Je pense qu'il a tant d'autres choses à raconter. Mais le fait qu'il m'ait parlé de tout ça me comble de joie, même si je n'ai fait qu'effleurer la surface de ses larmes. Peut-être attend-il de moi une réaction ?

 _« Écoute, je sais vraiment pas comment réagir... J'ai envie de te faire un câlin, et de te serrer fort contre moi pour te rassurer et te dire que tu ne crains plus rien... J'ai aussi envie de rester avec toi, et de détacher cette seconde peau faite de solitude. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est mon rôle de faire ça… »_

Je réfléchis longtemps à cette problématique, mais lorsque je vois qu'il rougit, je devine que je viens de penser à voix haute. Merde. Je commence à perdre le contrôle, et je prie pour ne pas qu'il ne voie ma gêne sur mon visage.

 _« Es-tu forcément obligé de suivre ton rôle en permanence ? »_

Je me retourne soudainement vers lui, je pense que je suis extrêmement rouge vu comment mon visage chauffe (peut-être que je pourrais faire cuire un steak sur mon front ?), et ma réaction lui arrache un petit rire qui fait partir mon cœur dans un terrible sprint.

 _« Tu veux dire... que tu voudrais bien ? Que je te fasse un câlin et que je reste à tes côtés ? »_

Son adorable visage prend la teinte de la gêne également, alors que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent davantage. Puis, il me déclare _« Peut-être.. ? »,_ et le sourire mesquin qu'il me lance me fait craquer. Je me lève soudainement, paniqué à l'idée que cela pourrait se réaliser, puis je déclare précipitamment que ma mère va s'inquiéter. Je m'élance en direction de sa porte d'entrée, puis je me dis que ça ne se fait pas de le laisser comme ça, et que ce n'est pas parce que je suis incapable de gérer ce flux d'émotions que je dois le laisser seul sans rien lui dire. Je me retourne, et quand je vois sa petite bouille déçue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je pourrais rester et lui faire une tonne de câlins. Mais non Izuku ! Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas bien ! Et puis, ma mère a prévu un repas pour moi, je ne dois pas être en retard. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle commence à manger seule.

 _« Je viens te chercher demain matin pour aller en cours ?_

 _\- D'accord, à demain Midoriya. »_

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire et je referme sa porte. Dès que je sais qu'il ne peut plus me voir je libère tout et pousse un petit cri de joie. Je marche dans la rue presque en sautillant, ça me réchauffe et je ne peux même pas m'en empêcher ! Todoroki Shouto m'a parlé ! De lui, de son passé, de tout ! Et même si ce n'était clairement pas joyeux, je me sens vraiment privilégié. Il doit me faire vraiment confiance pour me dire tout ça… À cette pensée, mon cœur s'emballe.

Quand je passe le pas de ma porte et que je viens dîner avec elle, elle me demande d'un air suspicieux s'il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui. Mon sourire ne quitte pas un instant mon visage, et pendant que je déguste ses rouleaux de printemps revisités, je prétends avoir réussi à faire un exercice presque impossible à réaliser. Avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, elle me félicite, puis elle me sert dans ses bras à m'en étouffer, en me déclarant qu'elle est vraiment fière de moi.

Lorsque je me retrouve seul, emmitouflé dans mes draps, je réalise que les sentiments que j'éprouve lorsqu'il est avec moi ne sont pas communs. Je pense que c'est de l'amour… J'ai envie de l'embrasser quand je m'attarde trop sur ses lèvres, et j'ai envie de sentir la chaleur de ses bras. Je pense que si quelqu'un était dans ma chambre, il arriverait à me voir dans le noir tellement je suis rouge. Il faut que j'en parle à Ochako. Je suis certain qu'elle me dira comment faire.

Pitié, faites qu'il me parle autant demain aussi !


	4. Mes cheveux sont communistes !

**Bonne nouvelle les paupiettes ! Il me reste qu'un chapitre à réécrire, et je pourrai enfin me concentrer sur l'écriture des chapitres qui ne sont pas encore parus. Je pense que je vais garder un rythme de publication hebdomadaire, pour anticiper mes partiels et le boulot sans internet des vacances. Merci de me laisser vos impressions sur cette fanfic car même si l'histoire demeure la même, la narration est totalement différente (mais ça, pas besoin de moi pour le remarquer..). Merci pour vos lectures et vos follows/favs/reviews, et songez toujours que me donner votre avis ne fera que me motiver et me faire plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Izuku ! Sors de cette douche, l'eau ça coûte cher ! »_

Je pousse un soupir, alors que l'eau bouillante qui ruisselle sur ma peau me réveille un peu plus à chaque seconde. Après m'être réveillé ce matin, j'avais tellement transpiré qu'une douche me semblait nécessaire. Argh, quelle idée de faire un tel rêve… Juste évoquer le fait que j'ai rêvé de lui comme ça me gêne affreusement. Il était proche de moi, si proche de moi. Je pouvais sentir son odeur mentholée si discrètement masculine, je pouvais ressentir la chaleur de son corps sur chaque centimètre de mon corps. Et sa voix, et son regard, et tout le bien que cela me faisait… ARGH, cerveau, je vais vraiment t'éteindre !

Bref, ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans un état assez inhabituel. J'étais habitué aux érections matinales, mais jamais je n'avais fait face à ça… Vite, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. C'est terriblement gênant, je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai osé rêver de lui comme ça… Comment je vais faire moi, pour le regarder en face ce matin ?!

Lorsque j'arrive dans le salon pour le petit déjeuner, ma mère me demande pourquoi avoir pris une si longue douche. Comment lui expliquer que je devais me soulager, en plus du fait d'avoir transpiré autant que pendant une grosse séance de sport en une nuit ? Non, impossible. Je marmonne une excuse bidon en rougissant, et je commence à manger mes tartines du feu de dieu. Il faudrait que je fasse des pancakes à Todoroki, un jour, je suis certain qu'il n'en a jamais goûté…

Argh, ne peut-il pas me laisser déjeuner sans venir me hanter ?!

Pendant le déjeuner, ma mère m'explique avec panique à quel point le four était dangereux. Après lui avoir demandé la raison, elle m'avoue avec gêne l'avoir laissé chauffer trop longtemps en préparant un gâteau pour ce midi, et je m'étouffe presque avec ma nourriture à cause d'un petit rire. Elle ne trouve pas ça drôle, et part bouder alors que je me dirige vers la salle de bain en m'excusant. Je passe bien dix minutes devant le miroir pour faire de mes cheveux autre chose qu'une serpillère vivante, mais sans succès. Je soupire, abandonnant face à cet ennemi redoutable, et je décide de partir dès à présent. J'embrasse ma mère en lui souhaitant une bonne journée, je prends mon sac, puis je me dirige vers le domicile de celui qui a hanté ma nuit. Je ne peux pas toquer à sa porte comme si de rien n'était. Je sais ! Pour arrêter de penser à mes doigts caressant sa peau diaphane, je n'ai qu'à faire une connerie ! Je serai gêné pendant toute la matinée, et je ne penserai plus à l'impression d'avoir ses lèvres contre ma peau !

J'arrive rapidement devant sa maison, et je me faufile dans son jardin. Je ricane déjà en pensant à ce que je vais faire. Je vais faire l'oiseau et lui faire peur ! C'est marrant, non ? J'essaie de grimper rapidement à l'arbre en face de sa fenêtre, histoire que ses voisins ne me prennent pas pour un voleur ou que sais-je encore (ce ne serait pas la première fois, en plus...) ! Alors que je m'accroche à une branche, j'aperçois la chevelure opaline et écarlate de Todoroki, et la vision de son visage endormi me paralyse. Je l'observe ainsi pendant de longues minutes, faire des allers-retours entre la fenêtre et d'autres endroits de la pièce. Serait-il en train de me guetter ? Cette idée fait paniquer mon cœur, et un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres sans même que je ne m'en rendre compte.

Soudain, j'entends le bruit d'un grand craquement, et je me fige. Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passe, et je remarque que la branche sur laquelle je suis est sur le point de tomber. Je panique et veux sauter sur une branche adjacente, mais je suis déjà condamné à tomber, et mes mouvements ont achevé de déchirer le bois. Je me relève précipitamment, et je croise le regard abasourdi de Todoroki.

Merde, je n'avais pas prévu ça.

 _« Midoriya... ? Tu étais dans l'arbre là ?_

 _\- Désolé Todoroki, ehm.. Il y avait un chaton en haut, et il n'arrivait pas à descendre ! »_

Il me regarde d'un air dubitatif, et je pense qu'il ne prend pas au sérieux mon excuse. Je rougis légèrement au contact de ses yeux – la vision de lui dénudé, et de son regard lubrique me vient en tête, et pour éviter de trop penser à cette délicieuse image, je décide de capituler.

 _« Bon... T'étais si adorable à aller voir à la fenêtre toutes les dix secondes… Je voulais continuer à t'observer comme ça ahah... »_

Je le vois me tourner subitement le dos, et j'entends le bruit d'une pomme se faisant craquer J'aperçois le bout de ses doigts collés contre son visage, puis il me regarde du coin de l'œil.

 _« Mmh... La prochaine fois essaie de ne rien te casser. »_

Amusé par son semblant de contrôle et par son inquiétude, je souris de toutes mes dents. Alors que l'on marche en direction de Yuei, il finit sa pomme tandis que je lui raconte l'anecdote de ma mère à propos du four, ce matin. Il n'esquisse même pas un sourire lorsque je lui dis qu'elle a failli faire exploser ma maison, et cela m'interpelle quand même. Je sais qu'il est silencieux normalement, mais là il l'est un peu trop à mon goût…

 _« Et toi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial hier ? Tu as l'air morose._

 _\- Juste un mauvais rêve un peu trop réaliste. »_

Ah je savais que quelque chose clochait ! Je lui demande de me le raconter avec insouciance, mais lorsque j'aperçois son sourire triste, je regrette déjà de lui avoir dit ça. Il me dit qu'il ne souhaite pas s'en souvenir, et je me sens triste. Il rajoute _« Peut-être ce soir, si t'es sage. »,_ et le timbre de sa voix me fait penser à celle que j'entendais dans mon rêve un peu surréaliste. Je deviens écarlate, et dévie subitement le sujet sur les devoirs que l'on avait à faire. Je vois bien qu'il est suspicieux, mais j'ai tout sauf envie de voir ces images qui me mettent dans un état pas souhaitable à Yuei. Tiens, on est arrivés !

Rapidement, on croise Tenya et Uraraka. Cette dernière me saute dessus pour m'enlacer, et je ne comprends pas sa soudaine joie. Tenya semble également surpris, mais il salue Todoroki alors que mon amie l'ignore royalement. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, veut-elle le rendre jaloux ? Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, et son regard me paralyse alors que je rougis à l'idée qu'il puisse jalouser ma meilleure amie. Il s'approche et nous lance un rictus forcé, en me souhaitant une bonne journée à moi et à Tenya, sans mentionner Ochako. Je vois dans son regard qu'il est à la fois blessé et en colère, mais je me demande si c'est à cause d'elle ou de moi ? Peut-être que je me fais des idées, aussi. Il continue son chemin et s'éclipse, puis une fois qu'il disparaît de notre champ de vision, mon amie me lâche et lance un grand sourire à Tenya.

 _« Tu vois je te l'avais dit !_

 _\- De qui vous parlez ?_

 _\- Uraraka était persuadée que le fait de t'enlacer énerverait Todoroki. »_

Je la regarde avec surprise, alors qu'elle m'adresse son sourire un peu malsain.

 _« Et du coup, Tenya me doit un restau' ! »_

J'explose de rire à la vue dépitée de mon ami aux jambes surpuissantes. Quand Ochako le veut, elle peut avoir un appétit monstrueux. On se dirige vers la salle de classe, où je commence à parler avec Ochako. Je suis certain qu'elle saura m'aider à gérer tout ça. J'essaie d'être le plus discret et le plus silencieux possible, je n'aimerais pas que cela se sache. Elle semble être plus attentive quand je lui annonce que j'ai quelque chose à lui dire, et que j'aurais besoin de ses conseils.

 _« Je crois que tu as raison, Uraraka… Je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec Todoroki. J'ai des envies que je ne ressens pas quand je suis avec tous les autres. Je pense que je suis amoureux, un peu… Mais je ne sais pas comment gérer ça… »_

Elle me lance un regard hagard, presque choqué. Je l'observe longuement, en attendant une réaction. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si abasourdie ? Après quelques secondes, elle me lance un sourire forcé, et je sens bien qu'elle fausse la joie qu'elle exprime actuellement.

 _« Ahah, tu vois je le savais ! Je vois tout ! »_

Elle baisse les yeux et fait mine de réfléchir, mais je n'aime pas le reflet que je vois dans son regard. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si triste… ? Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal… ? Elle me déclare avec un petit sourire qu'elle m'aiderait, puis elle replonge dans ses cours en me disant qu'il faudra en parler avant de partir, ce soir.

Je m'inquiète. Pendant le reste du cours elle reste perdue dans ses pensées, alors que d'habitude elle discute volontiers avec moi. Pourquoi ? A-t-elle des sentiments pour Todoroki… ?

La journée passe lentement. Le garçon qui hante mes pensées ne m'a pas parlé depuis ce matin, et je n'arrête pas de songer à la réaction d'Uraraka. Si ça se trouve, Shouto s'est énervé parce qu'il l'aime elle, et elle a essayé de le rendre jaloux pour voir s'il l'aimait ? Ces pensées me foutent en rogne, et en plus Ochako m'a oublié. Ainsi, j'attends depuis dix minutes dans la salle de classe, à la fois triste et en colère. Tant pis, elle devait trop penser à Todoroki. Je décide de rattraper ce dernier, bien décidé à savoir pourquoi il me boude. Est-ce parce que Ochako a trop été proche de moi ?

Je prends un chemin plus court pour arriver à la rue qu'il prend pour rentrer chez lui, et je le vois arriver. Il fixe ses poignets d'une lueur malsaine qui m'inquiète un peu, et ne me voyant pas, il pousse un petit cri de surprise quand il me rentre dedans. Devant mon air sérieux, il me lance un regard à la fois surpris et interrogatif.

 _« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de la journée ? Pourquoi tu es parti ce matin ? Pourquoi tu fixes tes poignets comme ça ? Tu t'es fait quoi aux mains ?_

 _\- Je sais pas trop, j'ai supposé que tu étais en bonne compagnie et que tu n'avais plus besoin de la mienne... »_

Je me sens agacé par ses propos. J'ai toujours besoin de toi, idiot.

 _« Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de la tienne, espèce d'idiot..._ _Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. »_

Il détourne le regard d'un air coupable.

 _« Je me suis juste fais mal tout à l'heure, je me suis cassé la gueule sur le chemin et je me suis mal rattrapé..._

 _\- Menteur, je te suis depuis ton départ je te signale. »_

Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais lui aussi il a menti, d'abord ! Je le vois, il ne veut pas me regarder en face, et une profonde détresse semble le tourmenter. Mais son adorable visage me détend, et ma colère se transforme en une douce tendresse. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes – à ce contact, son visage devient aussi rouge que la partie gauche de sa chevelure, et j'observe les plaies qui décorent ses mains graciles. Il n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte… ! Ah je suis trop drôle comme garçon. De nombreuses plaies décorent ses phalanges, alors qu'une myriade d'ecchymoses décore le reste de ses mains… On dirait qu'il a frappé quelque chose de vraiment dur. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je relève la tête et vois son visage troublé, et malgré ça je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à ce matin.

 _« D'accord, tu ne veux pas me le dire… Mais laisse-moi te soigner au moins, je sais que tu ne le feras jamais… »_

Quoi ? Comment ça c'est qu'une excuse pour aller chez lui ? Pas du tout… Bref ! En relevant définitivement ma tête, mon nez frôle le sien, et je suis à la limite de l'arrêt cardiaque. Oh mon dieu. Je sens mon visage qui chauffe démesurément, et la chaleur qui me procure ses mains dans les miennes n'arrange en rien ces rougeurs. Son souffle sur mes lèvres me donne terriblement envie de l'embrasser, et je repense à mon rêve où je ne me posais même pas de questions pour le faire. Malgré moi, un long frisson me parcourt l'échine, alors que son odeur si attirante m'énivre. Je me sens léger, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Son regard troublé me fait perdre la tête, mais je sens que je ne contrôle plus du tout le mien. Alors que les images de lui, dans mon lit, me reviennent en tête, il fronce légèrement les sourcils quand il voit mon regard changer.

Et merde. Je le lâche précipitamment, et m'éloigne de quelques mètres (mais même à des kilomètres il reste dangereusement attirant). J'observe sa mine déçue et triste de loin, et je ressens un énorme manque dans mes mains et contre mon visage.

 _« Ehm... Il commence à faire froid, et tes plaies ne vont pas guérir seules... »_

Ainsi, on marche en direction de son domicile en silence. Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai failli l'embrasser, là, dans la rue ? Et il n'avait pas l'air contre, au contraire… Et s'il n'aimait pas Ochako ? Une pléthore de questions vient me hanter pendant notre marche, et sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, on finit rapidement dans sa salle de bain. Je prends soin de désinfecter chacune de ses plaies et de les recouvrir d'un pansement, ce serait bête qu'elles s'ouvrent pendant la nuit. Alors que je jette les débris des objets que j'ai utilisés, notre discussion de ce matin me revient.

 _« Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton cauchemar. »_

Je le vois sursauter. En silence, il se dirige vers sa chambre, et je le suis discrètement. Il s'installe dans ses draps en prenant son oreiller dans ses bras, et cette vision m'attendrit, mais j'ai envie d'être à la place de l'oreiller quand même. Je me permets de prendre une chaise en face de lui – si je suis dans un lit avec lui, je vais perdre pied, c'est sûr.

 _« C'était juste un mauvais rêve résultant de deux ou trois souvenirs tu sais…_

 _\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais. Mais je pense que c'est mieux que tu en parles… Tu te sentais mieux hier, et si tu gardes tout en toi, ça va finir par exploser... »_

Il me regarde avec surprise. J'adore voir le camaïeu d'émotions qui passe dans ses yeux. Il n'y a que moi à qui il montre ça.

 _« J'étais attaché dans la cave, le mur était sale et les fers rouillés qui sont là depuis dix ans m'arrachaient les poignets. Il voulait faire en sorte que je puisse résister à tous les poisons, et il m'avait affamé pour que je mange son sandwich... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais ça puait pour moi. »_

Il sert son oreiller comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que ma respiration s'accélère en parallèle à la montée de ma colère.

 _« Il en a eu assez, et a fracassé mon crâne contre le mur. »_

Entendre sa voix tremblotante me dire de telles choses me plonge dans un profond désarroi, et je ne sais pas quoi choisir entre la peur et la colère. Il relève son visage incertain. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit beau dans absolument toutes les circonstances ?

 _« Ça s'est vraiment passé.. ? Genre dans la cave, en dessous.. de nous ? »_

Lorsque je le vois hocher la tête, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me jeter sur son lit pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il relève la tête, et j'en profite pour poser mon front contre le sien. Je passe mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux et lui caresse lentement la tête… Je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas m'en parler, pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Rah, quel abruti d'avoir insisté !

 _« Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé.. Ça t'arrive souvent, ces cauchemars ?_

 _\- Presque systématiquement. »_

Je baisse mon regard. Mon rêve était beaucoup plus agréable, ça c'est certain. J'ose lui avouer que j'aimerais rester avec lui la nuit, pour le protéger de tels rêves. À ma grande surprise il ne repousse pas cette idée, et me demande comme je ferais pour les faire fuir. J'esquisse un sourire, puis lui affirme que les câlins sont une arme redoutable. J'ignore pourquoi il me lance un sourire si triste, en me murmurant que j'avais probablement raison. N'a-t-il jamais enlacé quelqu'un jusqu'à maintenant ?

Je m'écarte doucement de lui, et son air triste qu'il prend alors que je quitte la chaleur de son cœur me rend triste également.

 _« Je vais devoir rentrer.. Mais promis, un jour on testera. Genre, demain si ma mère est d'accord. Demain, je serai le chasseur de tes mauvais rêves ! »_

Je lui souris tendrement alors que je me lève. Il me raccompagne à la porte et semble d'accord pour m'accepter chez lui, durant une nuit. En passant le pas de sa porte, j'hésite sur la manière de lui dire au revoir. Par réflexe, ma main finit dans ses cheveux, que j'ébouriffe tendrement.

 _« Si tu fais un cauchemar, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »_

Je note rapidement mon numéro dans son portable, et pendant que je m'éloigne, je lui fais un signe de la main. Je rentre en courant chez moi – il fait beaucoup trop froid ! Lorsque je rentre, ma mère me lance un grand sourire et l'on passe à table, comme chaque soir.

 _« D'ailleurs maman, demain soir je ne serai pas là. Je peux dormir chez un ami ?_

 _\- Oh… Mais bien sûr Izuku ! Tu pourras même l'inviter si ça te chante ! »_

Je la remercie avec enthousiasme, alors que je comble ma faim. Je me demande comment ma mère agirait avec Shouto si je lui disais que je l'aimais ?

Lorsque je me retrouve dans mon lit, je me demande quel effet cela me ferait d'avoir Todoroki avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas m'étaler partout, mais il serait là. Je pourrais l'enlacer, lui faire des bisous, l'observer dormir, le rassurer s'il fait un cauchemar.

Arf, j'ai beaucoup trop hâte d'être à demain.


	5. Ne jamais parler d'omelette aux raviolis

**MUAHAHAH j'ai fini de tout réécrire ! *entame la danse de la joie* Alors la suite du point de vue de Shouto arrive bientôt les loulous, promis ! En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire un petit coucou à la fin ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mon réveil me tire de ce sommeil sans rêves. Je m'étire, les jambes encore dans mes draps, et je remarque qu'il commence à faire froid. Je n'ai pas envie de me tirer du lit – si seulement je pouvais passer mes journées contre mon oreiller… Mais, dès que les yeux vairons de Todoroki me viennent en tête, je saute hors de ce vicieux piège et je file à la douche. Sous la précipitation, et l'envie pressante de retrouver ses beaux yeux, j'oublie que le savon, ça glisse. Ainsi, je perds l'équilibre, mes jambes volent en avant et je me retrouve presque la tête à l'envers. Par réflexe, je me rattrape sur le bord de la baignoire, et je sauve in extremis mon crâne d'une jolie plaie. J'échappe un rire nerveux et déclare à ma mère que je suis vivant, malgré tout le vacarme que je viens de provoquer. Je finis d'enlever ce savon (démon !), je sors, me sèche et m'habille rapidement. Il est vrai que l'on commence plus tôt aujourd'hui : pas le temps de prendre un vrai petit déjeuner ! Je prends mon sac, ainsi qu'une tranche de pain lorsque je passe devant la cuisine. Je dis à ma mère que je dois arriver plus tôt au lycée et lui souhaite une bonne journée en désertant juste avant qu'elle ne m'ordonne de prendre plus de choses à manger.

Il fait plutôt frais ce matin, et l'air froid chatouille ma peau encore humide. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de coiffer correctement ma tignasse… Tant pis ! J'arrive rapidement devant le domicile de Todoroki, et lorsque je repense à la bourde que j'ai fait la veille, je sens mes joues s'empourprer et la gêne qui monte dans mon estomac. On va éviter de casser une énième branche de son arbre, le pauvre… Je m'arrête devant sa porte, et lui assène quelques coups afin de lui signifier ma présence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et m'offre la vue la plus mignonne de l'univers : le visage endormi de Todoroki Shouto. Je n'ai même pas le temps de rougir que déjà quelque chose m'interpelle. Pourquoi a-t-il l'air de sortir du lit ?

 _« Bonjour Todoroki, me dis pas que tu viens de te lever ?_

 _\- D'accord, je ne te le dirai pas… Pourquoi ?_

 _\- On commence plus tôt aujourd'hui, tu ne te rappelles pas ? »_

Au vu de son air interrogatif, je suppose qu'il avait totalement oublié. Je pousse un petit soupir, et lui demande d'essayer de se dépêcher. Ainsi, il se détache de moi pour aller saisir son sac, et je peux observer la carrure de son dos à travers ses vêtements. Il saisit une pomme comme seul déjeuner – si ma mère voyait ceci, elle lui ferait un monologue sur le bienfondé du petit déjeuner et son importance. Cette pensée provoque en moi un certain amusement, et quand les prunelles ombragées de Todoroki croisent les miennes, ce sentiment s'intensifie pendant que mon cœur s'accélère légèrement.

Sur le chemin, il croque sa pomme d'une manière que je ne saurais décrire, tandis qu'il m'écoute parler, comme chaque matin. Je trouve ça terriblement attirant, et le fait de penser à mon camarade de cette manière me gêne un peu. Pour ne pas exacerber mon trouble au grand jour, je décide de lui raconte l'anecdote de mon combat contre ce diable de savon de ce matin, et le fait que j'aie failli me fracasser le crâne contre ma baignoire semble l'amuser un peu trop à mon goût. Une soudaine envie de me venger me prend les tripes. Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais lui dire pour le déstabiliser, voire pour lui provoquer quelques rougeurs aux joues, celles qui vont à merveille avec ses cheveux écarlates. Je pourrais lui dire un sous-entendu vis-à-vis de ce soir, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais moi-même contrôler mes propres rougeurs… Ainsi, je vais essayer de me convaincre du caractère innocent de ma déclaration, en ignorant volontairement sa vraie signification.

 _« D'ailleurs, ce soir je suis tout à toi ! »_

Je ne peux pas me lasser de ce regard qu'il me lance. On dirait qu'il me pose toutes les questions du monde, mais qu'il est bien trop gêné pour les énoncer. Par ailleurs, son visage également devient écarlate, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire de manière un peu sadique en voyant l'effet que cela lui fait. Alors comme ça, le fait d'imaginer que je sois tien te déstabilise autant ? Je trouve cela plaisant, et si je n'étais pas de nature si pudique, je pense que je ferais ce genre de sous-entendu le plus possible, tant ce regard troublé secoue mon cœur.

 _« Tu as oublié ? Je t'ai dit que je resterai dormir. Enfin, si tu veux toujours…_

 _-Ah, ça ! Pas de soucis, j'avais un peu oublié ahah. »_

QUOI ? Comment ça il avait oublié ? J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de détruire la cathédrale qu'il venait d'ériger autour de mon cœur. Je me sens un peu blessé, et je prends un air boudeur alors qu'il détourne le regard, toujours aussi rouge. Hier, en y pensant, j'ai failli ne pas m'endormir, et lui il oublie un tel fait ? Après tout, peut-être que je ne suis véritablement qu'un ami, qu'un camarade pour lui, et que ses rougeurs ne sont dues qu'à son éternelle difficulté à propos des relations humaines…

 _« T'es pas gentil ! Moi je n'ai que ça en tête, et toi t'en as rien à faire ! »_

Il se retourne soudainement vers moi, alors que je lui tourne le dos pour lui montrer à quel point je boude. Je fais quelques pas, puis je me rends compte que le bruit de ses pas n'existe plus. Je me retourne et le vois, tête baissée. On dirait un chaton qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui culpabilise… Alors que l'image d'un Todoroki déguisé en félin me vient à l'esprit, il relève ses yeux vers moi. Son sérieux me déstabilise un peu.

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai, Midoriya.. »_

Argh, il est tellement adorable que je culpabilise presque de le rendre si stoïque. Je me rapproche, en essayant de lui offrir mon sourire le plus rassurant, et je viens passer mes doigts dans les mèches bicolores de ses cheveux. Ses yeux me fixent pendant de longues secondes. J'adore cette dualité en lui : toutes ces couleurs semblent correspondre à toutes ses facettes. Le blanc, ce serait celle qu'il essaie de tenir en permanence : le Shouto froid et inaccessible. Le bleu de son œil gauche serait celle qu'il me montre, parfois : l'océan d'émotions qu'il est, ce tsunami de sentiments qui le fait paniquer. Son œil droit, sombre et foncé, correspondrait à sa détermination et à son courage, à sa force et à sa résistance. Enfin, j'aime imaginer que ses mèches rouges soient celles d'un Shouto heureux, taquin, souriant. J'espère faire surgir cette facette, un jour. À cette pensée, mon cœur accélère un peu plus mon rythme cardiaque, et je lui lance un regard désolé alors que je ne peux me détacher de ses prunelles à la météo changeante.

 _« Je plaisantais, Todoroki. »_

Je crois voir du soulagement, voire de la gratitude, dans son regard ombragé. Au grand dam de mon désir, je quitte ses cheveux vermeilles et immaculés, et nous reprenons notre route dans une quiétude agréable. Alors que l'on aperçoit le grand portail, je relance la conversation. Je ne suis pas trop ami avec le silence qui semble l'accompagner, et j'ai toujours peur qu'il ne s'ennuie. Il me regarde d'un air lointain, je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser pour toujours avoir l'air d'être dans un autre monde. J'essaie de l'amuser, car cette lueur est l'une de mes favorites dans ses regards. Par conséquent, je m'élance dans un éloge endiablé à propos de l'omelette aux raviolis, mais il ne semble pas vraiment convaincu. Je ne me rends même pas compte que l'on est à présent dans l'enceinte de l'académie, et j'aperçois Tenya venir à notre rencontre. J'échange des salutations avec lui, on parle un peu de ce que l'on va faire aujourd'hui, d'où est Ochaco, puis un élément me vient en tête pour définitivement convaincre Todoroki.

 _« Et puis, c'est forcément bon vu que c'est tout rouge ! »_

Devant l'air perdu et gêné de mon camarade aux lunettes, mon ami explose d'un rire fluet qui emplit mon cœur de chaleur. Ou alors rigole-t-il à cause de mon ultime argument ? Je prends un air boudeur, en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il est terriblement beau lorsqu'il rigole. J'aimerais tant déclencher d'autres rires comme celui-ci, car vraiment, c'est un crime de ne pas rire alors que l'on est si mignon comme ça. Il essaie de contrôler sa respiration pour cesser ce spectacle, et cela me déçoit un peu. Son regard aux reflets orageux se fixe dans le mien, et il perd son sourire taquin. Ai-je un truc sur le visage ? Je décide de lui sourire – après tout, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. On se fixe longtemps comme ça, en oubliant que l'on est à Yuei et qu'il existe d'autres êtres humains que nous dans les environs. Il ne reste plus que moi, et son regard si changeant et attirant.

J'aperçois Ochaco arriver du coin de l'œil, et je me retourne par réflexe vers elle. Elle me lance un sourire chatoyant et salue d'un rapide geste de la main mon ami, avant de me kidnapper à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Je lance un regard désolé à Todoroki qui reste là où l'on était, et qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Lorsque l'on arrive dans le hall et que je ne peux plus admirer la silhouette du garçon le plus fort de l'académie, mon amie me taquine et me lance un regard taquin.

 _« Mais c'est que vous venez tous les matins ensemble, dis donc, je vois que ça avance ! »_

Son allusion augmente la température de mon corps de 30°C, ce qui fait pas mal de chaleur quand même. Je sens que mes joues brûlent, et je ne sais pas où me mettre. Décidemment, elle a des capacités d'observation bien trop supérieures aux miennes. Je lui dis de parler moins fort, de peur que certains ne l'entendent – il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas très discrète... Elle échappe un rire assez effrayant à mes yeux…

 _« Quand j'y pense, si je n'avais pas été là, jamais tu ne lui aurais parlé… Il faut que tu sois encore moins timide !_

 _\- Eh ? Mais je suis tout sauf timide là !_

 _\- Tu l'es encore trop ! »_

Elle me gratte les cheveux de manière énergique, un peu trop vu qu'elle se coince dans mes noeux, et un petit gémissement de douleur passe les remparts de ma gorge. Elle s'excuse au moins une dizaine de fois de m'avoir fait mal, et je la rassure : je ne me suis pas coiffé ce matin, alors ceci est mon châtiment… Elle échappe un petit rire, mais revient tout de même à l'attaque à propos de Todoroki.

 _« Je pense que tu devrais lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressens. Après tout, ça se voit comme sa cicatrice que c'est réciproque de son côté... »_

Je rougis encore plus, et lui lance un regard choqué. Je ne pourrai jamais lui avouer ! Car même si elle l'affirme, je doute que ce soit réciproque… Et puis, j'ai déjà du mal à me contenir quand je lui lance des piques, alors si je lui dis que je l'aime ! Alors que l'on monte en cours, je me triture les doigts à force d'y songer. Et si c'est réciproque, que faire ? L'embrasser devant tout le monde, alors qu'il aime être discret ? Et s'il me rejette ? Je vais m'enfermer chez moi, manger du chocolat et regarder des séries pendant les dix prochaines semaines ? Ma mère va faire une crise de nerfs, All Might sera déçu, et j'aurai pris dix kilos.

On s'installe en classe, alors que mon amie me parle des chatons qu'elle a aperçu en rentrant chez elle. J'adore les chatons ! Elle me parle en particulier du petit roux aux tâches blanches qui semble plus craintif que les autres, et celui-ci me fait directement penser à mon camarade qui vient précisément d'entrer dans la salle. J'aimerais tant adopter un chaton…

 _« Je crois qu'ils sont abandonnés, alors je vais leur apporter de la nourriture ce soir… Tu viendras avec moi ?_

 _\- Ah ! Je ne pourrai pas ce soir, je t'en ai déjà parlé… »_

Elle me lance un regard surpris, puis lorsqu'elle se retourne pour regarder l'homme qui fait l'objet de mes songes et de mes fantasmes, elle se retourne vers moi avec un air pervers que j'essaie d'ignorer. Elle se rapproche de moi et me murmure :

 _« Il t'a regardé. »_

Sa remarque me fait perdre tous mes moyens, et elle rigole à gorge déployée. Je lui lance un regard, et ma joie se transforme en cendres. Il fixe un point fixe dans le vide, l'air fatigué. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Le cours commence, mais je n'arrive pas à capter son regard malgré toutes mes œillades en arrière. Il a vraiment l'air ailleurs. Il me regarde sans me voir vraiment, j'ai l'impression. Ses yeux ont l'air si vides, si tristes. S'est-il passé quelque chose lorsque Ochaco me parlait ? Mon cœur se tord d'inquiétude, alors qu'une armée de nuages noirs envahit le ciel. Vers la fin de la matinée, l'orage éclate, et une myriade de gouttes de pluie vient décorer la fenêtre à ma gauche.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je vois Todoroki sortir de la salle de classe d'un air pressé, mais toujours avec ce regard désespéré. Ochaco me saisit la manche de ma veste pour avoir mon attention.

 _« C'est l'occasion, je pense. Par ce temps, il n'y aura personne aux alentours. Je te garde ton bento : reviens vite, avec des choses croustillantes à me dire ! »_

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et m'expulse presque de la salle de classe. Je panique. Je ne sais même pas où il est ! Mon estomac se tord sous l'angoisse, et mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. Elle a dit de lui **faire comprendre** , pas de **lui dire** directement… Alors que je parcours les couloirs sombres de l'établissement à la recherche d'une tignasse étrange, une pensée lucide me transperce la poitrine. Quelle est la probabilité qu'il m'aime, moi ? Très faible. Je suis un homme, comme lui, et rares sont ceux qui aiment une personne du même sexe qu'eux, ou tout du moins rares l'assument. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'intérêt. Il n'y a pas longtemps, je n'avais même pas d'Alter. Un gamin pleurnichard et inutile de surcroît, qui ne pouvait sauver ni personne, ni lui-même. Cette pensée me déprime, et c'est avec un coup d'œil à l'extérieur que je trouve l'objet de ma quête.

Lorsque je le vois, seul sous la pluie, ma tristesse semble croître dangereusement dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi suis-je si triste ? Est-ce ce qu'il ressent en permanence ? Je m'avance doucement, et les pleurs des nuages semblent attaquer ma peau déjà mouillée. Au moins, ça ne pourra pas empirer ma coiffure. Je décide de me rapprocher de lui, afin qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Ne t'enfuis pas, je t'en prie…

 _« Todoroki.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la pluie.. ? »_

Il ouvre ses yeux et plante son regard triste dans le mien. Je ne sais pas s'il voit à quel point l'inquiétude me ronge, ou si sa douleur n'en est qu'exacerbée.

 _« Je.. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air. »_

Ma tristesse prend peu à peu la teinte du désespoir. Il croit vraiment me convaincre comme ça ? Peut-être que je m'implique trop dans sa vie, et qu'à présent il refuse de me parler de quoique ce soit ? Je lui prends la manche de manière discrète, et je ne me sens plus capable d'affronter ses prunelles si douloureuses.

Par « avoir besoin d'air », sous-entends-tu que je t'en prive, Todoroki ?

 _« Midoriya.. ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ochaco ? Tu as l'air.. triste. »_

Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, je secoue vivement ma tête en essayant de lui sourire, mais je crois que c'est un échec, et à la place, mon visage devient déformé par une triste grimace. Il s'approche un peu, puis ses mains viennent attraper mon visage, et mon cœur entame un sprint soudain et inattendu. Je sens son pouce caresser ma joue droite, et je replonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses prunelles sont vraiment passionnantes, quand j'y pense. Je peux clairement voir de la peur, de la tristesse, de l'espoir, et de l'appréhension, tout ça dans son seul regard. Je sens qu'il attend de moi une réponse, une vraie réponse. Je rassemble le peu de courage que j'ai, et je décide de ne pas décevoir mon amie.

 _« C'est juste que... Je me suis rendu compte que la personne que j'aimais ne ressentirait probablement jamais la même chose… Et ça me fait mal. »_

Je n'ose pas le regarder, mais il a cessé de caresser mon visage. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir son regard si changeant, je ne veux pas parce que sinon je vais m'arrêter.

 _« Pourtant cette personne n'agit pas avec moi comme elle agit avec les autres, mais c'est peut-être de la politesse... J'ai peur de trop la coller et de trop m'investir dans sa vie privée… »_

Pitié, rassure-moi Shouto. Je ne peux pas empêcher quelques larmes de se mêler aux pleurs des nuages, alors que je songe à ce que je vais te dire par la suite. Je sens qu'il se fige, qu'il se tend. Est-il gêné par mes pleurs, par mes paroles ? Je le mets peut-être mal à l'aise ?

 _« Et je sais qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais... Cette personne est incroyable, puissante, courageuse. C'est la plus forte que je connaisse. Même plus forte qu'All Might je pense, tant elle a survécu à des choses difficiles et continue d'avancer malgré tout. Je l'admire et voudrais être là à chaque instant de sa vie... »_

Pourquoi je parle de lui au féminin ? Par précaution, au cas où quelqu'un surprendrait notre conversation ? Je ne sais même pas, peut-être que je n'assume pas totalement le fait de l'aimer autant ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fixer cette trace noire sur le sol, entre ses pieds. Je sens qu'il perd sa prise sur mon visage, je relève la tête et je crois que mon cœur vient de s'arrêter.

Je ne comprends pas. Je vois les traces de ses larmes, et pourtant, tout semble avoir changé. Son visage est devenu beaucoup trop stoïque, et son regard… Où sont passées ses prunelles si vivantes, si changeantes ? Où est passé son regard si expressif lorsqu'il est avec moi ? Je ne vois plus que deux yeux vides, lassés. Je ne vois plus que du néant. On dirait qu'il n'est plus du tout dans notre monde, qu'il n'est plus du tout avec moi.

Shouto.. ? Où es-tu ?

 _« Désolé, Midoriya. C'était trop. Je devais le faire. »_

J'ignore pourquoi je commence à trembler. Il est vrai que les larmes des nuages sont plutôt froides. Que devais-tu faire, Todoroki ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut me dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'excuse. Je ne comprends pas ce qui était trop. Soudain, il me prend contre lui et je n'aperçois plus ses traits inexpressifs, et mon cœur bat un peu trop vite, d'un rythme un peu trop triste.

 _« Sache juste que ça m'était trop douloureux d'entendre ça. J'ai perdu, Midoriya. Le monstre a gagné. J'en suis désolé. »_

J'ai l'impression qu'il me parle en russe, et j'ai mal à la tête. Il ne peut pas être plus clair ? Qu'est-ce qui était trop douloureux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a perdu ? De quel monstre parle-t-il ? Il s'écarte de moi, et sans m'expliquer davantage, il se retourne et me laisse sous la pluie. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque pas où il s'éloigne, il traîne et écrase mon cœur. J'ai mal. Je ne comprends pas.

Pendant quelques minutes, je reste sous la pluie, choqué. Puis, une présence habituelle me réveille de ma torpeur. Le visage inquiet de Uraraka apparaît, elle m'emmène à l'abri de la pluie, et j'éclate en sanglots. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, et panique.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Deku ? Il est mort ?!_

 _\- Je… Il m'a dit des trucs bizarres... Qu'il était désolé, que le monstre avait gagné et que c'était trop douloureux de m'écouter, ou un truc comme ça… »_

Elle fronce les sourcils, alors qu'elle me tend un mouchoir pour que j'enlève la morve qui coule sur mes lèvres. Je lui répète que je ne comprends pas, que je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, et elle me prend dans ses bras pour calmer mes sanglots. Après avoir essayé de me rassurer pendant vingt minutes, et me voyant toujours aussi inconsolable, elle se relève et j'en profite pour courir m'enfermer dans les toilettes. J'ai besoin d'être seul, de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, de m'épuiser.

Je savais que jamais il ne pourrait m'aimer.

J'entends Ochaco me dire à travers la porte des toilettes qu'elle arrangerait ça, puis elle me laisse me noyer dans mes larmes et dans ma morve. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, baignant dans ce mélange un peu dégoûtant. Je suppose que je fais peine à voir. Pourtant, il m'a fait des gestes tendres, presque amoureux. Quand il a saisi mon visage entre ses mains, lorsqu'il a caressé mon visage, lorsqu'il m'adressait tous ces regards et quand il rougissait… Ce n'était vraiment rien ? Il ne ressent vraiment rien pour moi ? Et de mon côté, je me faisais des films, je m'imaginais dans ses bras, je m'imaginais la chaleur de sa peau, j'imaginais les paroles qu'il pourrait m'adresser et qui me feraient perdre pied. Je m'imaginais, totalement à lui, et lui, totalement à moi. N'étaient-ce que des fantasmes de gamin ?

Jamais il ne sera à moi…

Je me mouche dans le papier toilette à côté de moi. Je prie pour ne pas boucher les toilettes avec les restes de mes sanglots… Depuis combien de temps je pleure ? Je l'ignore. Je n'ai même pas faim, et je ne sais pas si les cours ont recommencé. Je déteste cette impression : celle qui me murmure que mon cœur n'est plus qu'un trou noir. J'aurais dû me fracasser le crâne dans ma douche, ce matin : je suis certain que cela aurait été moins douloureux. J'entends une respiration erratique derrière la porte, et je me mets à espérer qu'il s'agit de mon amour éperdu.

 _« Deku, tu es encore là-dedans ?! »_

Je me sens déçu, presque désespéré, de discerner la voix d'Ochaco entre mes reniflements. Je lui murmure une petite affirmation, et j'ouvre la porte. Elle a l'air paniquée.

 _« Deku, il s'est vraiment passé que ça ? Parce qu'il est vraiment... vraiment étrange.. »_

Je fronce les sourcils et invite à me raconter ce qu'il lui est arrivée.

 _« Je crois que déjà, il n'a pas compris que tu parlais de lui, car il m'a demandé pourquoi tu ne t'étais pas directement déclaré à moi car il était pas le meilleur pour conseiller sur ce genre de choses... Et puis il m'a énervée, il était étrangement calme, comme s'il s'en foutait... Alors je l'ai giflé. »_

Je lui lance un regard choqué. Quoi, elle a frappé Todoroki.. ? **Mon** Todoroki ? Elle m'adresse un petit sourire gêné.

 _« Cinq fois. Mais il ne réagissait pas du tout. On n'aurait pas dit qu'il avait mal, ni même que ça le touchait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une poupée en face de moi. Alors, en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je lui ai donné deux coups de pied dans la jambe. Mais il ne réagissait toujours pas, un peu comme s'il était mort. Alors il m'a bien fait flipper, ce con. Du coup je suis partie. »_

Je la regarde de manière encore plus effarée. J'essuie prestement les larmes qui avaient élu domicile le long de mes joues, et je me redresse.

 _« Merci Ochaco, je vais aller le voir... Pour m'excuser, et voir ce qu'il se passe… »_

Je voulais que ma voix soit assurée, mais malheureusement elle était cassante, fluette, fuyarde. Tout sauf rassurante. J'essaie de la rassurer avec un sourire, mais je crois que cela déforme plus mon visage grimaçant qu'autre chose. Elle, me lance un petit sourire, et m'assure que s'il se passe quelque chose, elle serait dans le coin. Elle m'indique la position du garçon responsable de mes sanglots, et je cours dans les couloirs, les yeux explosés, le corps tremblotant à cause des gouttes de pluie de tout à l'heure.

Après avoir couru dans les couloirs vides pendant quelques minutes, j'aperçois sa silhouette en bas de la cage d'escaliers. Je m'arrête, et l'angoisse m'empêche d'aller plus loin. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Je l'observe s'agiter, jusqu'à ce que je voie ce qu'il me semble être du sang. Je me fige, ma respiration se bloque, et j'ai l'impression que mon propre sang gèle dans mes veines.

Pourquoi saigne-t-il ?

Quand je le vois taillader une nouvelle fois son poignet, j'ai l'impression qu'il taillade mon cœur. Inconsciemment, je sors de ma cachette, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fixer ces plaies béantes.

 _« Todoroki... ? »_

Je l'entends soupirer, et déjà je culpabilise de le déranger, mais ça me semble plus que nécessaire. Il se retourne vers moi, et je peux clairement voir une petite lame dans sa main, ainsi que son poignet ensanglanté. Il m'observe de ses yeux froids et indifférents, et je me demande comment il fait pour rester aussi froid dans une telle situation. Ma voix était encore remplie de mes sanglots, mais je n'en ai que faire : tout ce qui importe, à présent, c'est Todoroki. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi veut-il se trancher les veines.. ? J'étais au courant de sa souffrance, mais pourquoi le faire dans un endroit si exposé, où il pourrait être interrompu ? Est-ce à cause de moi ? Je le vois sourire à mon égard. Mais ce n'est pas un sourire que j'aime. C'est un sourire forcé, froid, lassé.

 _« Je vais finir par y arriver, au moins dans cet état. Pas d'inquiétudes Midoriya, je ne serai bientôt plus dangereux. Je ne serai bientôt plus un monstre. »_

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Ainsi, le monstre dont il parlait, il s'agissait de lui ?

Shouto Todoroki, quand verras-tu que tu es tout sauf un monstre ?


	6. Je t'aime plus que de raison

Oh putain, putain, putain. Je dois faire quoi ?! Le sang qui coule de son poignet me paralyse, ces plaies béantes me tétanisent, son regard mort me terrifie. Il se redresse et me fixe, et je ressens un immense désespoir quand j'observe ses prunelles vides. Il n'est pas avec moi. Bon sang Shouto, où es-tu ?

Je réussis à me détacher de ma soudaine sidération, et je dévale à toute vitesse les escaliers. Il faut que je le sauve, il faut que je le soigne, il faut qu'il aille bien… Il mérite tellement d'être bien… Il anticipe mes mouvements et n'hésite pas à ériger un mur qui me sépare de lui, et une soudaine rage explose en moi.

 _« À quoi tu joues, Shouto ?! Pose cette lame tout de suite ! C'est dangereux et loin d'être drôle !_

 _\- Je ne joue pas, Izuku. Quand elle te dira, elle aussi, qu'elle t'aime, tu me laisseras. Je n'ai aucune chance contre elle.. »_

Mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes, et je suis incapable de contrôler ou d'arrêter leur voyage le long de mes joues. Il se force à me faire un sourire, qui ressemble plus à un rictus désespéré. Je ne comprends pas, je me sens vraiment en colère, et triste aussi, très triste. De quoi il parle ? Qui est « elle » ? Comment ça, il n'a aucune chance ? Il me tourne le dos en fixant son poignet ensanglanté et je ne peux plus voir ce qu'il en fait, j'ai l'impression de vouloir détruire le monde entier, tant la rage en moi bouillonne.

 _« Shouto ! Regarde-moi ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais pose ce truc ! »_

Je me surprends maintenant à hurler, alors qu'il me lance un regard, toujours dos à moi. J'arrive à percevoir cette lame, plantée dans sa chair sanglante, et je sens petit à petit l'arrière-goût de la bile dans ma gorge. Je sens la nausée arriver, il ne me regarde plus. J'ai le cœur qui se déchire lentement, qui tremble de terreur et semble hurler de colère.

 _« Tu ne te rends pas compte, Izuku Midoriya, d'à quel point tu étais le rebord grâce auquel je ne tombais pas. Mais ce rebord s'est résorbé. C'est le prix que j'ai à payer pour avoir pu t'observer et être avec toi ces derniers jours. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait découvrir la chaleur agréable qui a pu dégeler mon cœur. »_

À présent, je ne retiens ni mes sanglots, ni les tremblements de mes mains refroidies sur le mur de glace. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit ça ? Ne se rend-il pas compte qu'au contraire, je serai toujours là ? N'a-t-il pas compris la portée de mes sentiments ? Sa voix semble plus pressante, moins automate et morne. J'entends les murmures de sa respiration saccadée.

 _« Ne t'en fais pas pour la personne que tu aimes. Vu à quel point tu es adorable, je suis persuadé qu'elle t'aime presque autant que je ne le fais. Et si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime.. »_

Ma respiration s'arrête, mes poumons décident de faire la grève. Vient-il de dire qu'il m'aimait ? Mais pourquoi est-il parti ce matin ? Ah, tu n'as rien compris, Todoroki… Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, hors de question de le laisser faire. S'il m'aime vraiment, pourquoi veut-il me fuir ?

 _« Tu vois ? Je t'aime tant que tes mots m'anéantissent. Je t'aime tellement que je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas mien. Mais c'est normal, ne culpabilise pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Personne ne l'a jamais fait, alors pourquoi ça devrait arriver maintenant ? C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Merci de m'avoir libéré. Merci de m'avoir fait espérer, un court instant, que j'y avais droit. C'était les trois jours les plus beaux de toute ma vie. »_

Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, alors qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime, MOI, et qu'il veut mourir parce qu'il pense que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je brise le mur de glace qui commençait déjà à s'effriter avec un coup de poing, et je me rue vers lui. Par réflexe, il saute en arrière, puis une prison de glace vient le séparer de moi. Une fois encore. Il me regarde d'une manière méfiante, alors j'essaie de contrôler tous ces cris que je veux lui lancer, et tous ces coups que je souhaiterais mettre à cette putain de glace.

 _« Shouto.. Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais te dire... Tu as tort. Moi, je le ferai. Moi, je t'aimerai. Laisse-moi passer, je t'en prie.. »_

Je pose mon poing sur cette fichue glace. Je pense que je suis affreux, au vu de toutes les larmes qui dévalent à présent mon visage. En plus, je sens que ma morve coule, que ma bouche se tord en une grimace horrible. J'attends une réaction. Au fils des secondes, son sang ruisselle toujours, quelques larmes viennent souligner son joli visage. Maintenant, son regard n'est plus mort. Mais j'y vois de la souffrance, une énorme tristesse, du désespoir. Un puit sans fond de désespoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un sourire cynique vient déformer les traits froids de son faciès.

Que faire ? Je ne pense pas qu'il me répondra. Il est persuadé que je ne l'aime pas. Son sang me terrifie. Pourquoi ne s'arrête-t-il pas de couler ? Il a totalement perdu le contrôle depuis tout à l'heure. Il rigole de manière cynique, explose en sanglots, grimace de désespoir, puis de terreur. Mes jambes n'ont plus la force de me tenir debout, je glisse sur mes genoux, face à lui. Par désespoir, je donne un petit coup dans le mur. Quel héros serais-je, si je ne peux même pas sauver ceux que j'aime ? Après tout, doit-on sauver quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas l'être ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le laisser se délivrer de lui-même, et être désespéré toute ma vie durant ? Ou le sauver, lui interdire de faire un tel choix, et peut-être attiser sa haine éternelle ?

Hais-moi donc, Shouto. Mais je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

 _« Shouto.. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi une chance de te le prouver.. Laisse-moi une chance de te rendre heureux, de te faire voir la vie d'une manière plus chatoyante, de te prouver que tu es digne d'être aimé.. Laisse-moi passer.. »_

Son sourire triste me fend le cœur, une fois encore. Il tend sa main vers moi, la pose contre mon poing, mais rejoins le sol rapidement, laissant sur la glace une traînée écarlate. Todoroki ferme soudain les yeux, vacille, et tombe sur le sol alors que je hurle son nom. Je panique, brise cette glace avec un second coup de poing, et viens saisir son corps. Il est chaud. J'ôte mon pull pour lui faire un garrot improvisé, je vérifie s'il respire toujours. Je pleure, panique, mais il est toujours en vie. Je le prends contre moi et cours de toutes mes forces vers l'infirmerie. Son corps est lourd, mon cœur est lourd, le regard des autres derrière moi est lourd. Il ne peut pas mourir, pas maintenant.

J'arrive enfin à l'infirmerie, après un temps qui me semble beaucoup trop long. J'entre comme une furie, et je manque de provoquer un arrêt cardiaque à Miss Recovery. Mais lorsqu'elle voit l'état dans lequel Shouto est, elle se retient de faire une remarque. Je le pose sur un lit, et elle me demande de retourner en cours pendant qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Je ne peux pas bouger… Me voyant larmoyant et tremblant, elle soupire et me dit de m'installer dans le lit, à l'opposé de celui de Todoroki. Je me couche, heureux de pouvoir être là, mais pas rassuré pour autant.

Bon sang, s'il meurt, ce sera de ma faute. Il ne m'a pas compris. Et je n'ai pas bougé quand il s'est enfoncé cette lame dans le poignet. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à bouger ces foutues jambes ? Je suis un incapable. S'il meurt, je peux me résigner à être un héros. Si je ne peux même pas protéger ce que j'aime le plus au monde, alors à quoi bon ? Toutes les deux minutes, je me retourne vers le rideau tiré où je peux entendre les manipulations de Miss Recovery. Elle ne parle pas. J'angoisse tellement. Mes larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter, mon inquiétude me ronge.

Il m'aime. Il m'aime au point de vouloir mourir si je ne suis pas à lui. Il m'aime au point de ne plus vouloir vivre sans moi. Je trouve ça horrible, mais ça me rend un peu heureux. Mais je suis tellement en colère également. Quel sale gosse ! Il ne pouvait pas m'écouter deux minutes ?! Non, impossible voyons ! Todoroki Shouto, tu as intérêt à vivre, sinon je ne pourrai pas t'engueuler !

Après un certain temps (DES HEURES OUI), l'infirmière de Yuei sort de ce foutu rideau. Je me redresse précipitamment alors qu'elle vient vers moi, le visage grave. J'angoisse énormément.

 _« Que s'est-il passé, Midoriya ?_

 _\- Il est vivant ?!_

 _\- Oui. Raconte-moi ce qu'il l'a mis dans cet état. »_

Un énorme soulagement me prend, et je sens tout mon corps se détendre à l'entente de la nouvelle. La petite femme s'assoit sur le lit avec moi, et me prend la main pour me rassurer, me soutenir probablement. Je lui raconte que Todoroki avait énormément de soucis personnels, et qu'il a craqué. Je n'ai pas évoqué sa famille, ni même ce qui l'a fait craquer. Elle m'observe d'un air maternel, hoche la tête quand je parle, complète parfois mes phrases. Parfois, je craque à mon tour et pleure longtemps, et elle me caresse le dos pour me consoler…

L'attente est insupportable. Après trois bonnes heures, elle m'autorise à aller le voir. Son bras est parsemé des bandages écarlates, et son visage fatigué est plus exsangue que jamais. Je peux voir ses cernes sombres, ses lèvres rosées, ses longs cils. Quand je touche son front, je me rends compte qu'il est terriblement froid. Je me retourne, paniqué, vers Miss Recovery, qui me crie presque dessus.

 _« Mais je te dis qu'il est pas mort ! »_

Je pousse un soupir de désespoir, et reviens à ma place, sur le lit d'en face. Je veux absolument qu'il se réveille, mais en même temps, je le redoute. Il va me détester de l'avoir sauvé… Si ça se trouve, si je lui crie dessus en premier, il oubliera totalement ce tout petit détail ? Faut essayer. Rah, faites qu'il se réveille… La vieille femme se dirige vers Todoroki pour laisser respirer les pores de sa peau. De ce fait, elle arrache ses bandages, et les fils noirs qui viennent refermer sa chair et ses plaies me provoquent un haut-le-cœur. Les nausées reviennent, et je détourne le regard pour ne pas vomir. C'est horrible. Le sang coagulé décore ces traces noires, sa peau jaunie par l'anesthésiant est incroyablement sanglante. Un long frisson progresse le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

L'infirmière ne quitte pas des yeux mon ami, et me lance un petit sourire. Je me mets assis, à l'affut, et je vois qu'il papillonne des yeux. Je me sens tellement soulagé que mon corps pourrait devenir du flan sous le coup de la décontraction. Pendant deux minutes, on l'observe en silence. IL EST VIVANT. Oh putain, je vais pouvoir le défoncer. Miss Recovery lui déclare qu'elle est heureuse de le voir éveillé, puis elle part et quitte la salle. Elle a probablement compris, au vu de mes explications et de mes larmes, que je devais lui parler. Je l'observe se redresser, et il fixe longtemps son poignet amoché. En voyant son état, il fait une petite grimace de dégoût, alors j'en profite pour lui signifier ma présence.

 _« C'est moche hein ? Imagine ce que ça a fait à mon cœur, il est dans un état encore plus dégoûtant. »_

J'ai l'impression que toute ma colère sort maintenant. Il sursaute et redresse son regard vers moi, et semble totalement déstabilisé. Une larme coule le long de sa joue, et j'ai très envie de la saisir puis de caresser son visage, mais je dois rester concentré et lui donner une leçon. Je fais semblant de rester impassible devant son visage attristé, mais au fond, il me brise un peu plus le cœur. Sa bouche s'ouvre, puis se referme. Que voulait-il dire ? À la place, j'ai droit à un petit sanglot, et il baisse les yeux. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes où il semble se torturer mentalement, il plante son triste regard dans le mien, et une myriade de larmes vient dévaler ses joues.

 _« Midoriya... Je ne sais pas par où commencer.._

 _\- Peut-être par le moment où t'as décidé de ne pas m'écouter, de m'abandonner sans te préoccuper de ce que je pourrais ressentir ? »_

Je me sens tellement agacé. Même son visage triste, même le fait qu'il décide de ne plus feindre avec moi, même sa voix tremblante et rauque. Même tout ça, qui pourtant me fait atrocement mal au cœur, tout ça n'attise en rien ma rage. Son visage se tord de douleur, et ses larmes redoublent d'intensité. Je me sens mal, au fond, de lui infliger ça. Mais si je fais ça, il ne recommencera plus jamais.

Je me rapproche de son lit, et je me place devant lui. Je veux qu'il regrette suffisamment pour qu'il ne recommence plus. J'ai terriblement envie de l'enlacer et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Je ne veux plus qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je ne veux plus voir son sang couler, ni voir ce visage froid et indifférent.

 _« Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé.. Je pouvais pas revenir en arrière dans cet état, je pouvais pas, soit j'explosais, soit..._

 _\- Soit tu mourrais, c'est ça ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu t'en foutais ? De mes sentiments, de ma vie après ta mort ? Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que j'étais capable d'avoir des émotions aussi fortes que celles que tu peux ressentir ? »_

Il hésite à me répondre. Je le vois plongé dans un torrent de questions, de réflexions, de songes.

 _« Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était avoir la paix.._

 _\- Bah bien sûr, parce que je participe à ta souffrance, parce que moi je ne peux pas te l'offrir, ta paix ? »_

Plus je parle, et plus je sens ma rage exploser dans ma gorge. Mais de plus, je me sens triste. Avoir la paix ? Cela nécessite qu'il m'abandonne ? Ou alors c'est bel et bien moi qui le trouble et qui le rend si malheureux. Il serre les dents.

 _« Non, tu ne peux pas !_

 _\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Pas assez grand, pas assez beau, pas assez fort peut-être ?_

 _\- N'importe quoi ! Parce que je t'aime, Izuku ! »_

Il hausse le ton, et sa dernière réponse me fait taire. Son visage déformé par les sanglots, je souhaiterais ne plus le voir. Je veux le voir sourire, rire. Il est si beau, quand il rit. Il renifle, et je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à l'engueuler.

 _« Parce que je t'aime, et que tout ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement fort, que ça m'est insupportable. Quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments pour une personne, j'étais persuadé que tu parlais d'Ochako. Je suis sûr que si tu avais bien écouté, tu aurais entendu le bruit de mon cœur qui se brise en mille morceaux. Tu étais la seule chose pour laquelle je vivais, la seule raison pour laquelle je continuais. Et tu venais de me prouver que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Et tu venais de détruire le peu qu'il restait de moi. Je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant toi.. Alors j'ai essayé de me dissocier. De détruire ma capacité à ressentir. Ça a marché, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes dans le couloir – tu pourras demander à Ochako, je crois que je lui ai fait un peu peur. J'ai voulu en finir car je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée de vivre sans toi.. Parce que si je ne pouvais pas vivre dans tes bras, alors je ne vivrais pas du tout. »_

Pendant de longues secondes, on se fixe d'un air effaré. Nos regards semblent accrocher, et je refuse de détourner les yeux, même si ces lueurs dans son regard, aussi attirantes qu'intimidantes, semblent m'ordonner de le faire. Je ne dois pas lui dire que je l'aime, je ne dois pas m'adoucir. Je le lui dirai après, mais là, je dois lui remonter les bretelles (ou les baisser… Argh, pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?!). Je comprends son désespoir, et pourquoi il a fait ça. Je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le lui pardonner.

Dès que je le vois bouger, mes pensées disparaissent et je sens une grande colère monter en moi. Que va-t-il faire, encore ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il bouge alors qu'il vient de frôler la mort ? Quand il passe une jambe en dehors de ses draps, mon regard semble le paralyser. Il ne va pas réussir à se lever, alors pourquoi essaie-t-il ?

 _« Bouge ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de plus, et je n'hésiterai pas à faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus bouger, cette fois. Pas une seule seconde. »_

Alors qu'il me lance un regard choqué, je relève une manche de mon pull pour faire apparaître mon avant-bras en guise d'avertissement. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait la force de me repousser, mais si je peux le dissuader de bouger totalement, cette technique me convient. Argh, il est adorable quand ses yeux s'écarquillent de cette façon.

 _« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de bouger ! Je suis un être humain merde, je fais ce que je veux !_

 _\- Oh si, avec ce que tu viens de me faire, je t'assure que tu ne bougeras pas._

 _\- Et si je veux pisser ? Tu vas pas me la tenir quand même ? »_

Alors que je me sentais amusé par sa voix remplie d'injustice, sa dernière remarque fait tomber le masque colérique que je brandissais jusqu'à présent. Quelques images traversent mon esprit, et je me sens terriblement troublé. RAH LE SALAUD, IL M'A EU. J'essaie de reprendre le contrôle de mes traits d'expression, puis je lui marmonne que je n'irais pas jusque là. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'il avait des besoins physiologiques, lui aussi. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, et je me sens méfiant vu l'émotion dessinée sur son tendre visage. Je lui déclare qu'il est nécessaire qu'il se repose, et qu'il est hors de question qu'il fasse quoique ce soit. Incroyable, on dirait un gosse ! Il me lance un petit sourire, qui fait paniquer mon cœur. Argh, pourquoi doit-il être aussi attirant ? J'aimerais qu'il arrête de me faire ce sourire là, mais j'adorerais le voir encore et encore. Pourquoi mes pensées deviennent aussi paradoxales quand je suis avec lui, quand je pense à lui ?

Je le vois esquisser un énième mouvement, et mes songes disparaissent. Est-il en train de me tester ? Si je ne réagis pas, il va croire que mes paroles ne sont pas fiables. Je me jette sur lui (argh, je prie pour ne pas lui faire mal), saisis ses épaules et le colle contre le matelas. Je sais qu'il ne pourra plus bouger le haut du corps, mais cette pensée disparaît quand je l'observe. Mon débile de cœur rate quelques battements lorsque l'image de Todoroki Shouto, en dessous de moi dans un lit, le visage rouge et troublé, arrive à mon cerveau. Je sens une grande brûlure se propager dans le bas de mon ventre, et mon cœur tape dans ma cage thoracique aussi fort qu'une vieille voisine dans le mur d'un énième voisin bruyant. Etrangement, je ne me sens pas gêné : je pense que son trouble est si exacerbé qu'il vient d'aspirer le mien.

Il est si adorable, comme ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire un sourire pervers, et mon rictus semble le troubler d'autant plus. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lire, dans ses prunelles. Elles m'hypnotisent, tant il semble énivré lui aussi. Je ne peux même pas bouger, car si je le fais, je pense que je mettrai fin à ce moment, et j'en ai tout sauf envie. Ses cheveux frôlent lascivement le drap blanc, et son visage troublé fout le bordel dans mon estomac. Je peux sentir les muscles tendus de ses épaules sous mes doigts, son odeur revient taquiner mes narines. Et j'ai terriblement envie de nicher ma tête dans sa nuque pour humer cette odeur encore et encore, pour sentir sa chaleur encore et encore. Un léger rire s'échappe d'entre mes rêves, tant sa mine gênée est adorable, tant cela me semble incroyable.

Alors que je m'attarde sur ses lèvres rougies, un petit rictus vient me sortir de ma torpeur. Ses prunelles prennent une teinte mesquine, et une énième brûlure vient hanter le bas de mon ventre, qui me démange un peu trop.

 _« Et si je continue de bouger malgré tout, tu vas me faire quoi ? »_

OH MON DIEU. Mais c'est quoi cette voix si sexy ? Mon cerveau semble s'être éteint, puis quand je pense à ce que je pourrais lui faire pour qu'il ne bouge plus, je sens mon visage surchauffer. Je bafouille, mais aucune réponse ne veut sortir de ma gorge. Un grand sourire vient illuminer son visage, heureux de sa victoire sur moi. Se rend-il compte que s'il continue de me sourire comme ça, je vais lui sauter dessus ? Ce rictus empire cette gêne que je ressens dans ce foutu bas ventre qui me torture depuis déjà de longues minutes, et je me redresse précipitamment pour pas qu'il ne le remarque. Je prétexte que je dois rendre compte de son état à Miss Recovery, et je quitte la pièce.

Une fois dehors, dos à la porte, je pousse un long soupir. J'essaie de ralentir cette respiration qui, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, était devenue légèrement haletante. Il va me rendre fou je vous dis. Quel genre de personne peut vous faire passer du désespoir au désir le plus ardent ? Je croise l'infirmière dans le couloir, qui semblait attendre des nouvelles. Je lui annonce qu'il a l'air de pas se porter mal, et que je resterai avec lui au cas où.

 _« Je te fais confiance, Izuku. Je veux bien ne rien dire à personne, même si cela me semble beaucoup trop inquiétant. Sois vigilant et viens me voir régulièrement pour me tenir au courant, d'accord ? »_

Je lui lance un sourire rassurant en hochant la tête, et elle me souhaite une bonne soirée. Je vois sa petite silhouette s'éloigner au fond du couloir, et je vois que l'établissement est totalement vide depuis la fenêtre. Il fait légèrement sombre, et pas un chat ne semble errer dans le bâtiment. J'essaie de penser à autre chose pour faire dégonfler tout ça – hors de question que j'aille me soulager dans les toilettes, c'est beaucoup trop gênant et un peu dégueulasse aussi. L'image de la vieille infirmière avec une couche, réalisant une danse endiablée sur une table, fait disparaître immédiatement la brûlure qui me hantait. Je me sens mal de l'imaginer comme ça, mais c'était nécessaire. Sinon, la vue du visage de Shouto allait me tenter plus que de raison.

Je reviens dans la pièce et lui annonce qu'il n'y a plus personne, et donc qu'on pouvait partir sans croiser quiconque. Je vois dans son regard une sorte de gratitude, puis il semble soudainement troublé. Je lui lance un regard interrogatif – pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait pour…

 _« Ehm.. Pour ce soir.. ? Tu restes toujours avec moi ? »_

Sa demande me fait sourire malgré moi. Il est trop mignon ! Je m'approche de lui et ébouriffe ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés (mais le fait de le voir aussi négligé capillairement parlant le rend encore plus beau). Je lui annonce que ça tient toujours de mon côté, et son visage s'illumine. J'adore le voir comme ça. Plus jamais, je ne veux le voir comme il était il y a quelques heures. Indifférent, froid, distant. Plus jamais je ne veux voir ses yeux vides.

 _« Tu penses que tu peux te lever, ou tu es encore un peu dans les vapes ? Sinon je peux te porter jusqu'à chez toi.. »_

J'essaie de garder une tête innocente, mais j'avoue que l'idée de sentir sa chaleur contre moi me tente beaucoup trop, et rien que pour ça je pourrais devenir malhonnête et utiliser l'excuse de « tu ne dois pas bouger » pour l'avoir contre moi. Il veut tout de même essayer de se lever, et je me mets à sa portée pour le rattraper si jamais il tombe. Il arrive à se lever en grimaçant, mais dès qu'il se met debout, ses jambes semblent l'abandonner et il retombe sur son lit. Il me lance un adorable regard désolé, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Bon, ça m'arrange.

 _« Je vais te prendre sur mon dos, ce sera plus pratique pour marcher. »_

Je m'accroupis devant lui, les mains en arrière pour tenir ses jambes, et j'attends qu'il vienne se coller à mon dos. Après quelques secondes, je sens une agréable chaleur contre moi, et une masse assez conséquente qui s'appuie contre mon dos. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour s'accrocher, je pousse sur les muscles de mes jambes pour me tenir debout, et je lui annonce notre départ. Il n'est pas si lourd que ça.

Je peux sentir sa respiration contre mon cou, et ça me donne des frissons. Les mèches de ses cheveux viennent frôler ma peau, et j'en ai la chair de poule. J'espère qu'il ne peut pas sentir les battements de mon cœur. Les rues sont désertes, la nuit s'est installée. Je l'entends murmurer quelques mots à mon oreille, et ça me fait frissonner encore plus.

 _« Je t'aime, Izuku. »_

Ses dernières paroles me paralysent, et je me stoppe un instant. Mon cœur panique, mes poumons font la grève, mes jambes continuent malgré moi le chemin après une seconde de repos. Je me sens heureux. Je peux sentir son souffle régulier contre mon cou.

 _« Todoroki ? »_

J'attends sa réponse pendant de longues secondes, mais je crois qu'elle ne viendra jamais. S'est-il endormi ? Avec les émotions qu'il a ressenties aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas étonnant. Un sourire vient s'emparer de mon visage, et il reste si longtemps que j'en ai mal aux joues.

 _« Je t'aime aussi, Shouto… »_


	7. Les fesses de Shouto

On arrive enfin devant son domicile, je m'accroupis pour le laisser glisser le long de mon dos, et le retiens avec mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol. Je me retourne vers lui, et son air endormi fait palpiter mon cœur. Il entrouvre ses yeux et me lance un petit sourire, alors que je lui annonce que l'on est arrivés. Il sort ses clés de sa poche avec des gestes lents, puis me les donne, et enfin on entre au chaud. Il fait sombre, mais la chaleur de la maison est assez rassurante. Je me retourne vers mon hôte, qui se triture les doigts en cachette. J'ai remarqué qu'il fait souvent ça dès qu'il angoisse un peu. Je souris face à sa mine préoccupée.

 _« À quoi tu penses, Todoroki ? »_

Il se retourne vers moi et plante son regard dans le mien, et le fait de voir qu'il me regarde fout le bordel dans mon estomac et me coupe le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Pendant cet instant de latence, il semble réfléchir, mais il me lance un petit sourire qui fait fondre mon cœur.

 _« Tu m'appelles Todoroki maintenant ? »_

Je sens mes joues chauffer pendant que ma fréquence cardiaque augmente démesurément, et je balbutie quelques mots ridicules. Troublé, je baisse ma tête pour ne pas afficher davantage ma gêne. Mince, je pensais que sur le coup, il n'y avait pas fait attention… Je sens sa main sur mon crâne, et il ébouriffe quelques mèches de mes cheveux en riant. Bon dieu, ça devrait être interdit d'être si beau. Quand j'y pense, je me sens assez satisfait du fait qu'il soit si taciturne en public. Car ses rires et ses sourires ne sont adressés qu'à moi. Il se dirige vers la cuisine, et je fixe son dos en le détaillant. Mon regard descend le long de ses épaules, puis sur la chute de ses reins… Je me surprends à m'attarder sur ses fesses, et je détourne le regard par réflexe. Il manquerait plus qu'il me prenne pour un pervers… Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de revenir sur la forme de ses fessiers, et je me sens tellement impuissant. Je ne peux même pas me retenir de le regarder… Quelle maîtrise de soi, dis donc !

 _« Tu as des allergies ou j'ai le champ libre ?_

 _\- Pas du tout, fais ce que tu veux ! »_

Je l'entends soupirer, et je m'avance pour deviner la cause de cette lassitude. Si ça peut me faire oublier ses fesses, ça me va aussi. Je le vois un peu perdu, comme s'il ne savait que faire, et ce paquet de pâtes dans sa main semble être le coupable de cette remise en question. Il relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire mesquin.

 _« Ne me dites pas que le grand Shouto Todoroki ne sait pas faire cuire des pâtes ? »_

Il me lance un regard vexé, puis il croise les bras et me tourne le dos. Il boude là, ou je rêve ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Si jamais on m'avait dit qu'un jour, il me ferait cette moue boudeuse, je n'y aurais pas cru. Je passe devant lui en essayant de contenir mes éclats de rire, et je lui explique que c'est plus pratique avec une casserole. Il m'en donne une, toujours en gardant sa mine boudeuse, et je mets de l'eau dedans puis la mets à chauffer. Puis, en attendant qu'elle n'entre en ébullition, je m'appuie sur le plan de travail et l'observe longuement. Je vais tester des techniques pour qu'il ne boude plus, eheh. Il m'observe longtemps, très longtemps. J'essaie de lui lancer un regard malicieux (ce mot est beaucoup trop drôle), mais je crois qu'il est resté bloqué sur moi et qu'il ne réagit plus.

Error 404, Todoroki not found ?

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil que l'eau est déjà bouillante, alors j'attrape le paquet de pâtes et je les verse dedans, puis je lui lance un sourire victorieux.

 _« C'est pas si compliqué, tu vois ! »_

Il me lance un petit sourire, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient d'exploser. Rah, je veux tant le faire sourire, encore et encore. D'autant plus, je souhaiterais que ses sourires, il ne les adresse qu'à moi uniquement. Malgré son expression joyeuse, il a toujours l'air un peu préoccupé. Je suppose que c'est normal, vu la journée qu'il a passée… Pendant de longues minutes, il me regarde, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer à mon tour. Je suis incapable de détourner les yeux de son regard. Il est si beau, ça devrait être interdit de l'être autant… Et puis tout ce qui se passe dans ses prunelles colorées, toutes ces émotions qui s'enchaînent, tout ça m'hypnotise. Troublé, il se gratte doucement la nuque, et mon regard est attiré par les fils noirs qui réunissent les quelques bouts de sa chair déchirée.

À cet instant, mon souffle se coupe, et mes yeux sont happés par ces lignes sombres. Je me sens mal. Ces plaies immondes et encore rougies par le sang qui a coulé me provoquent des nausées, et je revois son visage froid, dur, indifférent. Et ses yeux glacés, vides et apathiques, me reviennent en pleine face. Je sens que mes larmes incoercibles montent, mais j'essaie de les refreiner. Quel héros ferais-je, si je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer ? Je ne veux plus voir tout ça… C'est ma faute, s'il s'est déchiré comme ça. Les visions de son poignet ouvert me hantent, et je crois que mes mains commencent à trembler. Le bruit de l'eau qui frétille disparaît et fait place à mon imagination, et j'entends mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure qu'il se tord. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, Shouto…

Je me réveille de ma léthargie en sursautant, et je relève la tête pour croiser le regard préoccupé de mon ami. Ou petit-ami ? Ou camarade ? Je ne sais plus trop. Mais ce regard humain, rempli d'émotions et chaleureux me sort de l'immense tristesse qui venait de m'engloutir. Je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger et venir jusqu'à moi, tant j'étais happé par toutes ces pensées… Il tend sa main vers moi et me caresse la joue avec ses doigts, et la chaleur de ceux-ci me font définitivement revenir à la réalité. Par envie de sentir la chaleur de sa main entière, je presse mon visage contre la paume de sa main, et le sourire qu'il me lance me fait frémir et mon cœur est en panique.

 _« Ne sois pas triste par ma faute, s'il-te-plaît…_

 _\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser... »_

Son pouce frôle ma peau lentement, et je me sens rougir et paniquer et respirer beaucoup trop fort. Son visage est tellement près du mien… Son regard. Son fichu regard. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, et j'ignore la raison pour laquelle ça me met dans un tel état… Je respire si fort que j'ai l'impression de n'entendre que ça, pourtant je n'ai pas besoin de tant d'oxygène… J'ai tellement envie qu'il soit encore plus proche… Je crois que je peux sentir la chaleur que dégage son corps de là où je suis, alors que nos deux corps ne se frôlent même pas… J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Rah, ses lèvres ont l'air si tentantes lorsqu'elles sont ainsi entrouvertes. C'est pas juste, cet homme est beaucoup trop tentant raaaah ! Je sens le plan de travail contre mes fesses, alors que l'on se touche presque. Je crois que mon visage va exploser, tant je chauffe. Finalement, dans cet état, je pense que les pâtes auraient été prêtes plus vites au dessus de mon front. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir poser ma main derrière sa nuque. De ses cheveux, une odeur de menthe se dégage, qui se marie parfaitement avec l'odeur masculine que son corps exalte. Pourquoi son odeur m'énivre autant ? Comme si je ne l'étais pas assez… Je caresse la peau de sa nuque, et il semble frissonner sous mes doigts. Pourquoi j'aime autant cela ? Le voir réagir comme cela à mes gestes me met dans un état étrange… Une grande brûlure me saisit dans le bas du ventre, alors que son regard change. La teinte de ses yeux est plus sibylline, plus dense… On dirait qu'il est dans le même état que moi.

ARGH QUE DOIS-JE FAIRE ?

 _« Shouto… »_

Je dois me calmer, et son regard énivré ne m'aide pas du tout. Je dois trouver quelque chose pour me changer les idées, sinon je vais lui sauter dessus. Et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est murmurer son nom d'une manière beaucoup trop sensuelle. Argh, frappez-moi vite ! Si c'est moi qui le fais, il va me prendre pour un taré. Mon estomac gronde de mécontentement, et je me souviens soudainement de la présence de la casserole bouillante.

 _« Les pâtes vont être trop cuites… »_

Il s'écarte soudainement de moi, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regretter. Il est aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et il balbutie des excuses que je ne comprends même pas, tant il semble troublé. Sa réaction me fait doucement rire, et je décide de m'occuper rapidement des pâtes trop cuites afin de me purger de toutes ces pensées perverses à son propos. J'enlève l'excès d'eau de notre futur repas, et l'on passe à table dans le silence. Je crois qu'il est trop gêné pour parler de quoique ce soit, et il fixe son assiette pendant tout le repas.

Son attitude m'attendrit. On dirait un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Il débarrasse la table, fait quelques voyages entre la table et la cuisine, et fait en sorte de ne pas croiser mon regard. Faut-il que j'agisse comme s'il était un enfant ? Après tout, il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en être véritablement un…

 _« Shouto ? »_

Il se fige dans son action, et se tourne lentement vers moi.

 _« Oui ?_

 _\- Je veux un câlin. »_

Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte. Ses grands yeux me fixent, et son visage prend quelques teintes écarlates. Il est tellement mignon quand il est gêné comme ça… Ma demande incongrue semble le faire trop réfléchir, comme d'habitude, mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose derrière ce trouble. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il hésite tant. Il y a quelques minutes, il n'a pas hésité à s'approcher autant de moi.

 _« Ehm… Comment dire… Montre-moi…_

 _\- Te montrer quoi ? Comment faire un câlin ? »_

J'essaie de retenir un rire, tant cette idée me semble étrange. Puis, il détourne le regard, et je me rends compte qu'il est bel et bien sérieux. Mon cœur se pince lorsque je songe à tous ces gestes qu'il n'a jamais connu… Je me lève, et je me rapproche de l'endroit où il est en arborant l'air le plus rassurant et tendre que je puisse faire.

 _« C'est simple, il te suffit de m'entourer de tes bras et de me serrer contre toi... »_

Pendant que les mots sortent de ma bouche, je me sens pris d'une soudaine audace. Je colle mon torse contre le sien, et pendant qu'il se fige de surprise, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, et je pose ma tête contre sa clavicule pour éviter qu'il ne me surprenne en train de rougir. Je sens ses bras qui viennent toucher mon dos, et la sensation de son corps contre le mien est beaucoup trop agréable. Son odeur est encore plus présente que tout à l'heure, et elle me fait encore perdre pied. Contre lui, je peux entendre son cœur battre à une vitesse démesurée, et je suis rassuré à l'idée que son cœur batte autant que le mien dès qu'il est dans les parages. Ses battements cardiaques, tels une berceuse, me détendent étrangement. Je sens ses doigts qui glissent entre les mèches de mes cheveux toujours aussi bien coiffés (oui, je suis très drôle comme garçon), et il pose son menton sur mon crâne. Face au silence qui nous entoure depuis de longues secondes, je décide de lui adresser un murmure.

 _« Tu vois ? C'est simple non ? »_

Il ne me répond pas, et l'on profite simplement du contact avec l'autre. J'aimerais ne jamais partir, ne jamais quitter ses bras. Je me sens tellement bien… Son odeur m'énivre, les battements de son cœur me bercent, ses doigts dans mes cheveux me détendent, sa chaleur m'engloutit. Le monde semble tellement plus agréable, tellement plus juste, quand je suis dans ses bras.

Pendant de longues minutes, on reste collés l'un à l'autre. Sous la couette, ce serait mieux non ? J'essaie de virer le Deku pervers de mon esprit, et je décide de m'écarter de lui pour mieux me blottir contre lui par la suite. Mon corps entier vient de hurler « NOOON » alors que je quitte ses bras, et son visage triste renforce l'idée que ma place est là, contre lui.

 _« C'est l'heure d'aller au lit ! Même s'il est tôt, je sais que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de parler, alors il vaut mieux y aller tout de suite. »_

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire, et ça semble le toucher eheh.

 _« Tu dors avec moi.. ? »_

Sa question et son air de chaton me déstabilisent, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir à cette idée. Pour moi, cela semblait une évidence, tant je le désire depuis longtemps. Je me gratte les cheveux nerveusement, et un petit rire s'échappe de ma gorge sans mon autorisation.

 _« Bien sûr ! Sinon je ne pourrai pas te protéger du monstre qu'il y a sous ton lit ! »_

Il recule soudainement, et me lance un regard effaré. En voyant sa réaction, j'explose de rire. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il prendrait au sérieux mes inepties ! La raideur de sa silhouette s'efface, et il m'observe avec un petit rictus qui déforme les commissures de ses lèvres rosées. Je décide de ne pas rester debout dans le salon, alors je saisis sa manche et l'entraîne dans le couloir, en essayant de contrôler mon fou rire (spoiler : c'est un échec).

Ma crise de rires passée, j'enlève mes chaussures et me précipite sur son lit en roulant dessus. Voyant qu'il se contente de m'observer d'un air amusé, je lui fais signe de me rejoindre, et mon champ de vision devient rapidement captivé par son regard attendri, et son visage face au mien fait battre mon cœur d'une vitesse affolante. Je passe ma main sur son visage, et caresse doucement sa peau cicatrisée. Je vois qu'il baisse les yeux, et sa réaction me fait mal. A-t-il honte ?

 _« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes cicatrices, tu sais… »_

Il relève ses yeux surpris vers les miens, alors que je lui prends la main. J'entrelace mes doigts avec les siens, et la sensation d'avoir sa main dans la sienne me comble de bonheur.

 _« Je trouve qu'elles te donnent un petit air de guerrier. Et puis, c'est comme si ton corps avait écrit ton histoire sur ta peau, je trouve ça assez poétique... »_

Alors qu'il me lance un sourire triste, je me dis que mon avis est assurément celui d'un individu qui n'a pas ou peu de cicatrices. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, de vouloir le rassurer en lui énonçant mon opinion comme ça…

 _« J'aimerais bien l'oublier moi._

 _\- C'est ton passé, Shouto. C'est ce qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un de formidable, de fort, de courageux. »_

Il semble dubitatif face à mes paroles.

 _« Tu penses probablement à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas moi._

 _\- Tu as une vision tellement négative de toi-même que tu ne sais même plus ce que tu es, Shouto. »_

Ma réponse le laisse sans voix, alors que je me sens triste de voir à quel point son estime de lui-même est si faible. Pourtant il le sait, à quel point il excelle dans tous les domaines. Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas davantage confiant ou optimiste ? Son père lui a tellement dit qu'il était une merde, qu'il pense en être une, et qu'il identifie ces pensées comme les siennes…

 _« Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, je trouve cela tout sauf poétique… Je trouve ça écœurant, repoussant, et ça me rend encore plus inhumain._

 _\- Tu es tout, sauf écœurant, repoussant et inhumain. Au contraire, ça te rend tellement plus humain... C'est la preuve de ta puissance, de ta force. Tu as survécu, et tu devrais en être fier._

 _\- Je n'ai pas à être fier d'avoir subi._

 _\- Non, mais combien auraient survécu à ta place ? Bien peu, j'en ai peur. »_

Il détourne le regard. Il ne veut pas m'écouter. Ou plutôt, je pense qu'il refuse d'admettre que j'ai raison. Je lui caresse une dernière fois la joue, puis je me lève et commence à me déshabiller. Une fois mon haut retiré, je me retourne vers lui et le vois plus rouge que jamais. Ah, j'avais oublié que certains étaient pudiques… Je lui lance un petit sourire (et voir que j'ai cet effet sur lui me donne des idées intéressantes eheh).

 _« Il faut bien que je me mette en pyjama ! Tu devrais faire de même. »_

Je me retourne, ôte le reste de mes vêtements, et enfile un short pour ne pas trop le choquer quand même. Je l'entends respirer un peu trop vite, alors je me retourne et lui lance un regard interrogatif. Il n'a pas bougé. Pire, il semble… paniquer ?

 _« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain… »_

Sa réponse me surprend. Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Il n'est vraiment pas à l'aise… Je ne veux pas le forcer ou le frustrer, alors je prends sur moi, et sur mes interrogations incessantes.

 _« Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais... Mais c'est comme tu veux… »_

Il me lance un petit sourire et se lève, mais je refuse de le laisser partir dans ce malaise. Mon cœur bat la chamade rien qu'au fait de songer à ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Je lui attrape l'avant-bras, et profite de sa surprise pour me rapprocher de lui. Je vais chercher sa main avec la mienne, et je lui souris en essayant de camoufler ma panique. Mince, je suis incapable de l'embrasser comme je me l'imaginais… Mais si je reste inactif, ça va devenir gênant. Je pose mes lèvres contre sa joue et l'embrasse chastement (eeh, c'est déjà ça hein ! Je me sens suffisamment audacieux comme ça !). Je m'écarte rapidement pour observer son visage troublé, et en entendant mon petit rire, il décide de fuir dans la salle de bain.

Comment faire pour ne pas l'embrasser, l'enlacer, et le caresser, alors qu'il est si adorable ? Hein ? Donnez-moi une astuce, car j'en suis tout bonnement incapable.

En l'attendant, je décide de me faufiler sous sa couette. Il fait froid, quand on est à moitié nu et à l'air libre. Ehm, c'était peut-être un peu bizarre comme phrase… On va dire torse-nu, et en dehors du lit. Voilà, c'est bien comme ça. Il me rejoint peu de temps après, et je viens de suite me blottir dans ses bras tandis que ses doigts reviennent jouer avec les mèches hirsutes de mes cheveux. Je me sens terriblement bien… La chaleur de son corps vient réchauffer ma peau, je peux écouter son souffle régulier, je peux humer son odeur si particulière et attirante, je peux sentir les palpitations de son cœur sous ma joue. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Il n'y a plus de vilains, plus de héros, plus d'école, plus rien. Il n'y a plus que lui, et moi. Le monde n'existe plus, quand on est dans cette chambre, emmitouflés sous cette couette. Il n'y a plus que ses doigts dans mes cheveux, son corps contre le mien, et sa sempiternelle odeur. Je m'écarte légèrement de lui pour lui faire face, et détailler son visage que j'ai si souvent observé de loin. Son regard m'hypnotise. Je fixe ses prunelles préoccupées, ses sourcils désordonnés, les traits de ses joues, les limites de sa cicatrice, la forme de son nez, les courbes de ses lèvres, la démarcation de sa mâchoire. Puis je remonte dans le sens inverse.

Il est magnifique.

 _« Izuku… À tes yeux, nous deux, qu'est-ce que l'on est ? »_

Sa question me sort de ma léthargie et de ma contemplation. Par réflexe, ma main vient chercher la sienne, une fois encore, alors que j'y songe. Je me suis posé la question également, vu que l'on en a pas parlé… Mais il n'est clairement plus un camarade à mes yeux, ni même un ami. Il est beaucoup plus que tout ça… Mais le terme de « petit-ami », je le trouve gênant… Que dois-je lui répondre ? Vu l'angoisse qui danse au fond de ses yeux, je préfère songer aux termes que je vais employer avant de lui répondre.

 _« Je ne sais pas trop… Je suppose que l'on peut dire que l'on est ensemble, non.. ? Que tu es à moi, tout comme je suis à toi... Tu en penses quoi ? »_

Son corps se détend d'un seul coup. Il doit avoir énormément de courbatures, vu à quel point il est raide tout le temps. Ma réponse le fait sourire, et ce sourire me fait rater un battement de cœur. Rah, il est beaucoup trop beau pour sa propre sécurité.

 _« Vu que tu ne me l'avais pas clairement dit, j'avais peur de faire une bourde et que tu ne me considères pas comme tel… Être à toi, c'est ce à quoi j'aspire le plus. »_

Sous le coup, je pousse un petit cri de bonheur, ce qui le fait sursauter. Je regrette déjà cette réaction digne d'une fangirl, et je le prends dans mes bras pour ne pas qu'il observe mon visage troublé.

 _« Si tu dis des trucs aussi adorables je vais jamais te lâcher, tu sais ?_

 _\- Vraiment ? Raison de plus pour que je continue. »_

Il est si adorable… Je rigole doucement, et je me sens pousser des ailes. Je relâche la pression que j'avais exercée sur ses membres, et je reviens face à lui. Alors que son visage tout rouge n'est qu'à quelques millimètres du mien, et que nos regards s'accrochent, ma main vient automatiquement caresser son visage. Son souffle sur mes lèvres me donne terriblement envie de l'embrasser, alors qu'il me caresse les cheveux. Je m'approche doucement de lui, et nos lèvres se frôlent. La tentation est immense, vraiment. J'ai envie de combler ce millimètre qui nous sépare et de savoir quel goût possède ses lèvres. Mais, en le voyant aussi déstabilisé, ça me donne terriblement envie de jouer avec lui. J'ai envie que ce soit lui qui craque, je veux que ce soit lui qui perde patience, je souhaite que ce soit lui qui m'embrasse. Alors que je sens sa main descendre lentement sur ma nuque (AH, je viens d'avoir un frisson), je souris à l'idée que mon désir se réalise. Or, il me lance un regard joueur, et ne fait que caresser mes lèvres avec les siennes. Argh, il a deviné. Tant pis. Je presse soudainement mes lèvres contre les siennes : ça me va, si c'est moi qui craque.

Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation géniale. Je sens ses lèvres, humides et chaudes, se mouvoir contre les miennes, et mon cœur perd toute cohérence dans le rythme et la fréquence de ses battements. Je ne veux plus quitter ses lèvres. Mes sens semblent être exacerbés. Son odeur me tourmente, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien m'entoure d'un halot rassurant, la douceur de sa peau m'obsède, et ses lèvres contre les miennes me hantent. Je l'embrasse, encore et encore, oubliant parfois de respirer. Il ne se laisse pas faire, et me mordille la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il souhaite davantage de temps pour inspirer, et ça m'amuse.

Que m'as-tu fait, Shouto Todoroki ? Je m'écarte de lui en fixant son regard fébrile, face auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ma main descend et se pose sur sa hanche, et je le sens frémir sous mes doigts.

 _« Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser ? »_

Ma question le fait à la fois rougir et sourire. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer, de l'observer, de lui parler ? Je connais déjà la réponse. Mais même si je l'aime, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, pourquoi suis-je sous une telle emprise ?

 _« Alors arrête de poser des questions, et embrasse-moi. »_

Rah, et pourquoi doit-il toujours me répondre avec cet air si sexy ? Je suis faible moi, je ne peux pas y résister !

Ainsi, pendant une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit, on discute de sujets totalement différents et variés, et on s'embrasse. Tout doucement, comme si l'on avait peur de briser les lèvres de l'autre. Puis avec hargne. Je peux encore sentir la sensation d'avoir ses lèvres contre les miennes alors que je m'endors. Quand s'est-on endormis ? Aucune idée ahah !

Il s'est endormi contre moi. La tête posée sur mon épaule, mes doigts dans ses cheveux écarlates et blancs comme neige, nos membres enlacés comme une paire d'écouteurs emmêlée. J'ai pu entendre sa respiration devenir calme, presque inexistante, et son corps se détendre excessivement. Le fait d'avoir le privilège de l'avoir, avec moi dans mes bras, dans ce lit, et dans ma vie, m'a rendu plus heureux que jamais. Je crois que je suis encore plus heureux que le moment où All Might m'a dit que je pouvais être un héros.

Ainsi, avant de m'endormir, je me suis senti obligé de lui dire ces quelques mots. Ils m'ont paru nécessaires, et pour demain, et pour le reste de ma vie. De notre vie.

 _« Moi aussi je t'aime, Shouto. »_


	8. Mon incoercible curiosité

**Et voilà ! Cette fanfic est à présent à jour ! La semaine prochaine, je posterai le chapitre 9 du point de vue de Izuku, et du point de vue de Shouto (enfiin) ! Ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette année, car je travaille et je dois réviser en même temps. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, ça me motive beaucoup à continuer d'écrire ces deux fanfics :)**

* * *

Quelque chose bouge dans mon lit. Cette agitation me sort du sommeil, et j'entrouvre les yeux dans la pénombre de la chambre. Je sens un poids appuyer dans le matelas, c'est Shouto. Que se passe-t-il ? Il respire fort, et il n'a pas l'air bien. Il se retourne et croise mon regard. Il me prend dans ses bras en s'excusant de m'avoir réveillé, alors que je sens le sommeil qui vient récupérer mon cerveau.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.. ?_

 _\- Juste un cauchemar, ne t'en fais pas. »_

Il me murmure que tout va bien maintenant qu'il sait que je suis là, et sa remarque me fait sourire. Je caresse ses cheveux, puis sa joue. Je me réveille avec Shouto Todoroki à mes côtés, en chair et en os cette fois. Ma vie est géniale. Il m'embrasse sur le front en me remerciant, mais je sens que je repars dans les bras de Morphée. Je lui murmure que l'on en parlera demain. Je ferme les yeux, alors qu'il se blottit dans mes bras, puis je retombe dans ma torpeur.

Je reste longtemps dans un état de demi-sommeil, en étant à la fois conscient et inconscient. Mon esprit s'enfuit loin, alors que je suis toujours conscient de son corps contre le mien, de sa respiration régulière, de sa présence. Je n'ose pas bouger ma main qui repose sur sa hanche, de peur de le réveiller. Après un long moment dans cet état un peu étrange, je me résigne et ouvre les yeux. La pénombre de la pièce est effacée par quelques rayons du jour qui traversent le volet en bois, ainsi l'obscurité n'est pas totale. Je tourne mon visage, et tombe sur son visage endormi.

Je suis heureux qu'il soit encore dans le monde des rêves, d'un côté parce qu'il a besoin de sommeil, et de l'autre côté parce que je peux l'observer à ma guise. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire tendrement devant son visage détendu. Il est si souvent crispé qu'il n'a que rarement l'occasion de se détendre complètement. Ses cheveux tombent nonchalamment sur sa peau diaphane et sur le drap blanc, et son torse se soulève à chacune de ses inspirations. J'ai tellement de chance de pouvoir l'observer comme ça ! Il est tellement vulnérable, tellement adorable, quand il est endormi dans mes bras…

Mince, je devrais le réveiller, sinon on va être en retard… Arf, j'ai tout sauf envie de le réveiller et de quitter ce lit. Mais j'y pense… Si on ne va pas en cours, je pourrais prétexter le fait qu'il ait besoin de repos, et que je dois veiller sur lui. Surtout après les évènements d'hier… Eheh, t'es un génie Izuku ! Il est hors de question de louper une occasion d'être seul avec lui. Uh, si Ochako m'entendait, je suis certain qu'elle hurlerait d'excitation, en se moquant un peu de moi au passage, puis elle écrirait une histoire abracadabrantesque à notre propos.

Je vois les paupières de Shouto bouger, et pendant qu'il ouvre lentement ses yeux, je lui lance un grand sourire. Il s'étire légèrement les jambes et les bras, et me murmure un petit bonjour. Comment peut-on être aussi mignon dès le matin ? Je me faufile entre ses bras, et automatiquement ma main vient chercher la sienne. Sa seconde main se perd entre les mèches de mes cheveux, et ce contact me fait soupirer de contentement. Je peux humer son odeur, et ça, c'est juste génial.

Si tous les matins étaient comme ça, ma vie serait définitivement merveilleuse.

 _« Tu as bien dormi ? »_

Je lui fais un signe de la tête en guise de réponse, alors que je l'embrasse du coin des lèvres. Son sourire fait battre mon cœur fort, tellement fort ! Sa main descend le long de ma mâchoire, et pendant qu'il caresse ma joue, je me dis que j'aimerais être un chat pour qu'il me caresse toute ma vie. Son regard m'hypnotise déjà, alors que je sens mon cœur déborder de tendresse.

 _« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Maintenant que je suis réveillé, on peut en parler… »_

Ses yeux quittent les miens, et je me sens un peu déçu de perdre ce contact. Il semble réfléchir, un peu préoccupé.

 _« Je ne m'en souviens pas exactement... Je crois qu'il y avait ma mère, mais elle me disait des choses étranges, et je crois que c'était quasiment le moment où elle m'a brûlé le visage…. Puis il y avait mon père, mais je ne sais plus de comment il est arrivé là. Je ne me souviens plus après. Je sais juste qu'à mon réveil, mon visage me brûlait, mon cou aussi, et j'avais l'envie de tout détruire. »_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer au fait qu'il fasse presque systématiquement des cauchemars. Comme ce doit être usant… Dans la réalité comme dans ses rêves, son passé le poursuit. Je me sens soudainement triste à cette idée, alors que mes doigts glissent sur son poignet valide. Il semble extrêmement surpris face à mon geste, alors que je frôle sa peau du bout de mes doigts. Je ne peux pas refreiner mon sourire, ni devant sa surprise, ni devant les rougeurs qui décorent son visage.

 _« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ils ne sont pas là... Il n'y a que moi, et toi, Shouto. »_

Pour lui démontrer qu'effectivement, il n'y a que lui et moi, sans personne d'autre, je le bascule sur le dos et m'installe sur lui en rigolant. Je pense que si j'étais un chat, je serais en train de ronronner. Je blottis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, et profite de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, du fait que je peux sentir son odeur et jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux autant que je le souhaite. Après quelques minutes, je me désintéresse de sa chevelure, redresse ma tête de manière à être en face de lui, et retrouve ce contact avec ses lèvres que j'adore déjà tant. Je sens ses mains chaudes qui descendent le long de mon dos, et le contact de ses doigts avec ma peau nue me fait frissonner. Soudain, ses doigts frôlent le bas de mes reins, et je me crispe et frémis légèrement, mais assez pour qu'il le remarque. Alors il repasse, encore et encore, sur cette zone qui me donne beaucoup trop de frissons, et je me tords légèrement en retenant quelques rires. J'essaie de détourner son attention en l'embrassant, encore et encore, en mordillant ses lèvres, et ça finit par marcher, et sa délicieuse torture s'achève doucement. Je me redresse et l'observe, alors qu'il essaie de canaliser sa respiration saccadée.

Qu'il est beau.

Dans son regard, je vois une myriade d'émotions, comme d'habitude. Sauf que là, j'y décèle quelque chose d'autre, de pressant, de fébrile. Ses pupilles sont vraiment dilatées, et il me fixe, avec ces rougeurs aux joues, avec cette respiration anarchique, et avec ce regard lubrique… Je sens mon bas ventre me brûler soudainement, alors que le rêve que j'avais fait il y a quelques jours me revient en tête. Je sens son aine appuyer contre mon propre bassin, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me presser encore plus contre lui malgré le fait que ça gonfle… Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, et il faut absolument que je me calme. Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de comparer les images qui me viennent en tête et celles que je vois dès à présent ?

Son regard devient de plus en plus gêné, et je devine presque pourquoi. S'il n'était pas dans le même état que moi, ce ne serait pas gonflé également, hein ? RAAAH, ne me dites pas que je l'ai mis dans cet état juste en l'embrassant ? Quoique, je ne suis pas stoïque non plus, loin de là… Ma gorge et mes lèvres sont sèches, alors je passe ma langue sur celles que je peux atteindre, et cela semble le troubler d'autant plus. J'ignore pourquoi le déstabiliser comme ça m'amuse, et me plaît dangereusement. Alors on s'embrasse, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte un peu plus que d'habitude.

 _« On est en retard, non.. ? »_

AH, t'es le meilleur Izuku ! Avec mon argumentaire en béton, on va passer une journée tranquilles eheh…

 _« Recover Girl m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, car tu dois te reposer. »_

Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa nuque, qui m'attirait déjà depuis quelques minutes. Soudain, j'entends un petit bruit inhabituel, alors je me redresse d'un air surpris. Ce gémissement, il venait bien de Shouto ?! Vu à quel point il est rouge, ça semble être le cas… IL EST TELLEMENT ADORABLE ARGH. J'ai tellement envie d'entendre encore et encore ce son si surprenant, et de voir ce visage si gêné, et ce regard rempli de désir. Devant son air apeuré, je me rends compte que mon sourire est devenu beaucoup trop grand pour être bienveillant. Oups. Bon, apparemment mon côté pervers n'est pas facilement dissimulable, alors vaut mieux l'assumer dès maintenant…

 _« Tu verras, je vais bien m'occuper de toi eheh..._

 _\- Ehm, je dois être rassuré ou paniquer dès maintenant ?»_

Je ne sais pas moi-même, alors je lui souris en espérant qu'il trouvera la réponse lui-même ! Je sens ses mains remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et mes muscles se contractent sous ses caresses. Puis, il vient m'embrasser en caressant ma joue, et soudainement, je me retrouve en dessous de lui, et je crois que mon cerveau est tellement peu irrigué par mon sang (on se demande où il va, ce couillon !) que je ne réagis pas avant quelques secondes. Ainsi, il m'a basculé de manière si facile que je me sens un peu frustré, puis un peu troublé quand je le vois au dessus de moi. Mince, je n'aurais pas dû faire autant le malin… Son petit sourire me provoque des dragons dans le ventre, mais me fait un peu peur… Il va se venger, c'est sûr ! Il me dépose une ligne de baisers sur ma joue, jusqu'à mon oreille, et un long frisson vient faire trembler mon corps.

 _« Moi aussi j'ai le droit de jouer ? »_

Ce murmure à mon oreille me fait gémir malgré moi, et je comprends à présent sa gêne. Comment on fait pour empêcher ces sons ?! C'est méga gênant ! Et sa voix, bon dieu sa voix… Mon cœur vient d'exploser dans ma poitrine, et je doute que je pourrai un jour anéantir l'érection que j'ai à présent, tant elle me démange. Arghhhh Shouto joue autant que tu veux ! Ouais non, c'est super gênant de dire ça aussi, et jamais je n'en serais capable… Rah, pourquoi il est aussi désirable aussi ? Je commence à penser dans tous les sens, c'est pas bon signe ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux autre chose que son t-shirt contre ma peau. Mais est-ce le bon moment ? Vu qu'il n'a pas voulu se changer devant moi, je doute qu'il veuille qu'on… Enfin que je… Et qu'il… Bref, voilà quoi ! VITE, faut que je me reprenne. Argh, non, faut pas que j'utilise le verbe prendre... Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! ARGH, ça ne marche pas non plus, c'est pire ! Bon, ta gueule cerveau !

 _« Et à quoi voudrais-tu jouer ? »_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire de manière sadique. Voilà pour empêcher mon demeuré de cerveau de penser, je vais me concentrer sur son visage si adorable. AH, dommage, car il replonge dans mon cou. Je parle à voix haute, ou il a deviné ? Non, impossible ! Soudain, il mordille doucement la peau de ma nuque, et un énième gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Ma gorge me trahit ! Il descend le long de ma clavicule, et pendant qu'il me couvre de baisers, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

 _« Tu crains les chatouilles ?_

 _\- Hein ? Non pas du tout… »_

Apparemment, il ne me croit pas, car il reprend d'assaut ma clavicule alors que j'explose de rire, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tordre dans tous les sens possibles. Je l'entends rire doucement, et cela secoue un peu plus mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique. Il arrête sa torture, et me regarde avec tendresse. Il me propose d'aller manger un bout, et même si mon bas ventre semble totalement opposé à cette idée, j'accepte, et dès lors il se lève. J'ai soudainement très froid sans son corps contre le mien, et j'ai très envie de me réfugier dans la chaleur des draps, mais je me lève à mon tour, mets un t-shirt, et je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine.

 _« Mais il n'y a vraiment personne qui vit ici à part toi ?_

 _\- Mon père passe une fois tous les quatre mois, pour voir si la maison est encore debout. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. »_

Je hausse les épaules en restant muet. Je ne pourrais pas habiter seul, je pense. Être seul, comme ça, sans ma mère ou mes amis… Encore une fois, ce doit être si pesant, si triste. Dehors, il a l'air de faire un peu froid, et le ciel est totalement gris. Todoroki me propose, en guise de déjeuner, des céréales ou des fruits, et semble surpris quand je lui déclare que je prendrai les deux, si cela ne le dérange pas.

 _« Je suis un gros mangeur ahah… Surtout le matin. »_

Je me sens un peu gêné, mais je pense qu'il est mieux pour nous deux qu'il découvre l'étendue de mon appétit dès à présent. On mange en silence, et j'ai l'impression d'être un ogre affamé devant mon bol de céréales, avec des bouts de pomme et de kiwi, alors qu'il croque lentement dans sa propre pomme, en m'observant. Lorsque j'ai fini mon déjeuner, je soupire de contentement, et je le regarde de manière joyeuse. J'adore sa posture. Même quand il mange, il a cette étrange et superbe élégance.

 _« Shoutooooo ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Si je te demandais de venir avec moi lors d'un festival, tu le ferais ? »_

Quand je le vois se crisper, je lui lance mon regard de chaton qui fait craquer même Tenya, et il détourne les yeux. Ma mère m'a parlé de ce festival qui se déroulera ce week-end, et j'aimerais beaucoup voir Shouto en kimono… Et puis, ça nous fera une sortie ! Je me demande déjà comment on se comportera… Je doute qu'il veuille montrer au grand jour notre relation, surtout que dans notre carrière de héros, je pense que ça fera jaser beaucoup de personnes.

 _« Mmh, tu penses qu'il y aura du monde ?_

 _\- Pas énormément, mais il y en aura un peu tout de même._

 _\- C'est quand ?_

 _\- Ce week-end ! »_

Il semble réfléchir longuement, puis, il accepte en me lançant un petit sourire. Je me sens tellement heureux qu'il accepte d'y aller avec moi ! Je sais qu'il a du mal avec les gens, avec la foule, et il fait des efforts pour être avec moi. Il est adorable.

 _« Tu as un kimono ?_

 _\- Quelques-uns, je trouverai bien quelque chose ahah._

 _\- J'ai hâte de te voir comme ça alors ! »_

Je me sens satisfais quand je le surprends en train de rougir, et il décide de changer de sujet. On parle de ce que l'on va faire dans la journée, vu qu'on est libres. Je ne vais pas lui avouer que j'avais prévu de rester au lit avec lui toute la journée ça fait un peu pervers et flemmard. Il me dit qu'il faut qu'il fasse les courses, et il est vrai que ses placards et son frigo me semblent beaucoup trop vides, quand je les compare à ceux que j'ai à la maison… Il se lève, et me déclare qu'il va prendre une douche, mais je crois qu'il a vu cette lueur perverse que j'essayais de refreiner dans mes yeux.

 _« Tu veux que je te lave le dos ahah ? »_

Le voir aussi rouge et troublé me donne envie de me coller à lui et de lui en donner envie, mais quand il me dit qu'il y arrivera tout seul, un fou rire me prend. Il s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en boudant, et je souhaite le rattraper, mais mon rire m'empêche totalement de marcher. J'essaie de le rassurer en lui disant que je plaisantais, mais il claque la porte derrière lui : je crois qu'il n'est pas convaincu.

Je reste seul dans le salon, et une fois mon fou rire achevé par la seule force de mon esprit (faut que j'arrête de dire de telles conneries, sinon je vais recommencer…), j'essaie de m'occuper le temps de sa douche qui me semble bien long. Je vais aux toilettes, et je me balade dans le salon pour essayer de voir quelques photos : j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ressemble sa mère, car je suppose qu'il ne tient pas son adorable visage de son père. Pendant de longues minutes, je cherche en vain. Je pense que je vais directement lui demander… Ainsi, je l'attends dans le couloir, et j'observe les irrégularités du plafond. Enfin, la porte s'ouvre.

 _« Ah, Shouto je voulais te demander - »_

Je me fige quand je vois son regard paniqué, puis je remarque qu'il n'est habillé que d'une serviette. De manière étonnante, j'arrive à mettre de côté mes songes pervers, et j'observe ses réactions. Il semble vraiment gêné, et me murmure qu'il va chercher des habits, puis part presque en courant dans sa chambre. Il me tourne le dos, et j'arrive à voir le haut de celui-ci. Ma respiration se bloque quand je vois quelques lignes blanchâtres, des tâches informes et sombres, et des anciennes plaies irrégulières, le tout sur une si petite partie de son dos. J'arrive à attraper l'un de ses regards paniqués quand il referme la porte, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de tomber au sol, en une pléthore de petits morceaux.

Mais quel abruti tu es, Izuku… Je pensais que les cicatrices qu'il m'avait évoquées, étaient comme celles que j'ai acquises à mon entraînement, d'où la raison de ma fierté vis-à-vis de celles-ci. Mais quel débile ! Je sens que mes larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je dois les contrôler. Je ne veux pas qu'il remarque à quel point ça me touche. Dans cet état, je ne pense pas que lui demander quoique ce soit à propos de sa mère soit approprié. Il sort quelques instants plus tard, et j'essaie d'être le moins triste possible.

 _« Ah ! Oui, je voulais te demander si je pouvais t'emprunter un haut, j'ai tout pris sauf ça…_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr. »_

Il me tend l'un de ses t-shirts, et je me rends à mon tour dans la douche. Sous l'eau bouillante, mes larmes coulent, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer à ça. Je pense que j'ai vu ces cicatrices blanches parce que j'étais au courant de leur existence, car finalement, elles ne contrastent pas vraiment avec sa peau exsangue. Seules ses tâches sombres sont vraiment visibles. Un individu lambda ne verrait pas la totalité de ces traces dont il a honte. J'essaie de faire sortir toute cette tristesse sous la douche, car je sais que mes larmes demeureront invisibles, et mes quelques sanglots inaudibles. Après de longues minutes, je sors et me sèche convenablement. Avant de mettre son t-shirt, je renifle celui-ci et me sent tellement heureux de pouvoir sentir cette odeur sur moi. C'est incroyable à quel point il peut me faire passer de la tristesse à la joie… Pendant que je m'habille, je remarque une tâche de sang sur le coin de la baignoire, et je regarde mon corps pour voir si c'est moi qui ai saigné. Bizarre… Je demanderai à Shouto s'il s'est rouvert, ça peut être possible. Et il ne m'en parlerait pas, de peur de m'inquiéter.

Shouto, cesse de toujours te taire.

Dès que je sors de la salle de bain, on part pour la supérette. Durant le trajet, je lui parle du festival, pour essayer de le divertir de tous ces gens qui nous observent. Depuis le championnat, la plupart des citoyens nous reconnaissent dans la rue, mais n'osent pas nous parler. Tant mieux, mais cela me gêne de voir que l'on me connait presque partout où je vais. Mais bon, il faut que je m'y habitue, car quand je serai le plus grand des héros, le monde entier connaîtra mon nom ! Enfin, si je le deviens un jour… Quand on arrive dans le magasin, je suis Todoroki partout où il va : on dirait qu'il connait par cœur le bâtiment ! Il prend du thé, des fruits, de la viande et des pâtes, et je me demande si c'est son repas de la journée ou de la semaine…

 _« Mais tu les manges tous, tous ces fruits ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Comme ça je n'ai pas besoin de cuisiner et c'est pas mal. »_

Il a vraiment une alimentation atypique, mais ça a l'air marrant ! Mon regard est soudainement attiré par une montagne blonde, et quand je vois le visage énervé de Katsuki, je me crispe. Je fronce les sourcils quand je le vois regarder sans cesse derrière lui. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se préoccuper des autres, surtout s'ils le suivent… Il est tellement fier que même s'il était en danger, il préfèrerait se montrer indifférent qu'inquiet. Il a l'air vraiment nerveux, et se balade avec un grand sac poubelle. Il habite tout sauf ici ! Pourquoi il viderait ses poubelles ici ? Il y a un truc qui cloche… Je m'approche discrètement de lui, mais il me remarque trop rapidement.

 _« Deku, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!_

 _\- Ehm, je voulais te demander la même chose…_

 _\- C'est pas tes oignons, laisse-moi tranquille ! »_

Toujours aussi aimable. Il lance un regard hautain à Shouto, qui garde ce visage neutre qu'il arbore devant tous les élèves à part moi.

 _« Et toi, le glaçon, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Deku ? Vous me suivez ?! »_

Je baisse la tête. Mince, s'il devine que Shouto et moi sommes ensemble… Je ne sais pas s'il réagirait bien. Pourquoi ? Ehm, ça a toujours été ambigu... Je ne sais pas si on est amis, ennemis, camarades, rivaux… Et il pourrait totalement utiliser ça contre moi, pour me rabaisser une fois encore. Je baisse la tête, alors que mon compagnon fronce les sourcils. Pitié, ne le provoque pas…

 _« T'es pas le centre du monde. Je faisais mes courses. »_

Je suis choqué quand je le vois continuer son chemin sans répondre à Shouto et se contenter de soupirer d'agacement, et il se retourne souvent pour voir si on le suit. Il est **définitivement** trop étrange. Je peux entendre quelques bruits de métal s'échapper du sac sombre. Je suis beaucoup trop intrigué… Bon, apparemment, il n'a tué personne, vu que j'ai entendu du métal. Ou alors il a tué un robot ?! Peut-être qu'il est en danger… ? Todoroki remarque à quel point ma curiosité torture mon esprit.

 _« Je sais que tu le connais depuis longtemps, mais tu ne devrais pas tant t'inquiéter pour lui. »_

Je pense que lui expliquer maintenant ma relation avec Katcchan serait beaucoup trop long et compliqué, alors je lui souris en lui déclarant qu'il a raison. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Tout le long du chemin, je me demande ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ce maudit sac poubelle.

Devrais-je aller jeter un coup d'œil ?


	9. Une poupée et un chien

**Bonjouuur ! Ce sera le dernier chapitre de l'année, car je bosse à la caserne jusqu'au premier janvier. Alors j'en profite pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, je remercie celles qui me laissent des reviews car elles m'encouragent vraiment à continuer et elles me montrent ce qui plaît et ce qui plaît moins ! J'espère vous retrouver dans quelques temps. :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Même dans les bras de Shouto, je n'ai pas pu faire sortir Kacchan de ma tête. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien me détendait énormément, mais dès que je me laissais aller, mes interrogations revenaient. Que faisait-il là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac ? Et pourquoi cette terrible impression que tout ça n'est pas normal ? Parfois, alors que l'on regardait une série et que son odeur me hantait délicieusement, je me perdais dans ces songes. Et s'il avait tué quelqu'un ?! Arf, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Je suis avec mon chaton tout mignon, qui me sert dans ses bras. Je peux sentir sa respiration contre la peau de mon cou, et parfois ça me donne des frissons. Et sa chaleur rajoutée à celle que nous procure les draps est trop agréable. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un bain qui ne refroidit pas. Mais bref, je m'égare ! Lorsqu'il commence à se faire tard, je me retourne vers lui. Ah, je déteste l'idée de devoir le quitter… Son regard se pose sur moi, et mon cœur bondit quand je vois qu'il me regarde. J'adore quand il me regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de mieux, dès que ses yeux sont dirigés vers les miens.

Je l'embrasse doucement, conscient que ce sont nos derniers moments ensemble avant le lendemain. Quand je le vois, par la suite, me sourire, je me sens tellement triste de devoir partir.

 _« Je vais devoir y aller Shouto, ma mère doit m'attendre… »_

Je vois son regard changer, et je peux y voir toutes les nuances du chagrin. Oh mon chatooon… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste ! Il saisit tendrement mon visage, m'embrasse sur le front et me sert contre lui, alors que je me blottis contre son torse.

 _« Je ne veux pas que tu partes…_

 _\- Je ne veux pas non plus tu sais… Mais je ne peux pas rester, malheureusement… »_

Je me détache de lui, et je caresse lentement son visage attristé. J'ai envie de le faire rire, mais que dire ? Il est si beau quand il rit. Mais je crois que je me répète. Sinon, je peux l'adopter non ? Ah, je ne suis pas certain que ma mère veuille…

 _« Tu sais, si je pouvais passer mes nuits à tes côtés, j'aurais apporté ma brosse à dent et tu en aurais marre que je prenne toute la place dans le lit ahah ! »_

Quand je le vois sourire, mon cœur entame un 100m endiablé, et je suis certain qu'il pourrait battre les meilleurs athlètes et le record mondial. Et quand il m'embrasse, je suis persuadé qu'il serait le plus grand sprinter de tous les temps. Longtemps, ses lèvres restent contre les miennes, et cette impression est magique à chaque fois que je la retrouve. Puis, quand sa bouche humide s'écarte et me laisse, je me sens démuni. On se lève sans en avoir envie, et j'enfile mes chaussures rapidement. Je ne veux pas partir, mais si je prends mon temps, je pense que je n'y arriverai pas. Quand j'enfile mon manteau, j'essaie de lui sourire, mais je crois qu'il a tout de même vu la tristesse de cette grimace. Alors, c'est l'heure de notre dernier câlin ? Je me colle contre lui, et je peux sentir ses bras m'entourer alors que je me réfugie dans le creux de son cou. Son odeur m'envahit. Elle va tant me manquer, cette vilaine… Shouto, lui, me manque déjà, même si je ne suis pas encore parti. Il m'embrasse tristement, remuant faiblement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Retiens-moi…

Alors que la porte est devant nous, je ne me sens pas capable de quitter ses bras. Je crois que je le sers un peu trop fort, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… J'ai l'impression qu'on creuse la paroi de mon cœur avec une pelleteuse. Je m'écarte de lui, et je remarque que mes yeux sont trempés quand je vois son visage se décomposer.

 _« Mais enfin, Izuku… Ne pleure donc pas…_

 _\- Désolé, j'ai essayé de me retenir, mais je n'y arrive pas… »_

Il me prend doucement la main, alors que j'essaie d'essuyer mes quelques larmes. Ah, je ne pensais pas pleurer devant lui… Il replace quelques mèches hirsutes de mes cheveux, et m'embrasse sur le front une fois encore.

Ne lâche pas ma main…

J'essaie de lui sourire, mais je doute que le résultat soit présent. On s'embrasse une dernière fois, et je passe le pas de la porte en lui disant que je viendrai le chercher demain, pour aller à Yuei. Il me demande de faire attention en rentrant. Ah, il est adorable…

Et la porte se referme.

Je fixe cette dernière pendant de longues secondes, alors que mes larmes rendent ma vue floue. Il fait sombre, le soleil est presque couché. Puis, cette pensée qui me hantait depuis ce matin me revient. Et si j'allais vérifier ?

Je me dirige vers la supérette où l'on est allés. Je me repère assez bien, et je me sens vraiment fier de retrouver mon chemin ! J'arrive rapidement à l'endroit où l'on a croisé Bakugou. Je me demande où est ce qu'il est allé… Je regarde dans toutes les petites rues qui croisent la route principale, jusqu'à ce qu'un sac dans la pénombre attire mon attention. Je vérifie que personne ne tourne autour, et décide de l'ouvrir. J'espère que personne ne sortira de la pénombre… Quand une odeur de pourri me parvient jusqu'aux narines, mon estomac se tord de dégoût. Merde, il a vraiment tué quelqu'un... ?  
Dans le sac, il y a des bananes pourries, des serviettes en papier, des mouchoirs, et un liquide bizarre.

Je me suis planté.

Je rebouche le sac en retenant ma respiration. Je suis tombé sur de vraies ordures argh… Je vagabonde encore un peu, en essayant d'ignorer le fait que cette recherche est ridicule. Je rigole, seul dans les rues désertes, quand un objet attire mon attention. Un autre sac, posé exactement de la même manière… Je tente ou pas ? Ce serait le genre de Katsuki d'imiter la manière dont les ordures sont agencées… Je m'approche avec prudence, et touche le sac du bout des doigts. Je sens quelque chose de dur. Et si j'avais trouvé ?

J'ouvre le sac avec prudence, retenant mon souffle au cas où je me serais trompé. Puis, quand je découvre l'intérieur du sac, je me raidis de surprise.

C'est une poupée en tissu. Elle ressemble définitivement trop à Katsuki Bakugou. Et elle est transpercée de toute part par des tiges en fer, qui s'entrechoquent en faisant un bruit monstrueux. Alors que je suis sidéré par cette découverte, je sens une odeur très désagréable. Je me retourne soudainement vers la pénombre, et je me raidis tellement que mes muscles me font souffrir.

Merde. C'est quoi ça ?

On dirait un chien… Enfin, je crois… Quand je me penche vers cette silhouette sombre allongée sur le sol, j'arrive à percevoir une énorme plaie dans son abdomen, et ses organes étalés sur le sol. Ma respiration accélère beaucoup trop, je sens ma bouche se remplir de salive. Merde, qui a fait ça ? Dès que je vois qu'une de ses pattes est à l'autre bout de la ruelle, je régurgite le contenu de mon estomac et pousse un gémissement de douleur.

Titubant, je m'enfuis de cette ruelle aux allures de l'enfer, et cours dans la direction dont je proviens. Merde, merde, merde. C'était quoi ça ? Qui a osé faire ça à un animal ? Ses tripes étalées sur le sol, l'odeur du sang et de la pourriture… Et ses membres dispersés ici et là… Bon dieu, qu'il a dû souffrir… Je pleure alors que je ralentis. Pourquoi Katsuki a-t-il posé ce truc ici... ? A-t-il vu le chien ? Est-ce lui qui a fait ça... ? Impossible, malgré ses airs de brute, je sais qu'il adore ces braves bêtes… Car elles sont stupidement loyales et aimantes envers leur maître. C'est certain, ce n'est pas lui. Mais alors qui… ? Et ça veut dire quoi, cette poupée ? Pourquoi ressemblait-elle tant à Bakugou.. ?

Au fil de mes pensées, j'arrive rapidement devant chez moi. Argh, il ne faut pas que ma mère remarque mon trouble. Devant ma porte, je respire longtemps, essuie mes larmes. Sinon, je lui parlerai de Shouto…

J'ouvre la porte, et lui déclare que je suis rentré. Elle vient m'accueillir avec son sourire, mais celui-ci fane rapidement quand elle voit mon visage. Je crois que ça se voit ahah…

 _« Izuku… ? Que s'est-il passé ?! »_

Bon, on va sortir la carte des aveux.

 _« Je dois te parler de quelque chose, maman… Viens, on va s'asseoir… »_

Elle a l'air vraiment inquiète quand je lui dis ça. On se dirige vers le salon, on s'assoit sur le canapé, et elle m'observe avec un regard appréhensif. C'est mal de détourner son attention avec Shouto… Mais au moins, je lui aurai dit, et je n'aurai plus à faire semblant…

 _« Tu vois, l'ami chez qui je suis allé dormir ?_

 _\- Oui ? Tu t'es disputé avec lui ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… »_

Comment le lui dire ? Ce n'est pas mon ami ? Je n'aime pas les filles ? Je rêve de toucher ses fesses nues ? Woh, non, pas ça. Elle me fixe, et ça me met mal à l'aise.

 _« Je ne peux pas le garder plus longtemps pour moi… En fait, je ne le considère pas comme mon ami…_

 _\- Eh bien, ne le côtoie plus mon cœur… Tu n'as pas à rester avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas…_

 _\- C'est tout le contraire, maman… Je l'aime beaucoup trop. »_

Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la ferme en fronçant les sourcils.

 _« Attends, comment ça… ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon ami. Parce que je l'aime, et que lui aussi. »_

Cette fois, sa bouche reste ouverte, et elle me regarde d'un air choqué. Je sens mes larmes monter, plus à cause de la fatigue et des précédents évènements que par le fait qu'elle soit sans voix.

 _« Mais… C'est pour ça que tu sautais tant de joie… »_

Je hausse les épaules en souriant légèrement, puis un énorme sourire vient décorer son visage rond. Elle se jette sur moi et m'enlace si fort que j'en étouffe presque.

 _« C'est génial ! Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit un garçon ahah ! Et je le rencontre quand ? »_

Pendant quelques secondes, je reste abasourdi devant son sourire béat. Oh, je t'aime tellement maman !

 _« Euh… Eh bien, je pense que je vais l'inviter à dormir ici pour qu'on aille au festival ensemble, ce week-end… »_

Elle hoche la tête et sa réaction illumine ma soirée déjà bien sombre. On passe à table, on discute de manière joviale, et j'en oublie presque ce pauvre chien. Mais, une fois seul sous mes draps, je tremble en y repensant. Cette histoire n'est vraiment pas nette… Alors que j'envoie des messages à Shouto, je me demande si je devrais lui en parler. Mais il va me dire que je me soucie trop de Katsuki, et que je devrais l'ignorer…

Au fond, il n'a pas besoin de se préoccuper de cette histoire… Je peux le faire tout seul ! Il est déjà tant torturé… Mon pauvre chaton… J'ai l'impression d'avoir froid, maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait de s'endormir contre lui. J'espère qu'il ne se sent pas seul…

* * *

Je me réveille avec l'horrible impression d'avoir le corps en miettes. Je prends ma douche et déjeune sans vraiment avoir conscience d'être réveillé. Une impression étrange, je sais ahah… Mais la sensation des pancakes moelleux sous ma langue me revitalise. Il faut dire que les fruits de Shouto sont bons, mais ne rivalisent pas avec les pancakes ! Je me gonfle de la bonne humeur de ma mère pour faire face à cette journée, j'essaie de chasser les pensées négatives de la veille, et j'affronte la fraîcheur du matin pour rejoindre Todoroki. Je m'emmitoufle dans mon écharpe, et marche rapidement : d'une part pour réchauffer mes jambes, et de l'autre part pour le revoir plus vite. Me réveiller sans lui m'est désagréable, à présent. Argh, après une seule nuit, il me rend si accro ? Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on…

Je m'arrête dans la rue, le rouge aux joues. Merde, à quoi j'allais penser là ? Argh, débile de Deku ! Je continue ma route, en ignorant les regards intrigués des passants. Pourquoi mes songes se dirigent toujours vers ça… ? Il a une trop grande influence sur le contenu de mes pensées ! Je pense que mon visage est tellement chaud que s'il neigeait, la neige fondrait à dix mètres au dessus de mon visage. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui de cette façon… Encore la faute de mon stupide cerveau ça !

J'arrive devant sa porte, et me réjouis d'avance à l'idée de voir sa petite bouille (et ses fesses rebondies). Quand celle-ci s'ouvre, je me sens sourire à m'en faire mal aux joues, et je saute dans les bras de Shouto, qui rigole à gorge déployée contre moi.

 _« Shoutoooo tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué !_

 _\- Calme-toi ahah ! »_

Je l'embrasse aussitôt sa phrase achevée, et je me rends compte d'à quel point le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes m'avait manqué. Il essaie de s'écarter, mais je l'embrasse encore, et il abandonne l'idée de respirer ahah. Finalement, je le libère après quelques baisers, et je m'écarte en lui souriant.

 _« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi tu sais.. ? »_

Il me caresse le cuir chevelu, et je me sens comme un chat, car si je le pouvais, je ronronnerais. Mais je ne sais pas faire, alors je me contente de lui prendre la main.

 _« Je peux te poser une question.. ?_

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux !_

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se montre devant les autres ? »_

Sa question me fige dans mes élans d'amour, et je fronce les sourcils. En quoi est-ce dérangeant… ? Ma mère est déjà au courant, et si elle a bien réagi, les autres feront de même non… ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'inquiète à propos de ça.

 _« Je me demandais ça… Parce que si tu veux poursuivre ton rêve d'être un symbole, le plus grand héros de tous les temps… Alors peut-être que notre relation pourrait être un obstacle… Tu auras moins d'opportunités, moins de soutien… Beaucoup moins de soutien… »_

Woh. Jamais je n'avais pensé à cet aspect… Mais il est vrai que si All Might avait été en relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas tant admiré, car il ne se consacrerait pas tout entier à sa cause sinon. Et si c'était un homme… Argh, comment fait-il pour penser et tout anticiper comme ça ?

 _« Je ne sais pas… Je n'y avais absolument pas songé… »_

Mais… Il a raison. Cela m'attriste, mais… Il coupe le flux de mes songes en ébouriffant mes cheveux emmêlés, et il me sourit.

 _« Ça ne me dérange pas, Izuku. Je t'aiderai à accomplir tes rêves, et je refuse que tu les abandonnes pour moi. Mais le soir, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de câlins pour ceux que je ne pourrai pas te faire la journée. »_

Oh. J'ai le meilleur petit ami de tous les temps. Comment fait-il pour me comprendre sans même m'entendre… ? Je me réfugie une fois encore dans ses bras, rassuré à l'idée qu'il me soutient même en faisant ce sacrifice. Je l'aime tellement.

 _« Merci, Shouto… »_

Je sens sa main revenir sur ma tête, et cette caresse me détend. Il m'embrasse, et j'aimerais tant continuer, mais il est bientôt l'heure d'y aller. Je lui fais remarquer, et il soupire. On sort de la maison, mais la distance de sa main avec la mienne me semble immense. Il est trop loin. Vite, il faut que je pense à autre chose, sinon je vais craquer.

 _« Tu iras voir Miss Recovery quand on arrivera ?_

 _\- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celle-là…_

 _\- Shouto ! Elle t'a sauvé la vie… »_

Il hausse les épaules, et sa réaction provoque en moi une sourde colère. Il m'assure qu'il ira quand même, mais je ne me sens pas convaincu. Comment peut-il être aussi indifférent à propos d'une personne qui a tout fait pour le sauver… ? Peut-être qu'il lui en veut, justement à propos de ça… ? Et moi, m'en veut-il… ?

On arrive rapidement au lycée, et Ochako me rejoint. Je crois que Shouto se sent de trop, et je le comprends vu comment elle le regarde… Je lui dis qu'on se verrait plus tard pour le libérer de ce regard, et il marche jusqu'à pénétrer dans l'établissement. Quand il disparaît, Tenya nous rejoint, et Ochako me lance un sourire mauvais.

 _« Alors ? On sèche les cours hier, et l'on ne me raconte rien ?_

 _\- Ehm.. Tout s'est arrangé, ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, il s'excuse pour son comportement envers toi. »_

Elle a l'air surprise. Bon, je sais que c'est un mensonge, mais si ça peut lui permettre de ne pas le détester…

 _« Et, accessoirement, on est ensemble… »_

Ma meilleure amie hurle dans tous les sens, et Tenya ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Je me sens gêné par toute l'attention qu'elle attire sur nous, alors que mon meilleur ami pose sa main sur mon épaule.

 _« Je suis heureux pour toi, Midoriya._

 _\- Et pourquoi vous ne vous teniez pas la main en arrivant ?_

 _\- On veut rester discrets… »_

Mes amis hochent la tête en signe de compréhension, et l'on monte en cours. Peu après, Shouto arrive également, et quand je lui souris, il fait de même.

 _« Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire… »_

Je me retourne vers ma meilleure amie qui semble vraiment surprise, et quand j'aperçois le trouble de Shouto, je décide de faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer de parler de tout et de rien.

 _« Izuku, vu les sourires qu'il te lance, les autres vont finir par le deviner aussi eheh… »_

Son murmure me fait beaucoup trop rougir, alors qu'elle rigole. Aizawa-sensei arrive rapidement et commence son cours. J'essaie de rester concentré et de prendre des notes, mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec ses tournures de phrases. Soudain, il interrompt son cours, chose qu'il fait très rarement.

 _« Todoroki, si dehors est si intéressant, tu n'as qu'à y aller. »_

Il s'excuse auprès de notre professeur, et je l'observe longtemps. Que regarde-t-il dehors ? Peut-être qu'il pense à quelque chose… À la fin du cours, je décide de l'embêter un peu.

 _« Alors comme ça tu es distrait, Shouto… ? On se demande par quoi… »_

Ma pique marche, et je le vois rougir face à mon sous-entendu. Je me sens fier de pouvoir provoquer ça chez lui, et j'éclate de rire devant son adorable visage troublé.

 _« N-Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça…_

 _\- Mon cul oui !_

 _\- Oui. »_

Sa réponse et son air sérieux me coupent dans ma moquerie, et je me sens rougir. Il pensait vraiment à mes fesses… ? Il rigole face à ma réaction, mais quelque chose derrière moi le coupe dans son rire. Je me retourne, et je vois le visage pervers et amusé de Ochako. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir davantage et d'être gêné. La voix de Katsuki me sort de cet état et je me raidis, alors que les souvenirs que j'essayais de bloquer me reviennent en tête.

 _« Qu'est-ce que t'as, la double face ? Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ? »_

Mon chaton l'ignore, alors que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer. Je me demande s'il sait pour le chien… Vraiment… Et c'est pour ça qu'il semble si nerveux. Cette poupée ne présage rien de bon… La journée passe rapidement, Katsuki a l'air vraiment à fleur de peau. Sur le chemin du retour, je songe soudainement au festival de ce week-end et de ma discussion avec ma maman.

 _« D'ailleurs, ma mère voudrait t'accueillir chez nous ahah !_

 _\- Euh, comment ça ?_

 _\- Vu que je suis resté dormir chez toi, c'est à ton tour de venir chez moi…_

 _\- Ah… Eh bien, on peut faire ça demain soir ? C'est la veille du festival, si j'ai bonne mémoire… »_

Je souris à la pensée qu'il a eu la même idée que moi. On arrive devant sa maison, et je me hâte de rentrer dedans pour pouvoir le toucher sans avoir peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne. Une fois la porte fermée, je me jette dans ses bras, et tout m'énivre d'un coup : son odeur, sa chaleur, son corps contre le mien…

 _« Me retenir pendant une journée de t'effleurer, de t'embrasser, de t'enlacer… C'est un véritable enfer, tu sais ?_

 _\- Je le sais, puisque je vis le même. »_

Quand j'entends ça, je l'embrasse avec plus de fougue que je n'imaginais, et le fait qu'il en fasse autant me provoque des frissons. Lorsque j'agrippe ses hanches je peux le sentir frissonner contre moi, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir quand je sens ses dents mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Argh, c'est vraiment agréable… Mais si on continue, je vais rester ici et passer la nuit à l'embrasser, à le mordiller, à le caresser… Rien que d'y penser, mon état empire. Heureusement, il s'écarte de moi pour me fixer de ce regard irrésistible et lubrique.

 _« Chat… Ne me donne pas envie maintenant ahah… Je devrais déjà être parti… »_

Il me lance un sourire pervers qui réveille… Ehm, la bête en moi, disons. Il me fait des petits baisers dans le cou, le fourbe ! C'est mon point faible ! Je ne peux pas empêcher quelques gémissements sortir de ma bouche sous la torture de ses baisers sur ma peau, et après quelques secondes à me tenter comme jamais, il s'écarte d'un air déçu. Argh, je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier de me libérer, ou le maudire car il a arrêté… ? Il serre ma main dans la sienne et m'embrasse tendrement, alors qu'il a comprit que j'allais m'en aller.

 _« Promis, demain soir, tu en auras assez de moi, tellement je t'embrasserai..._

 _\- Jamais je n'en aurais assez, de toi. »_

Je rigole face à ses paroles si adorables, je l'embrasse une dernière fois, et j'ouvre cette maudite porte.

 _« Je t'envoie un message quand je rentre, d'accord ?_

 _\- Je t'attends alors. Sois prudent sur la route. Je t'aime. »_

Je lui réponds que je l'aime aussi en souriant, et je ferme cette foutue porte. La routine se remet en place lorsque j'arrive chez moi. Douche, manger, discuter avec ma mère, aller au lit, parler avec Shouto. Penser à cette poupée étrange. Être hanté par ce pauvre chien. Soudain, je pense à quelque chose qui me fait froid dans le dos.

Finirai-je comme ce chien… ? Démembré, les tripes à l'air, abandonné par tous dans une ruelle sombre ? J'ai une mauvaise intuition. J'espère que les jours qui arrivent ne seront pas aussi étranges que la soirée d'hier…


	10. Une nuit contre toi

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi anxieux. Sa nervosité m'amuse, car de mon côté, je sais que ma mère l'aimera bien. Elle aime tout le monde, de toute façon. Alors que l'on arrive bientôt devant ma porte, je me mets devant lui pour lui barrer la route et essayer de le détendre un peu.

 _« Ne sois pas aussi stressé ! Elle est au courant de tout, et elle ne va pas te manger ahah ! »_

Il se raidit davantage. Arf, je suis nul pour rassurer les gens je crois… Mais il faudrait vraiment qu'il se détende, car j'ai peur qu'il me fasse une crise cardiaque. C'est mignon, car il regarde absolument partout, on dirait un chat dans une nouvelle maison ! Lorsque j'aperçois cette fameuse porte, je commence à me demander comment ça va se passer, ce soir. Demain, aussi. J'espère que ma mère lui plaira, que ma chambre ne lui fera pas peur, et qu'il s'amusera lors du festival. J'y pense, merde ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas retiré mes posters de All Might ? Je suis sûr qu'il va me prendre pour un taré stalker… Je lui lance un grand sourire et me dirige vers la porte de ma maison, alors qu'il me suit silencieusement. J'entre dans celle-ci et enlève mes chaussures, puis, voyant qu'il reste sur le pas de la porte, je lui fais signe de rentrer avec un petit sourire. Il est beaucoup trop poli ahah. Il m'imite et observe le hall avec attention.

C'est vraiment un chat en fait.

 _« Oh, Todoroki ! Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer ! »_

Je me retourne et vois ma mère, toute souriante, arriver dans la pièce. Puis, j'observe du coin de l'œil Shouto qui rougit face à elle, et je le trouve adorable.

 _« Bonjour…_

 _\- Ne sois pas si timide ! Entrez donc ! »_

Je devine sa gêne et le fait qu'il ne sache pas quoi faire, alors je lui prends doucement la main pour l'emmener dans le salon. Il se détend à ce contact et me suit jusqu'à ce que l'on s'assoie dans un fauteuil. Je crois que ma mère aussi est un peu stressée, car à peine est-elle assise qu'elle se relève pour aller dans la cuisine, et revient avec une théière et des tasses.

 _« Tu aimes le thé, Todoroki ?_

 _\- Ehm, oui madame…_

 _\- Argh ne m'appelle pas madame, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 70 ans ! Appelle-moi Inko ! »_

Je sens bien qu'elle essaie de le détendre au maximum. Faut dire que ce n'est pas facile, car même en lui caressant le dos de la main, il reste tendu. Je lui souris et lui murmure de se détendre, et il hoche la tête. On passe rapidement au repas : ça tombe bien, j'ai vraiment faim ! Lorsque le plat de nouilles sautées au bœuf et aux œufs arrive, mon estomac rugit d'envie. Ma mère parle des cours, de ce qu'il compte faire par la suite, et il répond de manière rapide et concise. Il n'a vraiment pas l'habitude eh… ? Je vois que pour éviter de faire un interrogatoire, ma mère revient parfois vers moi pour parler, et cette attitude me fait pouffer de rire. Elle me parle de l'école, de ma chambre qu'il faudrait que je range, et de plein de choses qu'elle n'évoque pas habituellement. Probablement pour ne pas lui imposer un silence.

Il déteste le silence.

Je repense à ce chien. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Et au rapport avec Kacchan. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas pu faire ça. Et puis, il essayait de se débarrasser de cette poupée, et je suis sûr qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas non plus… Et si quelqu'un essayait de l'effrayer ? Avec son caractère, il s'est toujours fait des ennemis, mais aucun n'a jamais osé s'en prendre directement à lui… Quand même, tous ces trucs dans le corps de la poupée, c'est super flippant. Devrais-je en parler à Shouto ? Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, et il semble être passionné par la tête de son assiette. Bon, si j'arrive à lui en parler dans la soirée, je vais essayer de le lui dire… Même si je pense que, vu que cela concerne Katsuki, il n'en aura pas grand-chose à faire.

Même s'il n'est pas tard, je décide de quitter le salon et d'aller dans ma chambre. Je dis bonne nuit à ma mère, qui me répond avec un sourire, et quand Todoroki m'observe me lever, il fait de même et me suit. Je prends ses affaires en passant dans le couloir, on monte les escaliers, traverse le couloir, et je regrette mes décorations enfantines d'All Might quand son visage se tord de surprise devant ma porte.

 _« Ne fais pas attention à tout ça, je devrais tout enlever mais j'ai jamais le temps ! »_

Ainsi, on rentre dans ma chambre, je pose ses affaires, et quand je vois qu'il ne sait pas où se mettre, une petite idée germe dans mon esprit… Je me rapproche de lui et me blottit dans ses bras. Quand ses bras me serrent, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un bouclier impénétrable. Enfin non, pas Shouto hein, parce que j'espère bien qu'il l'est… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Je me sens bête à rougir tout seul dans mon coin, alors que ses caresses sur ma tête me détendent à un point inimaginable. J'entends son cœur battre contre mon oreille, et j'ai l'impression que le mien veut le battre à la course. Je relève la tête, et je croise son regard que j'aime tant. Et j'adore le sourire qu'il vient de m'adresser, alors que je caresse son nez avec le mien. Parce que les bisous eskimos, c'est trop bien !

Cette idée me colle à la peau. J'ai soudainement vraiment chaud. Rien que son regard me fait un effet étrange… Et ça fait bien trop longtemps à mon goût que je n'ai pas pu le taquiner. Je m'écarte légèrement de lui, alors qu'il m'observe avec incompréhension et curiosité. Je me retiens de sourire, et quand j'enlève mon t-shirt, son visage surpris et le fait qu'il me regarde autant me fait sourire malgré mes efforts. J'adore l'effet que je lui fais. J'adore savoir que je lui plais.

 _« Bah alors chaton… ? Il faut bien se changer pour aller au lit ! »_

Il rougit soudainement, et je rigole face à ses réactions toujours aussi adorables. Je me colle contre lui, il est aussi brûlant que moi, et quand je rapproche ma bouche de son oreille, je remarque que sa respiration a considérablement accéléré.

 _« Tu m'aides à me déshabiller… ? »_

C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être la même personne quand je suis avec lui. Ou, au contraire, j'apprends à mieux me connaître ? Si jamais on m'avait dit que j'allais dire ça à Todoroki Shouto, je serais mort de honte et rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Je le regarde, et je crois que son cerveau s'est éteint. 404 Shouto not found ? Après quelques secondes, il se réveille enfin, et ses mains chaudes sur mon dos nu me font frémir de surprise. Quand il embrasse la peau de mon cou, je pousse un soupir de plaisir. Argh, c'est beaucoup trop agréable à cet endroit, ce n'est pas juste. Sa main contre ma peau me semble être une douce torture, tant je me retiens de gigoter face aux frissons qui m'assaillent. Et là, quand il passe sa main dans mon pantalon et que je sens ses doigts sur ma fesse, deux choses : je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir, et… Ouah, Shouto ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait si vite !

Sa seconde main torture mon torse et descend le long de mon ventre, en traçant des lignes imaginaires. Je retiens ma respiration et me contracte pour essayer de ne plus faire ces bruits ridicules. Ses doigts sur mon bas ventre me font frémir, je ne pensais pas que ces simples caresses me feraient autant d'effet. Puis il me libère de cette pression qui commençait à me faire mal.

 _« Tu veux vraiment que je l'enlève… ? »_

Son hésitation est tellement adorable ! Je lui lance un sourire, et enlève mon pantalon avec ses mains dans les miennes. Je finis de l'envoyer valser tout seul, c'est quand même plus pratique !

 _« Mais Shouto, ce n'est pas juste s'il n'y a que moi comme ça… Ce n'est pas égal… »_

Je lui prends doucement la main, alors que mon air faussement dérangé m'amuse grandement. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et j'observe ces lueurs dansantes de désir dans ses yeux s'atténuer devant l'hésitation et la peur. Merde Izuku, c'est évident qu'il n'est pas encore prêt…

 _« Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je comprendrai mon chat… Alors surtout dis-le moi, si tu ne veux pas… »_

Je lui caresse la joue pour essayer de le rassurer. Mince… Si je veux que ça arrive, je veux qu'il le veuille vraiment. Qu'il veuille me montrer, qu'il n'ait plus honte, qu'il n'ait plus peur… Il pose ses mains contre mes reins, me rapproche de lui, et à ma grande surprise, il m'embrasse avec une fougue dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me demander ce à quoi il a pensé pour revenir dans cet état, mais ses lèvres contre les miennes et ses baisers pressants coupent toute communication avec mon cerveau. Je commence à lui mordiller les lèvres en guise de réponse, et quand il me susurre ces mots à mon oreille, c'est comme si un éclair venait de m'embraser le bas ventre.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends… ? »_

Deuxième surprise en quelques secondes. Il va finir par faire disjoncter mon cerveau à son tour ! Je ne sais pas s'il me dit ça pour me faire plaisir, ou s'il en a vraiment envie…

 _« Tu es sûr… ? »_

Quand il hoche la tête, et que je vois son sourire, je n'hésite pas à l'embrasser comme il me l'a fait il y a quelques secondes. J'ose même passer mes mains sous son t-shirt, et le contact de sa peau chaude et ferme avec mes doigts me fait presque ronronner. Je crois que j'ai eu un peu trop d'élan, car je l'entends se cogner contre le mur. Mais il ne semble pas avoir mal, et le fait de savoir qu'il ne peut pas m'échapper… Eh bien, je peux dire que ça me plaît beaucoup trop… Je l'embrasse, encore et encore, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais le faire. Au fur et à mesure que je découvre son torse, je remonte un peu plus son haut, mais il me gêne beaucoup trop. Alors, je m'écarte de lui à contre-cœur pour le lui ôter, et quand je le vois torse nu contre moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer. Il porte ses mains devant sa peau, probablement par réflexe, et cette réaction m'arrache un sourire triste.

 _« Ne te cache pas… Tu es beau, Shouto. »_

J'entremêle mes doigts avec les siens et je le pousse doucement sur le lit. Quand je me trouve au dessus de lui, cela me rappelle l'infirmerie, et le fait qu'il soit torse nu en dessous de moi m'excite plus que de raison. Je veux qu'il s'aime autant que je l'aime. Je l'embrasse, encore et encore. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce besoin irrépressible d'avoir ses lèvres contre les miennes ? Il est tellement beau, là, sous moi, les cheveux démêlés, la respiration saccadée, le visage rougi et la peau légèrement humide. Ses mains reviennent caresser mes fesses, et ça m'amuse un peu. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas le seul à être pervers. Je décide d'enlever ce pantalon qui m'empêche de toucher sa peau nue, et j'essaie de faire abstraction des traits blancs que je vois sur ses cuisses et son torse. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise… Puis, mon regard est attiré par son caleçon noir qui en passant, lui va à ravir, et quand je remarque qu'il a aussi une érection, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'est pas étonnant, mais c'est quand même plaisant d'avoir une preuve que ça lui plaît autant que moi.

 _« Bah alors… ? T'as une bosse bizarre mon chat… »_

Il rigole devant mon sourire qui doit apparaître plus que pervers, et quand je vois qu'il se gratte les yeux, je profite de sa cécité temporaire pour passer mes doigts dessus. Quand j'entends son gémissement surpris, ça me donne envie de l'entendre crier.

 _« Tu sais quoi, ça tombe bien, je suis médecin ! Je peux essayer de te soigner ça… ? »_

Il est beaucoup trop beau pour que je me retienne. Sa respiration saccadée et son regard lubrique me font craquer. Alors je continue de le frôler du bout des doigts… Puis mes caresses deviennent un peu plus insistantes au fur et à mesure que j'entends sa voix, que j'entends ses râles et ses gémissements qui me mettent dans un état fou. C'est étrange, de toucher un autre… truc, que le sien. C'est marrant, c'est dur, mais ça bouge beaucoup. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte sur moi… Sa voix rauque me vient aux oreilles et occulte toutes mes pensées. J'ai envie d'enlever ce dernier vêtement. J'ai envie de revoir ce visage déformé par le désir, encore et encore. J'ai envie de voir à quoi il pourrait ressembler, si je lui faisais l'amour. Je ne rêve pas, hein ? Impossible que je rêve. Il est beau, beaucoup trop beau. J'ai envie de l'embrasser partout, de le caresser partout, de le regarder partout.

 _« Ehm, Izuku… Je ne peux pas… »_

Sa voix gémissante me tire de mes réflexions, et je m'arrête soudainement. Mince, ai-je fait un truc qu'il n'aimait pas ? Je lui ai peut-être fait mal ?

 _« J'ai l'impression qu'All Might nous regarde… Et ça me calme directement… »_

Putain. Je rigole face au ridicule de la situation. Je savais que j'aurais dû enlever tout ça, mais ces posters ont quand même une énorme valeur sentimentale… Je me casse la gueule en plein fou rire, et je me retrouve sur le sol, à rire en me tenant les côtes. Je le vois se tenir au dessus du lit, l'air inquiet.

 _« Je savais que j'aurais dû les enlever… »_

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire, et pendant de longues minutes, son air consterné empire mon cas. Mes abdominaux me font énormément souffrir, je crois qu'il est temps de se calmer… Je décide de quitter le sol qui m'avait gentiment rattrapé, et je rejoins Shouto dans les draps. J'embrasse son épaule pendant qu'il me serre dans ses bras, et je remarque que l'excitation qui me tenait en otage a disparu.

 _« Désolé pour ça._

 _\- Ce n'est rien mon chat. Je suis quand même heureux d'avoir pu te voir et te toucher. »_

Face aux rougeurs qui s'installent sur son visage, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il m'embrasse sur le front, et cette sensation est beaucoup trop agréable et rassurante. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et lui caresse le ventre du bout des doigts, en détaillant avec attention ces lignes blanchâtres qu'il semble détester.

 _« Bonne nuit Shouto. »_

Je sens son corps se détendre au fur et à mesure de mes caresses, et sa respiration devient calme et régulière. Je comprends qu'il ne les aime pas, car elles renferment des souvenirs douloureux… Mais je trouve ça joli, moi. On dirait un petit zèbre. Enfin, pas tant que ça, mais ça lui donne une particularité qui lui est propre. Même s'il n'avait pas de cicatrices, je pense que je pourrais le reconnaître, mais cela me donne une certitude. Parfois, elles sont droites, comme une plaie certaines sont étranges et forment des arcs de cercle. Lorsqu'elles ne sont pas blanches, elles sont foncées et rondes, comme des marques de brûlure.

Je m'endors pendant que je pense que j'aime bien son ventre ferme où je peux tracer les formes de ses abdominaux du bout des doigts.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux avant lui. Il fait sombre, j'ignore l'heure qu'il est, et je remarque que pendant la nuit, on a bougé. Il est dos à moi, et il semble encore endormi. Dans la pénombre, j'arrive presque à voir encore ces cicatrices dans son dos, qui semblent plus nombreuses que partout ailleurs. Je pose mes mains contre sa peau et commence à le caresser du bout des doigts pour le réveiller. Si je pouvais me réveiller chaque matin comme ça, et le réveiller toujours de cette manière, je signerais directement. Pendant de longues minutes mes mains parcourent sa peau, massent ses épaules, et je dépose quelques baisers ici et là. Puis, je le sens bouger, et il pousse un grognement en s'étirant les jambes et les bras. Il se retourne vers moi, et sa mine endormie me fait encore sourire. (De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui ne me fait pas sourire chez lui ?)

 _« Bien dormi mon chat ? »_

Sans même me répondre il réclame un câlin et vient contre moi, en me grognant un petit « oui ». Tiens, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait grognon le matin. Son attitude me fait rire, alors que mes doigts massent son cuir chevelu.

 _« C'est incroyable ça. Que tu sois en train de dormir ou que tu viennes de te réveiller, t'es toujours aussi beau. »_

Je l'entends rire et quand je le vois sourire, mon cœur panique. Ce n'est pas juste d'être aussi beau en souriant et de ne pas le montrer ! Il m'embrasse de manière chaste, et quand je lui réponds de manière un peu plus énergique, il s'agrippe à moi et semble vouloir coller chaque centimètre de son corps contre le mien. Cette idée ne me dérangerait pas du tout, si l'on n'avait pas prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui…

 _« J'aimerais rester dans ce lit avec toi toute la journée, mais tu as dormi longtemps et on ne va pas tarder à partir. »_

Son visage prend une teinte boudeuse que je trouve adorable, et si je m'écoutais, je l'embrasserais encore et encore. De ce fait, je décide de me lever pour aller mettre mon kimono, et je l'entends faire de même à son tour. Je m'habille rapidement, puis je m'assois sur une chaise pour l'observer à mon tour. Je le vois enfiler quelques couches de vêtement en dessous, puis il revêtit son kimono, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique dedans. Les teintes bleues et rouges vont à merveille avec ses yeux et ses cheveux, et j'ai l'impression qu'un ange est descendu dans ma chambre quand il se retourne vers moi.

 _« Mmh, ça te va bien… Mais tu sais ce qui te manque ?_

 _\- Ehm, non… ?_

 _\- Moi en train de te l'enlever. »_

Je crois que je peux affirmer que son visage est encore plus écarlate que ses cheveux, et je le trouve adorable comme cela. Je décide de me rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser, alors que mon sourire joueur ne quitte pas mon visage.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour compléter le tableau alors ?_

 _\- Argh, chaton… J'adorerais faire ça. Mais tu as trop dormi. »_

Je lui pince le nez et l'on descend rapidement pour aller manger un peu. Quand on arrive dans la cuisine, ma mère semble encore plus rayonnante que d'habitude, et dès que je remarque qu'elle a fait des pancakes, je décide de convaincre Shouto que c'est la meilleure chose au monde (après ses fesses, bien sûr). On mange quelques pancakes, puis on décide d'y aller. Ma mère nous souhaite de bien nous amuser, mais dès que l'on passe le pas de ma porte, je me rends compte qu'il me manque quelque chose d'important : sa main dans la mienne. Pendant le chemin, on parle de choses futiles, pour oublier un peu cette foutue distance que je déteste de plus en plus.

Quand on arrive sur le lieu du festival, il y a déjà du monde et les stands sont déjà installés. Je souris à mon petit-ami qui détaille chaque particularité du paysage, et je l'entraîne à travers les stands de nourriture (les meilleurs !) et les jeux. On s'amuse comme des enfants toute la matinée, lui avec un peu plus de retenue que moi, et je crois que mon ventre va exploser.

La foule s'épaissit au fil des heures. J'ai croisé le regard de certains de mes camarades, on a discuté avec d'autres. Quand j'aperçois la silhouette de Kacchan, je perds mon sourire. Il a l'air aussi nerveux que lorsqu'on l'a vu avec ce sac poubelle… Il faut que j'aille lui parler. Mais avec Shouto dans les parages, cela risque d'être compliqué… Todoroki me murmure à l'oreille qu'il me laisse pendant quelques minutes, mais quand je me retourne, je l'ai déjà perdu de vue dans la foule. Mince, a-t-il deviné mes intentions ? Il faudrait que je lui en parle aussi…

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me rapproche de Katsuki, qui hurle sur Kirishima qu'il n'aime pas « ces putains de pomme d'amour ».

 _« Kacchan.. ? »_

Il se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard incendiaire.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ?!_

 _\- J'aimerais te parler… Seul. »_

Son ami me lance un regard méfiant, mais comprenant qu'il était de trop, il déclare qu'il l'attendrait devant le stand des crêpes. Bakugou se rapproche beaucoup trop de moi, alors que je sens un bout de bois derrière mon dos qui m'empêche de reculer.

 _« Pourquoi tu me fais chier encore ?_

 _\- J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dans le sac poubelle. »_

Il écarquille les yeux, et je peux voir des nuances de terreur et de désespoir dans ses yeux, mais elles s'effacent tellement vite face à la colère que je me demande si ce n'était pas mon imagination. Il me prend par le col et lève le poing en l'air, comme pour me frapper.

 _« Je vais t'exploser la tronche, sale nerd. Toujours à m'harceler, hein ?_

 _\- Je veux juste t'aider !_

 _\- Alors aide-moi et meurs. »_

* * *

 **Eheheh ! Je vous fais miroiter un peu quant à leur relation, je m'en excuse, mais je trouve ça plus réalise qu'ils se découvrent à petits pas. Et oui, l'intrigue se met en place... À votre avis, qu'est-ce que Katsuki va faire ? Que va-t-il répondre ? Va-t-on avoir droit à des explications ? :D**

 **Merci de lire cette fanfiction, je suis heureuse qu'elle puisse vous plaire ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis, savoir que mes écrits vous plaisent me motive énormément et cela m'aide beaucoup à écrire la suite ! Je vous invite à aller lire le chapitre du point de vue de Shouto, car deux intrigues différentes se mettent en place selon l'histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! :)**


	11. La rage de Bakugou

**Bonjour ! En cette Saint-Valentin, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que les deux chapitres 11 sont en ligne, alors allez vite lire la version de Shouto ! Je suis désolée du petit mois que j'ai pris pour les écrire, à cause d'un manque de motivation, des examens, et de ma nouvelle série. J'espère que cela vous plaira, et ce serait adorable de votre part de me laisser votre avis ! J'en ai besoin, non seulement pour me motiver et voir quelles sont mes erreurs, mais également pour connaître vos attentes et vos préférences en terme de lemon. (Et oui, ça ne va pas tarder, bande de pervers.e.s...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je ferme les yeux et attend le choc en tremblotant. Merde, ne suis-je toujours pas capable de faire face à sa rage, depuis tout ce temps ? Quel trouillard… Il souhaite ma mort depuis tout ce temps, n'est-ce-pas ? Ou n'est-ce que des paroles en l'air ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment su… Il n'est pas une mauvaise personne, alors je doute qu'il veuille vraiment mon décès. Peut-être est-ce symbolique ? Qu'il veut que je meure et renaisse plus fort et moins indécis ? Je ne sais pas, il s'en fout un peu de moi. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas encore frappé ? J'entrouvre les yeux. Son poing est encore levé en ma direction, à quelques centimètres de moi. Mais il semble tellement réfléchir que son cerveau a dû disjoncter.

 _« C'est ça qui t'a fait peur, Kacchan ? De t'imaginer dans le même état que cette poupée ? »_

Ses traits préoccupés se tendent d'une manière que je ne saurais décrire. On dirait un tigre enragé. Mince, la carte d'aller droit au but n'a pas l'air d'être la bonne solution… Je pousse ses mains qui tiennent encore le col de mon kimono, et ma décision a l'air de le surprendre un peu. Mais sous ses traits enragés, plus rien ne se voit vraiment. La peur me tord l'estomac, mais je ne dois pas détourner le regard. Il me prendrait pour un faible. Je ne suis plus un faible. Je ne suis plus Deku, le gamin sans alter qui passait son temps à pleurer. Je suis un autre Deku. Celui qui essaie de rendre le monde meilleur. Si je me dégonfle devant Katsuki, alors de quoi serais-je capable contre n'importe quel vilain ?

 _« Moi, avoir peur ?! Tu te prends pour qui, connard ? Tu trembles dès que tu vois un papillon s'approcher trop près de toi ! »_

Il me prend par les cheveux et me pousse derrière les stands, et mes genoux heurtent le sol violemment. J'essaie de me redresser rapidement, mais il me donne un coup de poing qui me ramène au sol instantanément. Je crois que mes tendances rebelles l'énervent d'autant plus… Je le comprends. Avant, il pouvait me marcher dessus autant qu'il voulait. Maintenant, il ne peut plus. Maintenant, je résiste. Et ça l'agace, de voir que je ne le considère plus comme un dieu, comme quelqu'un de beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Tomber du piédestal sur lequel je l'avais érigé doit être frustrant. Je relève la tête, alors que la douleur résonne dans mon crâne. J'espère que je ne saigne pas du nez.

 _« Bakugou ! C'est toi qui a tué ce chien ?! »_

Il me lance un regard d'incompréhension, mêlé à tout le mépris qu'il ressent à mon égard. Bon, vu sa réaction, ça ne devrait pas être lui. Dès qu'il fait quelque chose, que ce soit bon ou affreux, il en est toujours fier. Il ne feindrait pas l'ignorance. De toute façon, il ne sait pas faire.

 _« Je t'ai tellement remué le cerveau que tu perds la tête, enculé ? »_

S'il savait…

 _« Quand j'ai trouvé ton sac poubelle, à côté de lui, j'ai trouvé un chien démembré… Ses tripes étaient répandues partout… Je te demande, si c'est toi qui a fait ça._

 _\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? »_

Sa colère semble s'amenuiser un peu. Ses sourcils tremblent légèrement, je sais que ça veut dire qu'il est triste. Pourquoi, à tous ses tics, je connais l'émotion qui y est associée ? Ses doigts tremblent, il a l'air vraiment mal. Il s'accroupit devant moi, je me redresse, toujours prudent : ça lui arrive souvent, de passer de la tristesse à la rage. Je m'inquiète pour lui, quand même. Je lui jette un regard intéressé, car je sais que si j'ai un air compatissant, il m'exploserait à la tête.

 _« Ce n'est pas moi…_

 _\- Désolé, il fallait que je confirme ça. Du coup, quand tu l'as déposé, il n'y avait rien ?_

 _\- Non, juste une ruelle vide, et l'impression constante d'être observé. »_

Pendant quelques instants, je peux lire de la culpabilité sur son visage. Puis, la rage revient déformer ses traits d'expression en une grimace effrayante, et un long frisson paralyse mes vertèbres l'espace d'une seconde. Mince, est-ce parce qu'il a avoué se sentir suivi et regardé ? D'habitude, avoir les regards sur lui ne le gêne pas.

 _« Attirer l'attention ne t'a jamais gêné il me semble._

 _\- Tu ne comprends rien, connard. Là, c'est tout le temps. C'est malsain. Ce n'est pas de la bienveillance ou de l'admiration._

 _\- Comme quoi, à force d'écraser les autres, ça provoque quelques envies de vengeance. »_

Toujours aussi aimable, par ailleurs. Ma remarque semble avoir libéré toute la rage qu'il contenait, et il se jette sur moi. Merde, je ne pensais pas dire mot pour mot ce que je pensais : enjoliver un peu tout ça, histoire de ne pas l'énerver. Shouto m'influence trop. Par réflexe, je pose mon pied au niveau de son ventre pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase sur moi, et je profite de son élan pour le lancer au sol, derrière moi. Je me relève vite, mais toujours pas assez apparemment, car il est déjà devant moi et m'attrape le visage. Tout mon corps se raidit, et je peux apercevoir une lueur sadique dans ses yeux. Merde. Il sait qu'il a le dessus. Il sait qu'il pourrait m'exploser le visage. Est-il convaincu que je suis incapable de le repousser avant que cela n'arrive ? Mon impuissance m'agace, et je crois qu'il le remarque également.

 _« Comme quoi, on ne change jamais vraiment, Deku. Tu seras toujours un raté. Et je serai toujours au-dessus de toi. »_

Un long sourire déforme son visage, alors que je le fusille du regard. Mon corps commence à trembloter un peu face à l'activation de mon alter, car je compte bien l'envoyer valser à une trentaine de mètres pour lui prouver le contraire. Puis, quand je lève le poing, Kacchan disparait. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il tombe sur le côté, et je l'entends pousser un petit cri de surprise. Enfin, j'aperçois Shouto, tout transpirant, le visage fermé et enragé, le kimono tout déchiré. Wow, il est magnifique dans cet état. Mais pourquoi est-il couvert de terre ? Il me redresse, et son expression affiche quelques traits d'inquiétude.

 _« Shou… Todoroki ?_

 _\- Tu vas bien ?! »_

Merde, j'ai failli l'appeler par son prénom devant Bakugou. S'il y a bien une personne au monde qui ne devrait pas savoir que l'on sort ensemble, c'est bien lui. Pourquoi affiche-t-il une mine si préoccupée ? Mince, qu'a-t-il fait pendant mon absence ? Si ça se trouve, son but n'était vraiment pas de me permettre de parler avec Katsuki…

 _« Putain double-face, tu veux que je te pète les genoux à toi aussi ?!_

 _\- Bah je t'attends, tronche de fausse couche. »_

Je regarde mon petit-ami d'un air choqué, alors que le blond en fait autant. Mince, c'était violent comme insulte ça. Il lui lance un sourire moqueur, et mon cœur fond face à ce minois provocateur. Diable, qu'il est sexy. Mais je ne dois pas divaguer. Derrière moi, il y a un Kacchan enragé, insulté, qui compte bien nous défoncer tous les deux.

 _« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a,_ _ **Kacchan**_ _? T'es aussi paumé qu'un fils de pute le jour de la fête des pères. »_

J'ouvre la bouche sous le choc. Si je n'étais pas aussi surpris des mots qui viennent de sortir de sa bouche, j'aurais rigolé. Mais l'expression enragée de Katsuki inhibe toute moquerie de ma part, contrairement à Shouto, qui rigole ouvertement face à sa réaction. Je ne le connaissais pas aussi taquin. Pourquoi l'insulte-t-il autant ? Sa violence envers moi est-elle vraiment la seule raison ? Il se jette vers lui, et il utilise sa glace pour le bloquer, sans succès. Merde les gars, on est dans un festival ! Si ça se trouve, ils vont blesser des gens… Je leur hurle d'arrêter, mais je pense qu'ils sont devenus sourds.

 _« Putain Todoroki, ramène ton cul ici espèce de tapette !_

 _\- Pourquoi, je t'intéresse ?_

 _\- Arrête tes conneries ! Je chie dans la pute qui t'a mise au monde ! »_

Le sourire de Todoroki disparaît. Vais-je assister à un battle de rap, où insultes et punchlines de mort couleront à flot ? J'en doute, mais ça pourrait être marrant. Kacchan arrive à la hauteur de mon petit-ami et lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre, alors que son bras se retrouve brûlé. Il crie de douleur, alors que Shouto respire difficilement. Mes tripes se tordent. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent. Je ne veux plus jamais que Shouto ait mal. Katsuki attrape la chevelure bicolore de mon petit-ami et lui relève la tête. Je n'aime pas ce contact visuel. Ils sont trop proches. Et s'il abîme ses cheveux que j'aime tant, je vais le défoncer.

 _« Appelle donc ta mère que je te recommence. »_

Et là, il lui donne un coup de poing si beau que j'ai failli lâcher un wow, puis un coup de pied pour mettre de la distance entre eux, je suppose. Il est plus efficace à distance, il est vrai, même s'il est redoutable en corps à corps… Enfin, pas ce corps à corps là… Merde, je divague encore ! Quelques flammes dansent le long de son bras, et il s'approche dangereusement de Bakugou. Je décide de cesser d'être un spectateur et me jette entre eux, afin d'éviter un désastre au beau milieu du festival.

 _« Putain ça suffit, bande de gamins ! On est dans un lieu public, vous l'avez oublié ?! »_

Effectivement, le bruit de nos bagarres a ramené du monde, dont des enfants. Est-ce ça, l'exemple que l'on souhaite donner aux personnes qui nous admirent ? On est pathétiques. Bakugou, dans sa bêtise éternelle, s'apprête à nous bondir dessus. Je me dresse devant lui, hors de moi.

 _« Et toi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te faire remarquer, si tu as si peur que ça._

 _\- Qu… Je n'ai pas peur, arrête tes conneries, Deku ! »_

Il se retourne et part en grognant, comme le gamin qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être. Je lance un regard méchant à Shouto qui, derrière moi, semble un peu perdu.

 _« Viens, on s'en va. »_

Je me retourne et commence à marcher, en sachant qu'il me suivra de toute façon. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de son intervention, que je sais me défendre tout seul, que je lui en veux d'être allé si loin. Il pouvait le repousser et le dissuader autrement, ça pouvait ne pas dégénérer comme ça.

 _« Izuku… »_

Il ne m'aura pas. Même si sa voix est suppliante, je ne me retournerai pas. Je l'entends encore m'appeler. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Laisse-moi bouder ! Il se fait discret pour me faire un câlin ou quoi ? Je n'entends plus ses bruits de pas.

 _« Izuku, je ne peux plus marcher ! »_

Son cri semble se transformer en une lame qu'il viendrait de me transpercer le cœur, et je me retourne. Merde, il est vraiment loin de moi en fait. Je m'avance vers lui. Il s'appuie contre le mur, et on dirait qu'il n'a pas dit ça pour rire ou juste me dissuader de le bouder. Mince, comment il a fait en sorte de ne plus pouvoir marcher ? En combattant Katsuki ? J'arrive à sa hauteur. Il semble profondément triste, mais je suis encore un peu trop énervé contre lui pour être chaleureux.

 _« Où as-tu mal ?_

 _\- Cheville. »_

Perplexe, je m'agenouille devant lui et enlève rapidement sa chaussure, puis je me fige. C'est plus une cheville qu'il a, c'est une cuisse !

 _« Shouto… Tu as fait quoi pendant que tu es parti ?! »_

Son visage se décompose et je peux observer ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Cette vision me fend le cœur. Bon dieu, mais pourquoi suis-je aussi con ? Si ça se trouve, il s'est passé un truc vraiment grave, et je n'ai fait que m'énerver sur lui… C'est probablement pour ça qu'il s'est autant lâché sur Kacchan… Quel abruti je fais ! Je panique, prend sa chaussure sous l'aisselle, le prend contre moi et cours de toutes mes forces jusqu'à chez moi. Son corps tremblote contre moi, et il s'accroche à moi comme s'il allait tomber. Il n'est pas habitué à mon alter ahah… Je fais une pause pour sortir mes clefs et entrer chez moi, puis je me précipite dans ma chambre pour le déposer sur mon lit.

 _« Je reviens, je vais chercher de la glace. »_

Je descends tout aussi rapidement. Apparemment, ma mère est partie. Peut-être pour des courses, ou voir des amies ? Je prends une poche de glaçons à la hâte dans le congélateur, où vivent en captivité deux morceaux de poissons congelés, et je remonte en un éclair. Il a l'air triste, paniqué, souffrant, angoissé… Je pose l'objet de ma quête sur sa blessure, ce qui le fait sursauter. J'ose espérer que c'est à cause du froid, et non de la douleur. Je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui, lui prend la main et l'observe longuement.

 _« Maintenant, raconte-moi. »_

Je le regarde respirer profondément, comme il le fait souvent avant de parler longtemps.

 _« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu un type étrange qui a essayé de rentrer dans Yuei, depuis le cours de Aizawa… Et ce type, il était au festival, avec le même air louche. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un, alors je suis allé le voir pour lui demander s'il était perdu ou s'il cherchait quelque chose… Et il a paniqué, et a fui. Alors je l'ai poursuivi. Malheureusement, je me suis tordu la cheville en sortant de la forêt, et il s'est enfui dans une ruelle. Dans le doute, j'y suis allé, au cas où il reprendrait son souffle… »_

Je l'écoute avec attention. Ainsi, ce n'était vraiment pas pour me permettre de parler à Bakugou… Il n'a rien deviné, donc. Il semble hésiter à continuer de parler.

 _« Et je suis tombé sur un chaton… Il l'avait accroché au mur, avec un couteau dans le crâne… Et je crois que je suis resté paralysé devant au moins cinq bonnes minutes… Après il est tombé à cause de la gravité, mais le haut de son crâne est resté accroché… Et soudain, j'ai eu peur que ce qu'il cherchait, c'était toi. Alors je t'ai cherché partout, pendant une vingtaine de minutes qui m'a semblé être des heures. J'étais désespéré, terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Alors quand j'ai vu que Katsuki allait te faire du mal, j'ai craqué. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon sang-froid, mais j'ai eu si peur… »_

Je ne peux pas enlever le masque d'horreur qui vient de recouvrir mon visage. Merde. Et si c'était le type qui a fait ça au chien… ? Cela y ressemble terriblement… Soudainement, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le lui dire.

 _« Izuku… ? Tu es presque aussi pale que le mur…_

 _\- Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose, moi aussi… »_

Il a l'air inquiet dès que je prononce ces paroles. Je pense que mon visage doit également lui faire peur, vu à quel point je sens que mes traits sont tendus.

 _« Tu te souviens, la dernière fois que l'on a croisé Katsuki ? Avec son sac poubelle ?_

 _\- Oui… ?_

 _\- En partant de chez toi, je suis allé voir ce qu'il y avait. »_

Il me regarde avec perplexité, mais ne fait aucun commentaire sur mon attitude. Bon, c'est déjà bien qu'il ne me le reproche pas.

 _« Dans le sac poubelle, il y avait une espèce de poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Kacchan… Elle était transpercée de partout par des tiges de fer. »_

Il arque un sourcil, et semble presque amusé de la situation. Je pense qu'il ne comprend pas trop le but de ces poupées, ni ce que cela pourrait provoquer.

 _« Juste à côté, j'ai trouvé un chien démembré, les tripes à l'air… »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et je peux clairement entendre sa respiration, tant elle est devenue forte.

 _« Tu penses que c'est ce type qui a fait ça à ce chien.. ?_

 _\- Je pense que c'est très probable… On n'a pas souvent de telles violences sur les animaux, au contraire… Et là, deux évènements comme ça en quelques jours, dans la même ville…_

 _\- Mais du coup, ce qu'il chercherait, ce serait Katsuki ? »_

Je me raidis face à cette idée. Je sais que je ne devrais pas autant m'inquiéter pour lui… Mais même si c'est un connard, il reste important pour moi. La première personne qui m'ait vraiment connu, que j'ai vraiment connu. La seule personne qui connait tout de moi, que je connais depuis tout petit.

 _« Putain, c'est flippant…_

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »_

Je me gratte les cheveux alors que la culpabilité vient me ronger un peu plus l'estomac.

 _« Je ne savais pas quand te le dire, comment l'aborder… Et je pensais que tu me ferais une réflexion par rapport à Kacchan._

 _\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, s'il te plaît. »_

Son ton froid me surprend. Pourquoi semble-t-il si agacé ?

 _« Désolé, mais ça m'agace un peu que tu l'appelles par un surnom aussi mignon, alors qu'il est tout le contraire._

 _\- Shouto… Tu es jaloux ? »_

Il soupire comme si je venais de lui demander la réponse à 2+2. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. C'est adorable s'il est jaloux, mais il sait qu'il ne devrait pas l'être, non ? Katsuki ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi. Et de mon côté, je lui vouais plus une admiration sans égale qu'un amour incoercible…

 _« Je peux utiliser ta douche ?_

 _\- Euh… Oui…_

 _\- D'accord, alors je reviens. »_

Il se lève avec une seule jambe et sors de son sac le nécessaire pour se doucher. Son handicap temporaire me rend triste. Il s'est fait mal juste par conviction, pour essayer d'arrêter quelqu'un qu'il sentait mauvais… Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras, et son étreinte inhibe toutes ces émotions négatives. Je nage dans un océan de plénitude, dans sa chaleur et son odeur si réconfortantes.

 _« Je t'aime._

 _\- Moi aussi Shouto… Moi aussi. »_

Il m'embrasse sur le front et veut s'écarter de moi, et le sourire sur son visage fait battre un peu plus mon cœur déjà bien rapide. Je ne veux pas qu'il se déplace à cloque-pieds, alors je le retiens par la main en riant. Et puis, ce serait une belle excuse pour prendre une douche avec lui eheh…

 _« Quel monstre serais-je, si je te laissais te débrouiller tout seul avec cette cheville… ? »_

Je vois son regard interrogatif se transformer en quelque chose de plus amusé, alors que son petit sourire allume un brasier dans mon ventre. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi et, m'attendant à un baiser passionné et fougueux, je n'ai même pas le temps de goûter à ses lèvres plus d'une seconde.

 _« Eh bien, je t'attends dans la douche alors. »_

Sur ces mots, il se retourne et entame son trajet sinueux vers la salle de bain, muni de son seul pied valide. Je m'attarde sur la forme de son dos et de ses fesses, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu l'embrasser plus. Mais je me dis qu'il se rattrapera dans la douche… Ainsi, avec un petit sourire, je décide d'enlever une grande partie de mes posters d'All Might avant d'y aller. On est jamais trop prudent !


	12. Son corps contre le mien

**Alors, en quatre mois, je me suis fait deux entorses aux deux chevilles. Quatre mois où je n'ai rien publié, et où je vous ai laissé avec une tension palpable et avec Shouto moins une cheville. Serait-ce le karma ? Peut-être. Désolée pour ta cheville Todoroki, je le ferai plus promis, laisse les miennes intactes maintenant… Bref, désolée de l'attente ! Mais elle en valait la peine, je vous assure.**

* * *

Quelle idée, de le rejoindre sous la douche ? Je savais que j'allais craquer. Les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, il m'offre sa nuque et je n'hésite pas une seconde avant de l'attaquer de mille baisers. Sa peau mouillée est si douce, malgré quelques irrégularités. Je peux le voir, entièrement. Je peux le toucher, l'embrasser. Je peux voir, enfin, ce qu'il voulait tant me cacher. Et ce que je vois est ravissant. Il ouvre les yeux, et ses iris gris et bleus me font chavirer. J'adore quand il me regarde avec cette lueur lubrique. L'eau chaude ruisselle, et ses cheveux mouillés tombent sur son front. Entre nous, ça le rend diablement sexy.

Mais encore une fois, tu ne sembles pas être totalement avec moi.

 _« À quoi tu penses, Shouto ? »_

Avec un sourire, je prends la savonnette qui repose sur le côté, et me frotte les mains avec pour m'imbiber de savon. Je pose mes mains sur son torse, et longe une de ses longues cicatrices pour l'effacer avec de la mousse.

 _« À beaucoup trop de choses. Que tu es magnifique, que j'ai peur que tu en voies trop, que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… »_

Je rigole face à ses aveux, alors que je caresse son corps avec application et minutie. Il est un peu trop loin de moi à mon goût, alors je profite de ma balade au niveau de ses reins pour le coller à moi. Son gémissement réveille en moi un brasier ardent, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir en sentant son érection contre la mienne. Je sens ses mains descendre le long de mon dos, puis il s'accroche à mes fesses et exécute le même geste que moi, me pressant contre lui. Dès qu'il se frotte à moi, quelques gémissements s'échappent d'entre mes lèvres, et j'embrasse le creux de son cou pour ne pas trop gémir. Je le sens s'éloigner de moi, et avant que je ne puisse protester, il m'embrasse fougueusement. Ses mains autour de mon visage et ses lèvres mouvantes contre les miennes me rendent malades, et je mordille ces lèvres avec précipitation. Je n'en peux plus. Je le veux contre moi, je veux l'entendre gémir pour moi et à cause de moi, je veux qu'il s'évanouisse de plaisir. Je ne contrôle plus mes mains, qui parcourent son corps comme je voudrais parcourir le monde. Soudain, un gémissement retentit à mon oreille quand je frôle son sexe, et j'ai envie de l'entendre encore. Je le frôle avec mes doigts, en observant attentivement son visage qui se tord sous le plaisir. Et j'adore ça, le voir dans cet état. Il n'y a que moi qui peut voir cette facette. Et je veux rester le seul pour toujours. Il prend le savon que j'avais dans l'autre main, et je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi qu'il me répond déjà.

 _« Tu dois aussi te laver, c'est le principe d'une douche, Izuku… »_

Mais je voulais le faire gémir encore un peu moi… Il se colle à moi en souriant, alors qu'il m'embrasse le cou. Il connait mes points faibles, le sale chat. Je sens ses mains sur moi, et cette sensation est juste indescriptible. Mon corps semble être en ébullition, et ses mains n'arrangent en rien cette impression. Soudain, il frôle ma propre érection, et le long gémissement qui s'en suit ne le laisse pas indifférent. Je vois ses pupilles se dilater, il pose le savon et se colle contre moi, alors qu'il me couvre de baisers aussi pressants qu'agréables. J'arrive à attraper sa lèvre inférieure et la suce doucement, dans une tentative de le provoquer.

 _« Izuku… C'est dangereux, ça…_

 _\- Justement, c'est ça qui est bien…_

 _\- J'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi. »_

Cette phrase. Cette maudite phrase me transperce le bas ventre comme une fourchette transpercerait une pizza, laissant une chaleur et un désir inextinguibles. Je me saisis de ses fesses rebondies, et je le colle à moi, retenant un gémissement de plaisir pour mieux entendre le sien. La peau de son cou, bien trop parfaite, est une véritable invitation à la débauche : ainsi, je ne me gêne pas pour l'embrasser sans relâche.

 _« Une chance qu'on soit rincés alors. »_

Je prends l'initiative de couper l'eau, l'invite à m'imiter et m'enroule dans une serviette après une tentative maladroite qui s'est soldée par un échec. Je l'attends derrière la porte de ma chambre, et dès qu'il entre et la ferme, je me mets totalement nu et je l'attrape par les fesses pour le porter. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne se fasse encore plus mal.

 _« Tu as cru que j'avais oublié, hein ?_

 _\- Je n'y pensais même plus. »_

Son corps contre le mien est la meilleure sensation de l'univers. Je le dépose sur mon lit, l'enlève de cette serviette qui me cache tant de beauté, et me met à califourchon sur lui. Et là, ma fougue fait place au doute et à l'ignorance.

 _« Ehm… Comment tu veux faire ? Enfin, tu sais…_

 _\- Oui oui, je sais… Tu préfères quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?_

 _\- J'en ai aucune idée. »_

Soudain, on rigole tous les deux face à notre gêne. Je me sens attiré vers l'avant, et lorsque je sens ses jambes s'enrouler autour de mon bassin, cela m'excite encore plus.

 _« Tu es sûr de toi... ? »_

Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé qu'il me pénètre, et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de lui faire mal… Mais dès qu'il se frotte contre moi en m'embrassant comme jamais il ne m'a embrassé, j'ai compris que sa décision était prise. Et puis sinon, on pourra toujours arrêter. Il me murmure de lui faire l'amour, et sa voix pleine de luxure achève ma lucidité et ma retenue. Je l'embrasse, encore et encore, en caressant sa peau que j'aime tant. Je veux l'entendre, encore. Je veux encore entendre cette voix fébrile et désirante. Je quitte ses lèvres et entreprends d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui se présente à moi au fil de ma descente. J'arrive au niveau de sa verge, et dès que ma langue entre en contact avec celle-ci, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et crie presque de plaisir. Bon dieu, ce qu'il est beau. Je continue de le titiller avec ma langue, profitant de la salive laissée sur son érection pour humidifier mes doigts au passage, et je descends au niveau de son entrée. Je tourne autour en l'observant gémir, et je me dis que ça doit être ça, la plus belle vision du monde. Quand je vois qu'il est suffisamment mouillé et détendu, je décide de le pénétrer avec un seul doigt. Il se contracte, c'est serré et vraiment chaud à l'intérieur. Je le laisse s'habituer, en bougeant un peu. Puis, dès que je sens qu'il se décontracte, je rentre un second doigt. Je le sens se crisper, et j'arrête de le lécher en me demandant si je dois arrêter là ou pas. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça… Je remonte et l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse que je possède, et je sens ses bras m'entourer et me serrer contre lui.

 _« Je suis désolé… On peut arrêter si tu veux…_

 _\- Non ! Non, je ne veux pas… »_

Je lui lance un petit sourire, et je retire mes doigts de lui. Je colle mon pénis contre lui, et je le vois se détendre un peu. Il me fixe dans les yeux, et je prends son visage que j'aime tant entre mes mains en le lui caressant. Je l'aime tellement. J'avance un peu et passe les premières chairs de son intimité, et j'arrête dès que j'entends son cri de douleur. Il a les yeux fermés, j'essaie de trouver son regard et de le distraire en caressant ses cheveux et en l'embrassant. C'est serré, si serré, et je me sens coupable car je trouve cela terriblement bon. Je ne partage pas sa souffrance, et je m'en veux pour cela. Il serre les dents et ouvre les yeux, et je vois quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues que je m'empresse de sécher du bout des doigts. Le souffle court, ma lucidité va bientôt disparaître, alors je veux m'assurer qu'il veuille toujours aller jusqu'au bout. Je veux le faire gémir, jouir. Je veux lui procurer ce plaisir, celui qui vous fait tourner la tête.

 _« Shouto… Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu sais ?_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi…_

 _\- Tu veux continuer ? »_

Il hoche la tête et son sourire m'affirme qu'il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière. J'essaie de bouger aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas lui faire mal, et quand j'entre totalement en lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir longuement. Il devient moins serré au fur et à mesure, et il se décrispe. Ainsi, je décide d'accélérer un peu et d'essayer d'entendre sa voix si excitante, si haletante. En dessous de moi, mes mouvements de bassin font bouger les mèches de ses cheveux qui lui collent au front. Il est tout rouge, le regard lubrique, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et sa bouche échappe parfois des petits gémissements. Puis, je décide de mettre un plus grand coup de rein, et il pousse un cri de plaisir qui me fait décidemment perdre pied. Il se tord sous moi, la tête en arrière et les yeux délicieusement écarquillés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision angélique (ou démoniaque ?), et je continue à buter au même endroit, avec la même puissance. J'adore tant ses gémissements que j'éjacule sans m'en rendre compte, et ses chairs serrées autour de moi me font longuement frissonner. Épuisé, je m'effondre sur lui en échappant un petit rire, et ses bras viennent m'entourer avec tendresse.

 _« Ça va ?_

 _\- Oui oui ahah, et toi ?_

 _\- Parfaitement bien, ce n'était pas mal… Vraiment pas mal. »_

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, et je décide de lui rendre sa liberté. Dès que je me retire, il se précipite aux toilettes, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer ses fesses pendant sa route. Je m'assois sur mon lit, m'essuie avec un mouchoir que je jette après, et meurs sur mon lit. Enfin, non. Mais presque.

Il revient tout propre des toilettes et s'allonge à mes côtés. Il joue avec mes cheveux, je caresse son visage, et l'on s'observe sans ciller.

 _« Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait avec toi. »_

Sa déclaration me fait tellement d'effet que je pourrais en pleurer. Je lui souris, et pense à cet instant qu'il est la personne la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue.

 _« Moi aussi, tu sais… Moi aussi… »_

Après cela, on s'embrasse pendant de longues minutes. Ses lèvres sont une véritable drogue. Je lui propose de dormir ici, en vue d'aller aux urgences demain. Je sais que si l'on n'y va pas ensemble, il n'ira jamais. Et vu qu'il n'a personne pour prendre soin de lui chez lui, autant qu'il reste ici…

 _« Mais ce n'est pas grave chat, je vais me débrouiller._

 _\- Shouto Todoroki, tu iras aux urgences. Tu peux à peine marcher._

 _\- C'est sûrement une petite entorse de rien du tout..._

 _\- Et alors ? On ne sait jamais. Demain, on ira. »_

Peu de temps après cette discussion, on descend à cause de nos estomacs criant famine. Je ne suis pas un grand cuisinier et lui non plus, alors on opte pour de simples nouilles et c'est à ce moment que ma mère rentre du festival. Après le dîner, on remonte dans ma chambre, on se met en pyjama, et il vient se blottir dans mes bras. Sa présence me détend tellement qu'à chaque fois que je suis avec lui la nuit, je m'endors presque instantanément.

* * *

 _« C'est bien une entorse. Mais vous avez de la chance, le ligament n'est pas rompu, alors vous serez remis dans un mois je pense. Je vais vous prescrire une attelle et des séances de rééducation. Vous voulez autre chose, monsieur Todoroki ?_

 _\- Ça ira, merci beaucoup docteur. »_

Shouto passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour s'appuyer sur moi, et l'on quitte les urgences d'un pas pressé pour ne pas être en retard en cours. Comme quoi, j'ai eu raison de l'amener ici, comme ça il pourra se remettre plus rapidement ! Ma mère nous dépose à l'école, et il semblerait qu'il veuille marcher seul, ce qui me rend un peu triste. Il boite un peu, mais rien de bien méchant, même si j'aimerais qu'il repose sa cheville.

On se dirige vers la salle de classe, et je croise Ochako sur le chemin qui m'accoste au passage. Shouto continue sa route et va s'installer à sa place.

 _« Alors ce festival ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?_

 _\- Oui, c'était riche en émotions ahah… Et toi, ton week-end ?_

 _\- Oh, comme d'habitude ! Je me suis entraînée, et j'ai fini ma série…_

 _\- Mais… Tu l'avais commencé vendredi… ? »_

Elle me lance un grand sourire, et je rigole face à son addiction à ces choses. Je croise le regard de Shouto, et on se lance un petit sourire. Ochako se retourne vers moi avec un air pervers dessiné sur son visage d'enfant, et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

 _« Bah alors Izukuuuuu ? Ça avance, avec notre beau ténébreux ?_

 _\- Mais on est déjà ensemble-_

 _\- Je ne parlais pas de ça nyeheheh._

 _\- Uraraka ! »_

Tenya apparaît, l'air outré, alors que je peine à ne pas rougir.

 _« Cela ne se fait pas de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée comme ça !_

 _\- Rooooh mais je voulais juste l'embêter un peu…_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas Tenya, elle ne faisait que me charrier ! »_

Il hausse les épaules et s'installe à nos côtés, alors que Aizawa rentre dans la pièce. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, il nous fait cours sur les premiers gestes de secours quand on arrive sur le lieu d'un accident, avant que l'alarme incendie ne retentisse. Je jette un regard à la classe, qui semble plutôt calme, excepté Kacchan qui peste dans son coin. Comme à chaque exercice, on laisse nos affaires dans la salle et nous nous dirigeons dans la cour, où toutes les autres classes sont déjà rassemblées. Je jette un regard à Shouto, qui observe tous les autres en silence. Notre professeur fait l'appel, nous répondons tous présents.

Ou presque.

 _« Bakugou Katsuki ? »_

Seul le silence répond. Merde, mais je l'ai vu quand ça a sonné ? Ce n'est pas son genre de s'éclipser sans rien dire, habituellement quand il sèche, il hurle à tout le monde qu'il va le faire. Je regarde Shouto, qui semble sceptique. Notre professeur part à sa recherche, nous laissant sous la surveillance d'un autre héros présent dans la cour. Tous mes camarades se demandent où il a bien pu passer.

Au fond de moi, je suis persuadé que cela a un rapport avec ce qu'il m'a dit au festival. L'impression constante d'être observé, de manière _malsaine_. S'il avait peur à cause de ça, c'est probablement à cause de quelque chose. C'est forcément ça. Quelqu'un l'observait en permanence, mais pourquoi ? Putain mais c'est évident Izuku ! Il s'est volatilisé, d'un coup ! C'est sûr, il a été kidnappé ! Et merde, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Rester avec lui ? Il aurait tout fait pour éviter que je le colle. Est-ce que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour éviter ça ? Le retour d'Aizawa me coupe dans mes réflexions, mais je doute qu'il l'ait retrouvé. On remonte en silence dans notre classe.

 _« Comment avait l'air Bakugou, ce matin ?_

 _\- Il était moins bruyant que d'habitude, mais pas anormal,_ affirme Eijirou.

 _\- Quelqu'un sait où il aurait pu aller ?_

 _\- Pourquoi, vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ?_

 _\- S'il pose la question c'est qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé, Denki._

 _\- Il n'est pas chez lui ?_

 _\- Non. »_

Et merde. J'en étais sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ? Je suis sûr qu'on va retrouver sa tête dans un égout… Cette pensée me provoque un frisson de dégoût. Notre professeur nous ordonne de ne pas rentrer seul, et avec un héros, car « on ne sait jamais ». Super rassurant ça. Je vois Shouto partir devant, et le retiens par la manche. Je ne veux pas perdre un autre être cher.

 _« L'idée de te laisser seul ne me plaît pas… Personne ne t'attend, alors ça te dit de rester encore une nuit ?_

 _\- Cela ne me déplaît pas… Mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de l'hospitalité de ta mère._

 _\- Non, elle est heureuse que tu sois là. S'il-te-plaît… »_

Il soupire et me répond par l'affirmative, et sa réponse me fait sourire. Cela me donnera encore une excuse pour m'endormir dans ses bras. Nous sommes accompagnés par Tsuyu et Eijirou, qui semble vraiment inquiet pour son ami. Leur relation me fait un peu envie, car j'ai toujours eu envie d'être l'ami de Katsuki. Mais bon, c'est la vie. All Might nous escorte, et je dois me forcer pour ne pas lui parler tout le temps du trajet, sinon cela paraîtrait sûrement louche. Sur le chemin, nos deux camarades nous abandonnent, et quand on arrive devant mon portail, All Might nous souhaite une bonne soirée. On entre, mais un bruit de branche attire mon attention au fond du jardin. Merde, j'en étais sûr, c'est le kidnappeur de Katsuki et il veut Shouto.

 _« Izuku… Tu vois le truc au fond là ?_

 _\- Oui…. Tu penses que c'est le type qui a enlevé Katsuki ?_

 _\- Tu penses qu'il a été enlevé ? »_

Je hausse les épaules. Cela m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas pensé. J'active mon Alter à 5%, et me tiens prêt à bondir si nécessaire. La lumière arrive jusqu'à lui, et je reconnais les cheveux en bataille de Kacchan. Je crie son nom et me précipite vers lui avant qu'il ne tombe. Mince, il est vraiment mal au point… Mais je suis rassuré de ne pas le voir dans un égout. Je peux voir du sang couler le long de son nez, ses vêtements présentent des traces de brûlure et il a des égratignures un peu partout.

 _« Katsuki, qui t'a fait ça ?_

 _\- Je peux tenir debout, arrête avec ta foutue pitié, Deku. »_

Il me repousse, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en indigner. Quand je vois ses yeux inondés de larmes, mon cœur rate un battement. Merde, que lui ont-ils fait pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

 _« Les gars… Il m'a pris mon Alter. »_

Je mets quelques secondes à réagir. Le regard de Shouto croise le mien, je crois qu'il a autant de mal que moi à traiter cette information.

 _« Cet enfoiré m'a coincé et m'a pris mon Alter, putain…_

 _\- Qui ? Qui t'a fait ça ? »_

Sa voix pleine de sanglots m'attriste. Lui qui s'est toujours moqué de ceux ne possédant aucun Alter, le voilà dépossédé de ce qui faisait sa fierté… D'une certaine manière, ce n'est pas si injuste. Mais je pense que le fait de devenir sans Alter, comme je l'étais avant, le détruit plus qu'il ne veut le montrer.

 _« L'homme à la cape noire. »_

* * *

 **Hihihi. Bon, j'ai réécrit le lemon au moins cinq fois, mais n'étant toujours pas satisfaite, je le poste quand même, alors dites-moi si c'est pas trop mal ! Et l'intrigue avance eheheh ! Désolée encore pour l'attente, et à bientôt !**


	13. Katsuki, raconte-nous une histoire !

Mon bras sous son épaule, ma main dans son dos, je peux sentir ses habits mouillés et l'odeur de sa transpiration annihile mon odorat. Malgré celle-ci, je l'accompagne à l'intérieur et l'aide à s'asseoir sur mon canapé. J'ai l'étrange impression que si je m'écarte, il va tomber et se briser en deux mais il est bien trop fier pour prendre ma main tendue vers lui, pour accepter mon aide. Il me repousse une fois assis, mais je reste à ses côtés, au cas où. Je jette un coup d'œil à Shouto qui s'est assis en face de nous, et je sens la tension monter.

 **« C'était un type aux lunettes… Grand, maigre. Quand l'alarme incendie a sonné, je ne voulais pas descendre avec la bande d'abrutis que vous êtes. Je me suis dirigé vers l'escalier, et un portail est apparu, un peu comme celui de Black Mist… Un type est apparu derrière moi, m'a empêché de crier et on est tombés en plein dedans. »**

Mon cœur s'emballe quand je me rends compte à quel point il est facile de s'introduire dans Yuei pour ces enflures. Un portail, et les élèves disparaissent ? Il faudrait trouver un moyen de rendre l'établissement imperméable à ces choses… Quel idiot aussi. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit avec nous, sa classe, il s'est éloigné ? Je pensais qu'il en respectait certains, comme Kirishima par exemple. Et le type, était-il là avant le portail ? Comment est-il entré, lui ? Si cette histoire est connue des médias, Yuei va être critiquée et attaquée par tous…

 **« On a atterri dans une baraque pourrie, ça puait la vieille et l'humidité. Plus je lui hurlais dessus, plus je le menaçais, et plus il riait. C'était un malade, je vous jure !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas cassé les dents, c'est ta spécialité non ? »**

Je me retourne vers Shouto, qui le dévisage comme s'il regardait son propre père. Je soupire en essayant de me concentrer sur les paroles de Kacchan, et d'ignorer ses tentatives de provocation. S'il l'insupporte, pourquoi ne l'ignore-t-il pas ? Il peut partir, il le sait. Je peux sentir toute sa haine, et celle-ci me tord les boyaux.

 **« Ta gueule ! Si j'avais eu l'occasion, il aurait eu beaucoup plus que quelques dents cassées. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, comme si des murs étaient érigés devant moi. Et il n'arrêtait pas de parler, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser ma propre tête tellement il me saoulait ! Il disait des conneries comme quoi je lui avais pourri la vie à l'école primaire, parce que son alter n'était pas encore là ou je ne sais plus quelles conneries… »**

Je baisse les yeux, songeant aux moments où Kacchan me rabaissait, m'insultait, me frappait car je n'avais pas d'alter. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, et je sens la colère gronder lorsque certaines images reviennent. Il m'a quand même dit qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je saute dans le vide, en priant pour avoir un pouvoir dans une autre vie… Alors, je pense que je peux comprendre la vengeance de ce type. J'essaie de songer à autre chose, notamment la manière dont on peut ériger des murs invisibles autour des gens. Je pense que ça doit être un alter vraiment super intéressant très spécifique et adapté à des situations complexes et précises, mais terriblement utile ! Par exemple, pour capturer des vilains, bloquer une issue…

 **« Puis il m'a pris mon alter, et a disparu.**

 **\- Attends, comment ça, il t'a pris ton alter ? Comment il a fait ça ? »**

Je me tourne vers lui, surpris qu'il ne donne que si peu d'informations. Puis, je vois ses joues prendre une couleur rosée, et son visage se tord de gêne. Je rêve ? Jamais je n'ai vu cette expression sur son visage. Je ressens un pincement au niveau du cœur. De quoi pourrait-il s'agir ? Je sais qu'il préfèrerait mourir que de laisser paraître de telles émotions. Voyant qu'il se mure dans son silence, je décide de l'interpeller.

 **« Kacchan… ?**

 **\- Il m'a roulé une pelle. La tarlouze… »**

Ma mâchoire se décroche malgré moi, alors que je digère deux informations : qu'un homme l'a embrassé, et que Shouto et moi sommes des tarlouzes, comme il le dit si bien. Devrais-je le prendre mal, qu'il utilise ce mot comme une insulte ? Et apparemment, c'est à cause de cela qu'il a perdu son alter ? Est-ce l'échange de salive qui provoque cela ? Un peu comme All Might ? Il doit y avoir de l'ADN dans la salive… Ou alors prend-il l'alter dans autre chose que l'ADN ? Je prends mon menton entre mes doigts et essaie de réfléchir à cette possibilité, tout en continuant d'écouter.

 **« Et quand as-tu remarqué que tu n'avais plus ton alter ? Tu as senti quelque chose pendant… ?**

 **\- Quand j'ai voulu exploser sa tronche ! Au début, j'ai cru que j'avais une panne ou un truc comme ça… Mais peu importe mes essais, rien ne sort… »**

C'est vraiment la merde. Imagine, si le type doit s'empêcher d'embrasser la personne qu'il aime pour ne pas lui prendre son alter ! Est-ce que ça marche avec les autres sécrétions ? Genre le sperme, ou la cyprine ? Tant de questions sans réponses ! Ou alors il ne devrait aimer que des sans-alter… Les alters qu'il prend, peut-il les utiliser par la suite ? Où sont-ils « stockés » ? C'est beaucoup trop intéressant pour passer à côté !

 **« On va t'aider, Kacchan ! Tu peux compter sur nous ! »**

Je me lève en lui prenant la main, mais sans grande surprise, il me repousse. Je peux sentir le regard surpris de Shouto derrière moi. Est-il en colère à cause de la présence de mon ami d'enfance, à cause du fait que je veuille l'aider ? La tension n'a jamais disparue, mais je l'ai oubliée pendant mes élucubrations.

 **« Et après le baiser, que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Ce n'était pas un baiser ! Et… Il a disparu, je t'ai dit ! Il s'est éloigné, puis un portail est apparu et boum, plus là. Il m'a laissé dans le caniveau, où des gosses débiles ont cru que j'étais gay et ont voulu me tabasser. Mais même sans mon alter, je leur ai botté le cul. »**

La voix de Shouto est tellement froide que mon cœur me lance. De plus, le fait que des gamins aient voulu le frapper à cause de ça… Je trouve ça si idiot. Pas étonnant, vu la mentalité de notre société. Mais tout de même… C'était probablement un bon choix que l'on se cache, Shouto et moi. Par ailleurs, celui-ci se lève également et pousse un soupir qui finit de m'agacer.

 **« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. »**

Notre camarade ronchonne dans sa barbe et nous remercie, et ce simple fait me surprend encore plus. Katsuki Bakugou ne dit jamais merci. J'ignorais qu'il avait tant grandi. Il se met à notre hauteur et nous annonce qu'il rentre chez lui, puis ne se retourne pas avant d'avoir claqué la porte. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Shouto. Il a les yeux dans le vide, ses poings sont si serrés qu'il en a les phalanges diaphanes, et l'atmosphère s'alourdit.

 **« Shouto ? Tout va bien ? »**

Il hoche la tête, mais son air refrogné et froid ne me plaît pas du tout. Lassé par son attitude, je me plante devant lui et le fixe, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne me regarder.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Rien. Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien.**

 **\- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que rien ne va jamais avec toi. »**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et j'ai l'impression qu'il vient de se réveiller d'un coma bien trop long. Ses narines s'écartent pour laisser passer plus d'air, et son regard se ferme. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort ?

 **« Comment tu veux que j'aille bien, quand tout ce que tu vois ici, c'est lui, et rien que lui ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça, je ne vois que lui ?**

 **\- Dès qu'il est arrivé, tu t'es précipité sur lui comme une mère se précipiterait sur son enfant blessé. Ou comme un amant, je ne sais pas. »**

Sa remarque me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Comment peut-il penser juste une seconde que j'aime ce type qui m'a blessé, rabaissé, qui a souhaité ma mort alors que mon seul tort était d'exister ? Je serre les poings, et essaie de garder mon calme.

 **« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, là ?**

 **\- Réponds-moi franchement. Tu l'aimes ?**

 **\- Tu es malade, Shouto. Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !**

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »**

Je vois ses yeux s'humidifier, alors qu'un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installe. Je dois vraiment lui dire que je ne l'aime pas ? Je dois vraiment dire une chose si évidente ? Shouto me bouscule et part en courant en haut. Je l'appelle et entends une porte claquer, alors que ma colère cherche un moyen de sortir. Je frappe le mur en face de moi une, deux, trois fois. La douleur me fait arrêter, mes phalanges me brûlent et quelques gouttes de sang coulent sur mes doigts. Je me prends la table en passant, et sous le coup de la colère, je la renverse. Essoufflé, je me rends compte d'à quel point je suis ridicule, et je m'assois pour me calmer. Pourquoi je me suis autant emporté ? Je devrais m'excuser, il a dû prendre mon silence pour une réponse positive… Je remets la table à sa place, rince ma main pour ne pas l'effrayer, et monte dans ma chambre.

J'entrouvre la porte et aperçois Shouto recroquevillé sur lui, un de mes oreillers contre lui. Haletant, effrayé, tremblant. Merde, il refait une crise d'angoisse ? Je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver comme ça…

 **« Shouto, réveille-toi, c'est moi ! »**

À l'entente de ma voix, il redresse son visage vers moi alors que j'accoure vers lui. Je le prends dans mes bras, et je le sens se décrisper aussitôt. Je passe mes mains dans ses doux cheveux, alors que je le berce comme un enfant. Il essaie de retenir ses sanglots, et je culpabilise davantage.

 **« Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver… »**

Mes doigts descendent sur ses joues, et je m'écarte de lui pour observer son visage triste, perdu, souffrant. J'embrasse ses lèvres au goût de sel, alors que je sens ses mains s'accrocher à mes épaules. Je me sens naze de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Une fois encore, je brise notre baiser et plante mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux si troublants, si troublés. Larmoyants, blessés, profonds. Magnifiques.

 **« Je t'aime. Mais tu ne me crois pas.**

 **\- Si… Si je te crois…**

 **\- Non Shouto, tu penses que j'aime Bakugou. »**

Il baisse la tête, alors que je ne vois qu'un moyen de lui prouver que je suis totalement à lui, corps et âme. Je caresse sa joue, alors que je prie pour que ce soit suffisant. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui, autant que lui ferait n'importe quoi pour moi.

 **« Alors, j'aimerais te donner une preuve de mon amour. Une preuve que je suis totalement à toi, pour toujours. Je voudrais te donner quelque chose que personne n'a jamais eu et que personne n'aura jamais. »**

Il me fixe pendant de longues secondes. Je crois qu'il ne voit pas où je veux en venir. Alors mes mains passent dans son dos, je m'accroche à ses hanches et l'embrasse, peut-être de manière un peu abrupte. Je le sens gémir lorsque mes lèvres commencent à dévorer les siennes, et en voulant s'écarter de moi, il tombe sur le matelas. Ses cheveux tombent sur le drap à cause de la gravité, et cette vision me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

 **« Si j'ai bien compris…**

 **\- Fais-moi l'amour, Shouto. »**

Je le vois rougir, et cette vision de lui en dessous de moi devient de plus en plus ravissante. Je suis certain qu'il sera encore plus beau, nu. Il passe sa main derrière ma nuque et me tire vers le bas pour m'embrasser, et son initiative ne m'excite que davantage. Quelques secondes après, je quitte à contrecœur ses lèvres pour enlever mon haut, et ses yeux me tordent l'estomac. Comment fait-il pour être si expressif au niveau du regard, alors qu'il ne semblait jamais l'être auparavant ? Suis-je le seul à pouvoir lire dans ses yeux ? Il se met en position assise et embrasse ma peau, alors que je soupire de plaisir. Mes doigts parcourent les mèches de ses cheveux aux couleurs si atypiques, puis je descends et ôte son haut également.

Nos regards se croisent, et je me sens comme ensorcelé par le sien. Il me regarde comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde. Je m'approche de lui et frôle ses lèvres en jouant avec son désir de m'embrasser. Dès qu'il tente de capturer les miennes, je me recule et observe sa mine frustrée avec satisfaction. Alors que je caresse sa bouche avec la mienne, il me soulève et passe au-dessus de moi. Dès lors, je ne peux plus rien contrôler, et il m'embrasse à en perdre son souffle. Puis il se désintéresse de mes lèvres et continue ses baisers dans mon cou pour descendre petit à petit, et chaque baiser me provoque un frisson, un petit éclair, un gémissement étouffé. Arrivé au niveau de mon jean, il déboutonne celui-ci et fait glisser mes derniers vêtements le long de mes jambes, tout en déposant quelques baisers brûlants à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Alors qu'il envoie mes vêtements de l'autre côté de ma chambre, je me redresse, prends une touffe de cheveux entre mes doigts et l'embrasse fougueusement. Prisonnier entre mes mains, j'en profite pour commencer à enlever son pantalon tâche qu'il achève maladroitement, en se séparant de moi. J'en profite pour m'asseoir sur lui d'un coup, alors qu'on échappe un gémissement commun. Je sens son érection contre moi, et son visage déformé par la luxure me fait sourire.

Il parcourt mon corps du regard, alors que ses mains s'agrippent à mes hanches. Je me frotte doucement à lui, tandis que son sexe humide permet de me lubrifier un peu. Il me caresse, alors que nos voix s'entremêlent et que la sienne me fait perdre la tête. Je veux lui faire sentir ce que j'ai ressenti la dernière fois. Je veux lui permettre de frôler l'extase. Je m'écarte un peu de lui, je vois l'incompréhension dans son regard. Je saisis son sexe pour le mettre droit, cherche pendant quelques secondes l'endroit où il est destiné à aller, et descends lentement une fois trouvé. Je grimace quand il passe mes premières chairs, alors que les larmes montent. Je m'arrête un peu, alors que ma respiration est totalement erratique. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si douloureux… Beaucoup moins que lorsque mon alter me déchire, mais tout de même. J'essaie de ne pas faire couler ces larmes, et Shouto saisit mes hanches pour m'empêcher de m'empaler totalement sur lui.

 **« Tu n'es pas obligé, Izuku…**

 **\- Je sais, je veux juste le faire. »**

Il relâche la pression sur mes hanches, et je continue ma descente. Ainsi, je sens mes chairs s'écarter lentement, douloureusement. J'arrive au bout, alors que je le sens pleinement en moi, et j'entends mon sang pulser dans mes veines. J'essaie de respirer de manière plus régulière pour calmer la douleur, mais un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge lorsque je sens ses doigts frôler mon sexe. J'ouvre les yeux, et quand je vois Shouto, et sa main qui commence à me torturer délicieusement, je me détends un peu et me sens happé par les sensations que ses doigts me procurent. Il s'amuse à me torturer en accélérant, puis en ralentissant, sans jamais s'arrêter et cela me met dans un état dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Je vois un léger rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres au fil de mes gémissements, je prends donc l'initiative de lui donner un grand coup de rein. Étonnamment, je n'ai plus si mal que ça, et la réaction de Shouto est juste divine. La tête en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, haletant, gémissant. Puis, il saisit d'un coup mes hanches et s'enfonce en moi, alors qu'une vague de plaisir m'envahit d'un coup, me pétrifie, et qu'un petit cri s'échappe à son tour. Je me sens trembler, tandis que ma lucidité me fait ses adieux, et Shouto recommence. Ma tête part en arrière à cause du plaisir soudain que je ressens dans mes entrailles, et je dois me mordre la main pour ne pas pousser un second cri.

 **« Pourquoi tu mords ta main ?**

 **\- Si quelqu'un m'entend, ça peut être gênant ! »**

Il n'attend même pas que je ferme la bouche, qu'il me donne un coup de rein tout aussi puissant. Il me regarde, amusé je perds la tête et je m'empale sur lui, encore et encore. Nos voix se font plus fortes, nos lèvres ne font que se chercher, nos corps se heurtent.

* * *

J'entends quelqu'un haleter près de moi. Je tarde à reprendre conscience, alors que mes yeux s'ouvrent et se ferment. J'arrive à distinguer mon bureau dans la pénombre, alors que les draps frôlent ma peau nue. Je sens un sursaut dans mon lit, j'ouvre davantage les yeux et aperçois Shouto, paniqué, la main sur sa cicatrice. Il semble regarder partout, comme si un monstre allait bientôt venir mais sans savoir d'où, puis il pose les yeux sur moi.

 **« Tu as fait un cauchemar ?**

 **\- Oui… »**

Je suis heureux qu'il ait compris mes murmures, et je tends les bras pour l'accueillir contre moi. Comme attendu, il se blottit contre mon torse, et je caresse son cuir chevelu pour qu'il se détende. Je me demande comment on va s'y prendre pour retrouver le type étrange, et comment on peut reprendre l'alter de Kacchan. Et s'il devait l'embrasser une seconde fois ?

* * *

 **Profitez, profitez de ces derniers moments de torpeur et de bonheur. Les choses sérieuses commencent… Je pense que la fin de la fanfiction va bientôt arriver, quatre ou cinq chapitres tout au plus. Donc restez avec moi jusqu'à la fin ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et j'espère vous lire bientôt !**


	14. Le clou du spectacle

Déprimé par tous nos efforts sans aucun résultat, je marche péniblement à côté de Shouto. Cela fait un mois que Kacchan a été attaqué, et qu'il a perdu son alter. Un mois que la police et les héros nous tiennent à l'écart de cette affaire, malgré notre motivation et nos capacités. Dans la presse, ils parlent souvent de cas similaires à celui de mon ami d'enfance. Des baisers forcés, de portails dans lesquels les gens apparaissent et disparaissent… Ce criminel sévit encore, et il n'est pas prêt d'arrêter vu à quel point on avance dans notre enquête. D'accord, nous n'avons pas encore notre licence de super-héros, que ce soit la provisoire comme la définitive… Mais c'est notre futur boulot ! On devrait pouvoir participer ! Je soupire et mets mes mains dans mes poches. En plus de toute cette histoire, les examens approchent. Kacchan est plus irritable que jamais, les révisions sont plus intenses. Personne ne veut être mis sur la touche. On va souvent réviser à la bibliothèque, avec Ochako et Tenya. Cependant, Shouto ne vient pas réviser avec moi. Il préfère probablement la présence de Momo. Je le vois tout le temps avec elle ces temps-ci, et ça contribue à rendre mon humeur plus maussade. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Shouto réfléchir, ses deux doigts tenant son menton. Il semble dans la lune, et j'abandonne ces pensées remplies de jalousie. Après tout, c'est moi son petit-ami, pas elle. Ce n'est pas elle qui lui fait l'amour, et qui se réveille le matin dans ses bras. Regonflé à bloc et ma bonne humeur de retour, je décide d'interpeller mon petit-ami, histoire qu'il ne rentre pas dans un poteau par inadvertance.

 **« Tu as encore l'air ailleurs, Shouto. »**

Il redresse sa tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Ah, j'adore quand il me regarde. Je peux voir tout le charme de ses pupilles, toutes les nuances des couleurs présentes dans ses yeux. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, et là, tout de suite, j'aimerais tant l'embrasser.

 **« Je songeais juste à la liste des courses.**

 **\- Oh. Eh bien, il me semble qu'il nous faut juste de quoi manger et du papier toilette, non ?**

 **\- Oui, mais de quoi manger, c'est assez vague…**

 **\- On verra bien ce dont on aura envie à l'intérieur ! »**

Je l'entends soupirer, et je profite de sa capitulation pour l'entraîner joyeusement dans le magasin. Je lance un grand bonjour au vendeur, qui m'ignore presque, et je me dirige vers les rayons en chantonnant. Oh des avocats ! J'adore les avocats. Avec du saumon, c'est trop trop bon. Et puis on peut en faire du guacamole aussi, j'adore le guacamole. Je les touche pour voir s'ils sont mûrs, car s'ils ne le sont pas, ils sont durs et c'est presque impossible à manger. Puis, je porte mon regard sur le prix et, avec toute la peine du monde, je repose ces fruits géniaux. Choqué et déçu. Bon, le prix s'explique probablement par la saison dans laquelle on est… Mais c'est du vol quand même ! C'est inadmissible ! L'industrie des avocats nous ment !

Je me dirige vers les carottes, toujours aussi triste à cause du prix des avocats. Les carottes, elles, sont toujours bonnes et abordables, elles. Alors que je fulminais dans mon coin, jurant sur le monde entier que je ferai la guerre aux avocats capitalistes, une voix d'enfant me fait sortir de ma torpeur.

 **« Monsieur Midoriya Izuku ? »**

Je me retourne et voit un enfant, brun aux yeux sombres, me regarder. Il semble nerveux, si bien qu'il froisse le bout de papier qu'il avait avec ses doigts, sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais laquelle ? La colère, la peur ? Je me mets à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur, et lui fais un grand sourire. Une odeur bizarre me chatouille le nez, mais ça ne doit pas être grand-chose. À son âge, je ne voulais jamais me laver… Parfois, je faisais couler l'eau de la douche pour faire croire à ma mère que je me lavais. Etrangement, ça ne marchait pas.

 **« C'est bien moi ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »**

Alors qu'il cherche un truc dans son sac en plastique, j'aperçois Shouto du coin de l'œil. Il semble préoccupé, mais tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le gamin avait fini sa recherche. Une odeur pestilentielle neutralise mon odorat, probablement pour dix ans tellement cela pue. Je tourne la tête et vois le cadavre d'un chiot dans les mains du gamin et, sous le coup de la surprise, je fais un bond en arrière et tombe sur les fesses. Je fixe le petit animal ensanglanté pendant de longues secondes, le temps de me rendre compte que je ne rêve pas.

 **« Ils m'ont dit de vous dire qu'il fallait vous rendre à l'entrepôt de l'avenue Kakanase, si vous voulez que votre ami retrouve son alter. Prenez le chien, aussi, sinon ils ne me rendront pas ma sœur... »**

J'avale difficilement ma salive, alors que je n'ose bouger. Qui a sa sœur ? Le type qui a volé l'alter de Kacchan ? Je réprime une grimace de dégoût et prends le chiot dans une main. Mon bras tremble, mais pas celui du gamin. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas peur du chien ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas aussi dégoûté ? Si ça se trouve, il n'est que le pion de ce vilain qui l'utilise à des fins monstrueuses… Si ça se trouve, on lui fait du mal, et on fait du mal à sa sœur pour qu'il reste… Je redresse la tête, et je vois un portail s'ouvrir derrière l'enfant, qui s'élance dedans et disparaît avant même que je ne puisse cligner des yeux.

Silence. Je fixe l'endroit où le gosse a disparu, et une rage soudaine me tord les tripes. Je lâche mes amies les carottes et sors en courant, en espérant pouvoir tenir le coup avant de trouver une poubelle. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je salive à outrance. Par chance, j'en trouve une, et mon estomac me renvoie tout ce que j'ai ingéré ces dernières heures. Mes jambes tremblent, je lâche le cadavre plein de sang et essaie de respirer calmement. Je sens la main de Shouto sur mon dos.

 **« Putain… Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire un mot… Même pas pu lui sourire, le rassurer…**

 **\- Il a disparu instantanément, Izuku… Tu n'es pas aussi rapide que la lumière…**

 **\- Mais il y avait bien un truc à faire, non… ? Et s'ils ne lui rendent pas sa sœur ? Et s'ils le tuent ? »**

Je me retourne vers lui, alors que je rage devant mon incompétence. Incapable de retenir un gamin. Incapable ne serait-ce que de lui sourire.

 **« Parfois, on ne peut simplement rien faire, on est juste des êtres humains essayant de faire de notre mieux…**

 **\- Mais c'est notre rôle d'aider, c'était à nous de le sauver ! »**

Son air impassible m'agace, son air blasé m'agace, son soupir m'agace. Mon rôle est de sauver ceux dans le besoin. Et j'ai échoué. Et nous avons échoué. All Might, lui, aurait fait quelque chose. Quel héritier ferais-je, si je ne pouvais rien faire pour un enfant ? Quel symbole de la paix serais-je, si je restais ici les bras croisés ?

 **« Peut-être est-il allé à l'adresse qu'il a donné ?**

 **\- Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ?! »**

Alors que je prenais mon élan, je sens sa main entourer mon poignet et me retenir. Je me retourne encore vers lui, et je ne comprends pas sa réaction. N'a-t-il aucune envie d'aider ce garçon et sa sœur ? Son regard reste indéchiffrable. Je ne sais pas s'il est réticent, prudent ou s'il n'a juste pas envie d'être mêlé à tout ça.

 **« Pas de précipitation, Izuku. C'est probablement un piège. Je te rappelle que tu intéresses beaucoup la ligue des super vilains. L'enlèvement de Bakugou, la perte de son alter, et maintenant ça ? Que penses-tu qu'il arrivera quand tu te jetteras dans la gueule du loup ?**

 **\- Mais qui te dit qu'il est lié à la ligue ?! Je veux juste aider Kacchan et ce gamin, pas toi ?!**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais… Mais cette solution miracle qui survient alors qu'on piétine depuis un mois… Et que les héros et la police n'avancent pas… Ils ne t'ont pas envoyé ce gamin pour un duel honnête…**

 **\- Si on n'y va pas, on ne pourra jamais savoir ! Alors peu importe, j'irai. Que ce soit avec, ou sans toi. »**

Son visage se tend, et je vois ses yeux devenir plus humides. Je veux arrêter de réfléchir, je veux juste être utile. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre ? Pourquoi ne peut-il juste pas être de mon avis et me suivre simplement, sans se poser de questions ? Bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être un piège. Mais ça ne l'est peut-être pas ! Il ferme les yeux et respire longuement, et sa réaction m'énerve encore plus. Il se prend pour Bouddha ou quoi ?

 **« Tu fais quoi là, tu médites ?! On n'a pas le temps !**

 **\- Mais bordel Izuku, je t'en prie, attends avant d'y aller. Il faut qu'on se prépare. Y aller à deux, c'est du suicide.**

 **\- Je préfère agir que de fermer les yeux sur ça !**

 **\- Je ne veux pas te perdre !**

 **\- Mais arrête de voir le pire !**

 **\- Si tu m'aimes, n'y va pas. »**

Pendant quelques secondes, ses paroles effacent ma colère. Merde, que faire ? Je veux y aller, je dois y aller. Mais si j'y vais il va croire que je ne l'aime pas, alors que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je ne veux plus lui faire de mal. Mais je préfère sauver un enfant et revenir le consoler, que de ne rien faire et avoir probablement des mots sur la conscience. En voyant mon visage changer, Shouto écarquille les yeux et je crois voir des larmes monter.

 **« Désolé. Je t'aime, mais je dois y aller. C'est ça, être un héros. Et je suis né pour en être un. »**

J'active mon alter et pars en courant d'ici, avant que mes larmes et les siennes ne me rattrapent. Mon cœur se tord quand je revois son visage si triste, si blessé, et je regrette déjà de lui avoir dit ça. Mais c'est mon destin, de faire ça. Je sais où se trouve l'avenue, car j'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois avec ma mère. J'arrive à une vitesse étonnante au début de celle-ci, et décide de m'y rendre en marchant pour éviter que les autres se méfient. J'essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues pendant le voyage, reprends ma respiration et marche parmi la foule, cherchant des yeux un bâtiment éloigné de la population.

Je tourne en rond pendant deux longues minutes, puis arrive au niveau d'une petite ruelle donnant sur un entrepôt. Il y a des planches cassées sur le côté de celui-ci, et il a l'air d'avoir été inhabité pendant au moins dix ans. La peinture s'écaille, et je n'entends plus le bruit incessant de la foule et de la ville. J'ai l'impression d'être entré dans un autre monde. Un type à l'allure banale est appuyé contre la façade du bâtiment, une cigarette à la bouche.

 **« C'est toi, Izuku Midoriya ? »**

Je hoche la tête en avalant ma salive. Il se redresse, écrase sa cigarette et ouvre la porte en cobalt, puis me fait un signe de tête pour que j'entre dans l'entrepôt. Pendant quelques secondes je l'observe, méfiant, alors que je perçois déjà des signes d'impatience de sa part.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attend, en bas ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, je suis juste le type qui laisse passer les gens. Alors, tu descends ? »**

Regroupant tout mon courage, je passe devant le type en observant ses faits et gestes et entre dans le bâtiment avec lui. La porte donne sur un couloir interminable, étroit et sale, dont les murs possèdent des nuances marrons dégueulasses. Un type avec un masque semble m'attendre. Adossé contre le mur, il se redresse quand il me voit arriver.

 **« Par précaution, je dois te menotter. Mais une fois arrivé sur place, on te détachera.**

 **\- Et si je refuse ?**

 **\- Tu es libre de partir. »**

Sa désinvolture m'agace. Or, l'image de l'enfant me revient en mémoire, et je lui tends mes poignets en soupirant. Il sort une paire de menottes et me les passe aux poignets. Je n'ai jamais essayé ça, avec Shouto. Je réprime cette pensée tentante et avance lentement dans le long couloir, l'homme étant derrière moi.

 **« Le gamin que vous avez envoyé, il est libre ?**

 **\- Qu'entends-tu par libre ?**

 **\- Est-il dehors, en sécurité, avec sa petite sœur ? »**

J'entends l'homme pouffer de rire, et cela provoque un éclair de rage dans ma poitrine.

 **« En quoi est-ce drôle ?**

 **\- Ta définition de la liberté est drôle. Non, il n'est pas dehors. Il n'a pas de petite sœur. En fait, ce gamin est l'un des notre. Donc, dans un sens, il est libre oui.»**

Ce n'est pas possible. Un gamin enrôlé dans une organisation criminelle ? Il a dû subir un lavage de cerveau, ou être conditionné au crime… Un long frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale, alors qu'une porte apparaît au fond du couloir.

 **« Vous lui avez fait subir quoi pour qu'il accepte d'être avec vous… ?**

 **\- Absolument rien. C'était un gamin des rues. On l'a juste nourri et logé. Dès lors, il a juste voulu nous aider et participer à sa manière. Il veut juste rendre justice à ceux qui y échappent bien trop souvent. »**

Je serre les dents, alors qu'il tire la poignée de la porte. Nous entrons dans un second couloir, mais à la différence du premier, celui-ci est beaucoup plus large et on peut accéder à plusieurs salles. Les portes sont malheureusement toutes fermées. Je me demande ce qu'il y a derrière… Des sbires pour me coincer en cas de fuite ? Des expériences atroces ? Des otages, des prisonniers ? Ils doivent bien faire un truc horrible et totalement illégal, c'est des vilains après tout… La question est : y-a-t-il des personnes que je puisse sauver, derrière ces murs en béton ? Il me pousse dans le dos pour que j'avance, et en serrant les dents, je découvre de nombreuses portes qui renferment toujours les mêmes questions. Le gamin est-il à l'intérieur de l'une d'elles ?

Après quelques minutes, à avancer dans ce couloir sans fin, mon interlocuteur pose une main sur mon épaule et nous nous arrêtons. Par ailleurs, est-on vraiment dans un entrepôt ? Vu la longueur des deux couloirs que je viens d'emprunter, je pense que c'est juste l'entrée d'un souterrain.

 **« Nous sommes arrivés, jeune homme. »**

Il ouvre la porte à ma gauche et nous entrons. La pièce est totalement blanche, équipée d'une table, de deux chaises et d'étagères. Il y a un type bizarre, svelte et nerveux. Il y a Shigaraki. Il y a Black Mist.

Merde. Shouto avait raison. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris sourit de toutes ses dents, et un rire lourd s'échappe de sa gorge. Je déglutis difficilement. J'aurais dû me poser, réfléchir et l'écouter. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas suivi, qu'il ne me trouvera pas. Qui sait, ce qu'ils vont me faire ? Et qui sait, ce qu'ils lui feraient s'il vient pour me sauver ? Ils l'utiliseraient pour me faire du mal, pour me détruire.

L'homme qui m'a accompagné retourne dans le couloir, nous laissant seuls, tous les trois. Mes jambes tremblent, et le regard de celui qui semble me haïr me paralyse de peur. Des lueurs de folie dansent dans son regard, et je peux clairement voir son envie de me tuer.

 **« Passons un marché, Midoriya-san, d'accord ? »**

C'est l'homme que je ne connais pas qui s'est adressé à moi. Je redresse la tête en sa direction. Il a un visage plutôt ingrat, décoré par de petites lunettes. Un chapeau dissimule la majeure partie de son crâne. Son regard est fuyant, incertain, nerveux. Très nerveux. Pourquoi ? Ils sont clairement en position de force, vu que je suis attaché. Alors pourquoi passer un marché ? Ils pourraient obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et me tuer ensuite.

 **« Tu veux absolument que ton ami retrouve son alter, n'est-ce-pas ?**

 **\- C'est pour ça que je suis là.**

 **\- Je peux faire en sorte de le lui rendre. »**

Ce personnage rabougri m'observe derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Que peut-il attendre de moi ? À ses côtés, Shigaraki s'agite, et le bruit qu'il fait lorsque ses ongles déchirent la chair de son cou me transit.

 **« Haruka, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…**

 **\- J'y viens, j'y viens. Midoriya, quel type de héros voudrais-tu être ? »**

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à sa question, me faisant l'image mentale de l'être que je voudrais être. Par ailleurs, pourquoi réfléchir ? Je sais exactement qui je veux devenir.

 **« Un héros à la volonté inébranlable. Inarrêtable, sauvant tout le monde avec le sourire. Un héros qui n'abandonne jamais, peu importe la situation. »**

Un rire sinistre s'échappe de la bouche du garçon qui semblerait avoir mon âge, si son visage n'était pas couvert par des mains découpées.

 **« Voilà ce que je te propose. Pour sauver Katsuki, tu dois t'abandonner à nous.**

 **\- … J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…**

 **\- Tu vois mon ami, Shigaraki Tomura ? Il rêve de te briser. Physiquement, mentalement. Mais quoi de mieux pour te détruire un peu plus, que le fait d'accepter tout ça ? »**

Pendant quelques secondes, je fixe mes interlocuteurs. Le sourire de Shigaraki me terrifie, et la lueur dans ses yeux me hurle de partir en courant, de refuser. Me briser ? Mais pourquoi, que lui ai-je fait ? Je dois choisir entre rendre l'alter à Kacchan, et abandonner mon honneur… Si j'accepte, pourrais-je un jour devenir le héros que je souhaite être… ?

 **« Je veux que vous libériez tous les enfants que vous gardez captifs. Dont celui qui m'a informé du lieu de rendez-vous. »**

Le type aux lunettes jette un regard entendu à celui qui, apparemment, voudrait me faire du mal. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes jambes de trembler.

 **« Très bien, si tu acceptes, nous accèderons à ta demande.**

 **\- Dans ce cas… J'accepte. »**

Je vais le regretter. Je vais amèrement le regretter. Shigaraki explose d'un rire terrifiant, alors qu'il se dirige vers moi. Je fais un pas en arrière, et pendant qu'il se rapproche de moi, mon interlocuteur et Black Mist s'en vont. J'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur. Avant de passer la porte, le type aux lunettes m'interpelle :

 **« Si tu ne tiens pas parole, non seulement nous ne libèrerons pas les enfants, Katsuki n'aura plus jamais d'alter… Mais tes camarades de Yuei non plus. Je t'en fais la promesse. »**

Sur ces mots, la porte se ferme et il m'attrape pour m'entraîner un peu plus loin dans la salle. Le contact de sa main sur mon poignet me transit d'horreur. Je tremble, ma respiration s'accélère démesurément. Je veux qu'on vienne me chercher. Non, si on vient me chercher, le type ne tiendra pas sa promesse. Et mes camarades ne pourront plus devenir des héros.

 **« Assieds-toi. »**

Je m'exécute, et me pose sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce. En face de moi, il y a une table en bois peinte en blanc. Il sort une clé de sa poche et me délivre de mes menottes. Je le regarde, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

 **« Si tu es attaché, alors les gens penseront que tu n'es pas ici de ton plein gré. N'est-ce-pas, Izuku ? »**

Sur ces mots, il part au fond de la salle et revient avec un marteau. J'avale ma salive, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il souhaite faire. Il veut l'utiliser sur moi, c'est ça ? Mais la question la plus importante c'est… Où ?

 **« Pose ta main sur la table. Tu sais ce qu'il arrivera, si tu refuses. »**

J'avale ma salive et, tremblant, je mets à plat ma main sur la table. Il pose le marteau à côté de celle-ci, et part s'installer en face de moi. Je le regarde, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi.

 **« Prends le marteau, et explose toi la main. »**

La colère commence à monter en moi. Putain. Je suis obligé de le faire, hein ? Sinon le rêve de mes amis se brise. Shouto, Ochako, Tenya, Kirishima, Kacchan… Je prends le marteau de ma main libre et l'observe longuement. Je respire longuement, mes mains tremblent. Et si je rate ?

 **« Je te donne un compte à rebours pour t'encourager. »**

Sa voix s'élève, énonçant les derniers chiffres qui me séparent d'un handicap de la main. Dès que le zéro retentit, je prends mon élan et abats l'outil sur ma main ouverte. Face à la douleur, je hurle et lâche le marteau sur ma main. Les larmes viennent inonder mes yeux, alors que je regrette ma décision. Mais quel héros ferais-je, si je faisais passer ma vie avant celle de beaucoup de personnes ? Shigaraki siffle d'admiration, et me fait un autre de ses sourires à glacer le sang.

 **« Bien. Remets ta main sur la table, et donne-moi le marteau. »**

Je le regarde, horrifié. Merde, merde. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas, ça va faire beaucoup trop mal. Ma main est déjà gonflée, rouge et je ne peux plus la bouger. Je la pose sur la table, et rien que de faire ce mouvement me fait pester de douleur.

 **« Le marteau, maintenant. Tu ne l'as pas fait avec assez de volonté, alors il faut que je te corrige. »**

C'est avec le regard plein de haine que je lui tends le marteau. Il le prend dans sa main et saisit un clou, qu'il sort de sa poche. J'écarquille les yeux, alors que mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Il le pose doucement sur ma main, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que je tremble de tout mon corps.

 **« Non… Pitié, pas ça…**

 **\- Tu veux arrêter Izuku ? Vraiment ? Je comprends, après tout, tant que tu peux devenir un héros, peu importe le destin de tes amis. »**

Face à sa phrase, je baisse la tête alors qu'il rigole. Puis, une douleur aiguë me transperce la main, et je hurle si fort que ma voix se brise. Ce bruit est horrible. Le bruit qu'a fait le clou en pénétrant mes chairs est horrible. J'ai entendu mes os se briser, mes tendons claquer, mes muscles se déchirer. Mes sanglots sont le seul bruit que je puisse entendre, dans cette salle blanche.

 **« Il faut que tu apprennes à m'obéir, Izuku… Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser, toi et moi. »**

Les larmes semblent vouloir me noyer, tant elles coulent. Puis, il pose le marteau et passe derrière moi. Sa main se pose sur ma tête et me l'enfonce dans la table, pendant que je peux sentir son autre main glisser sous mon haut. Mon cœur accélère sous la peur. Que va-t-il me faire ? J'ai des sueurs froides, tandis que mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler. Je sens sa langue glisser sur ma colonne vertébrale, et je suis saisi d'un frisson de dégoût.

 **« Shigaraki, c'est ta livraison ça aussi ? »**

Je vois un type avec la peau recousue entrer, ainsi que Shouto. J'écarquille les yeux, alors que Shigaraki fait toujours les contours de mes muscles grands dorsaux avec sa langue. Son haut est tâché de sang, alors que je vois une fille derrière lui. Son visage, auparavant contracté à cause de la douleur, m'effraie d'un coup. Des lueurs assassines prennent possession de ses yeux, et son côté gauche s'enflamme d'un coup, brûlant la jeune fille derrière lui qui s'écarte en hurlant.

 **« Je vais te tuer. »**


	15. Retour vers l'entraînement

**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent, suivent et aiment cette fanfic. Tous ceux et toutes celles qui me laissent leurs avis ; je vous aime d'un amour profond (aussi profond que mon amour pour les pizzas). J'espère que le dénouement vous plaira, saura vous surprendre, ect...**

 **Désolée, ce chapitre là est un peu court. Mais vous verrez bien pourquoi. Je vous retrouve dans quelques temps pour le dénouement de cette histoire. Merci beaucoup à vous tous ; car sans vous, cette fanfiction n'aurait pas existé.**

 **Coeur sur vous.**

* * *

Avant que Shouto ne puisse bouger un cil, je vois une jeune femme sauter sur lui. Le cri qu'il lance lorsqu'il tombe me transit, et quand j'aperçois les deux couteaux plantés dans son dos, je hurle à mon tour son nom. Ils n'ont pas le droit de lui faire du mal. J'ai accepté, je remplis ma part du marché, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de le toucher, de le faire crier, de le faire souffrir. Je me lève doucement, déterminé à me rendre ma liberté de bouger. Je ne tremble rien qu'à l'idée de me défaire du clou qui me condamne à rester bloqué sur cette table. Je prends mon poignet dans ma main valide, et tire d'un coup ma main vers le haut. J'entends les tissus de mon corps se déchirer, et je pousse un hurlement de douleur. Un trou béant remplace quelques parcelles de la peau de ma main, et cette vue me provoque un haut-le-cœur.

 **« Izuku. Assis. »**

La rage bouillonne dans mon ventre. Je refuse de montrer un tel spectacle à Shouto. Il ignore ce qu'ils m'ont dit, il ignore le marché que l'on a passé. Et si, pour me détruire, ils l'utilisaient ? Il n'aurait jamais dû venir… Résigné, je pose mes fesses sur la chaise derrière moi, et je peux sentir son regard interrogatif sur moi.

 **« Pourquoi tu lui obéis, Izuku ?**

 **\- Dis-lui, Izuku. Dis-lui que tu as accepté d'être ma chose. »**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête et de serrer les dents. Je ne quitte pas des yeux les gouttes de sang qui coulent de ma plaie, et qui recouvrent mon poignet et mon avant-bras.

 **« J'ai accepté, Shouto. C'est mon choix. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir…**

 **\- Mais pourquoi… ? Je ne comprends pas… »**

Sa voix crispée me fait comprendre à quel point ces lames le font souffrir. Je sens les doigts de Shigaraki passer dans mes cheveux, tandis que je retiens un frisson de dégoût.

 **« Izuku, lève-toi. »**

À ces mots, je me redresse et lui fais face. Que veut-il faire ? Que va-t-il me demander ? Comment faire pour mettre Shouto à l'abris ? Conclure un autre marché ? J'aperçois sa main approcher de mon visage, et je me retiens pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière. Souhaite-t-il réduire mon visage en poussière ?

 **« Embrasse-moi. »**

Je pose mon regard sur lui, alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc de sa demande. Je peux entendre mon amant grogner, alors qu'il me caresse la joue. Merde… Il a compris ce qu'il y avait entre moi et Shouto. Je pose mon regard sur lui, et cette vision me brise le cœur. Il faut que je me dépêche, il ne survivra peut-être pas à l'hémorragie causée par les lames dans son corps. Le sourire de Shigaraki me terrifie, mais il faut que je le fasse. Peut-être que cela sauvera Shouto ? Je me rapproche de lui, et je vois mon amour se débattre comme un diable, faisant tomber la fille de son dos. Cependant, l'homme aux multiples brûlures lui assène un coup de pied dans les côtes, et il tombe sur le côté. Dès lors, je pose une demi seconde mes lèvres sur celles de mon bourreau, et m'écarte rapidement. J'ai envie de vomir. Le contact de ses lèvres m'a fait frémir. Je me sens sale.

 **« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous vous aimez, tous les deux. »**

Shigaraki se tourne, avance vers Todoroki et le prend par les cheveux pour le traîner dans la pièce. Ma haine bouillonne, mais je repense aux paroles de l'homme aux lunettes, et mes jambes refusent de bouger.

 **« Non, ne le touche pas, je t'en supplie !**

 **\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux te faire, Izuku. Te briser. Te détruire. Quoi de mieux pour ça que de briser celui que tu aimes ? »**

Je vois le côté gauche du visage de Shouto s'enflammer, et mon assaillant le lâche en hurlant de douleur. Mon amant se redresse, et mets ses deux poings contre son visage, prêt à se battre.

 **« Tu ne pourras pas me briser, Shigaraki. Au bout d'un moment, à force de casser un verre, on ne peut plus en briser les miettes. »**

Il faut qu'il parte. Pour sa sécurité, et pour le marché que j'ai conclu avec l'autre type. Sinon, à quoi servirait tout cela ? Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre davantage. Il a déjà tant souffert.

 **« Shouto, je t'en supplie… Si je n'obéis pas, et si tu ne pars pas, il ne va pas libérer les enfants… Ni rendre l'alter à Kacchan… Et il m'a dit qu'il prendrait l'alter de chaque élève de Yuei, si je n'obéissais pas… Attention ! »**

J'aperçois la jeune femme foncer sur lui, mais quand il se retourne il est déjà trop tard. Il tombe sur le dos, et son hurlement de douleur fait monter mes larmes insidieuses.

 **« Ne bouge plus, sinon je serai obligée de trancher ta si belle gorge. »**

Ainsi, quand je vois qu'elle pose son énorme couteau sous la gorge de mon ami, c'est la goutte d'eau.

 **« Laissez-le partir !**

 **\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas… Tu ne m'obéis pas de toute ton âme, Izuku… Cela me rend réticent à accepter ta demande…**

 **\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.**

 **\- Non Izuku, ne fais pas ça… »**

Shigaraki semble réfléchir dans son coin. J'espère que cela permettra de le sauver. Je l'espère tant. Si je ne devais sauver qu'une seule personne dans ma vie, alors je veux que ce soit lui. L'homme aux cheveux gris relève la tête vers moi, le regard plein d'amusement et de haine.

 **« Alors embrasse-moi vraiment, comme si j'étais Shouto Todoroki. Je suis certain que tu peux faire mieux. »**

Je lance un regard désolé à Shouto, alors que les dernières flammes de mon honneur s'éteignent. Alors ça y est, je suis devenu sa pute ? Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque et ferme les yeux, pour ne pas voir son visage. J'ai envie de vomir, alors que je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'essaie d'imaginer que c'est Shouto, mais ce n'est pas ses lèvres, ce n'est pas son odeur, ni sa chaleur. Sa langue passe la barrière de mes lèvres, et j'ai envie de pleurer lorsqu'il touche la mienne. Je veux partir loin d'ici. J'ai envie de me laver la bouche à l'eau de javel.

 **« Mais ne pleure pas, Shouto-kun ! Je suis toujours là moi ! Jamais je n'embrasserai Tomura-kun, promis !»**

Je m'écarte soudain de lui, dégoûté et sali. J'ai embrassé un autre homme devant Shouto. Je me sens sale, si sale. Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et me relève la tête, alors que j'ai envie de pleurer.

 **« Serais-tu plus à l'aise s'il n'y avait que toi et moi, Izuku ? On pourrait y faire tout ce que nous voudrions…**

 **\- Ose le toucher encore une fois connard, et je te fais bouffer toutes les mains qui cachent ta sale tronche. »**

Je peux entendre le rire de Shigaraki. Tout chez lui me terrifie. Son sourire sadique, son rire sardonique, ses yeux fous et ses paroles froides et menaçantes. Tout mon corps me hurle de fuir, mais je ne peux pas. S'ils partent, que voudra-t-il me faire ? Je ne veux pas le savoir…

 **« Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire, Shouto… Je vais avoir besoin de toucher un peu à ton éducation. »**

Pourquoi il l'appelle par son prénom ? Je me retourne vers l'homme qui vient de parler, les sourcils froncés. Son éducation ? Il se prend pour son daron ou quoi ? Soudain, le type qui m'a escorté jusqu'ici ouvre la porte en trombe, essoufflé.

 **« Les héros sont dans le couloir ! Ils arrivent ! Je vais prévenir Black Mist pour qu'il fasse des portails ! »**

Une lueur d'espoir fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite, alors qu'il part aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. J'aperçois Shouto geler l'arme qui le maintenait au sol, et il renverse la jeune fille qui était sur lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ce retournement de situation.

 **« Dommage Izuku, je voulais m'amuser avant de te tuer… »**

Todoroki gèle la porte après avoir envoyé l'homme en dehors de la pièce. Ce sera du deux contre deux. Avant que Shigaraki ne m'attaque, Shouto détourne son attention en le frappant d'un coup de pied. J'en profite pour m'éloigner de lui, activer mon alter et m'occuper de la fille aux couteaux. Celle-ci me lance un sourire fou, et me lance trois couteaux que j'esquive aisément. Je prends de l'élan et lui lance un crochet si puissant qu'elle ne se relève pas. J'entends Shouto hurler, et quand je me retourne, je le vois à terre, la main contre ses côtes, et le marteau enflammé à quelques mètres de là.

Dès que Shigaraki enlève l'un des couteaux du dos de Shouto, je m'élance vers eux. Cependant, quelque chose agrippe ma cheville et je tombe, face contre terre. Je me retourne et vois la jeune femme que je croyais inconsciente, me regarder en se léchant les lèvres.

 **« Ne me sous-estime pas. »**

J'active mon alter dans ma jambe, et la frappe si fort que sa tête, en retombant, cogne lourdement contre le sol. Je pense qu'elle est définitivement hors d'état de nuire. J'aperçois Shouto ramper, et l'état de son avant-bras me fait frémir. Il n'y a plus de vêtement, plus de peau. Ses muscles s'effritent, et je pourrais presque voir ses os dépasser. Je prends de l'élan et fonce sur Shigaraki qui ne semble pas m'avoir vu. Après un pied-bouche bien placé, celui-ci s'effondre.

Pendant de longues secondes, je fixe son corps inconscient, ne souhaitant pas faire la même erreur qu'avec ma précédente adversaire. Shouto se lève et me prend doucement dans ses bras, et je grimace quand ma main frôle son corps meurtri.

 **« Espèce d'idiot… Toujours à te mettre dans le pétrin…**

 **\- Désolé Shouto… Tu avais raison… Je n'aurais pas dû venir… »**

Il prend mon poignet entre deux de ses doigts et observe ma blessure. On a fini. On va s'en sortir. On a vaincu les vilains, et on est vivants. Les héros arrivent et viennent nous chercher. Je pourrais presque en pleurer tant je suis heureux. Mon amant écarte ma main transpercée et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Cette fois, je ne me sens pas sale. Je l'embrasse de toutes mes forces, comme si c'était la dernière fois que sa bouche se mouvait contre la mienne. Ses mains sur mon visage me remplissent de bonheur, alors que je profite de la chaleur si particulière de ses lèvres, des courbes de celle-ci, de sa respiration contre ma peau.

Soudain, un éclair semble me transpercer le ventre, et je hurle de douleur. Les yeux écarquillés, je peux voir le visage tordu de douleur de Shouto et, derrière lui, la jeune femme que j'ai battue précédemment. Le bout de son épée dépasse du dos de mon amant.

 **« Désolé mes chéris, mais vous étiez trop mignons. Il fallait que j'immortalise ça. »**

Avec l'élan, nous chutons tous les deux au sol et le poids de Shouto sur moi me fait crier de douleur. Je crois que l'épée n'a pas traversé tout mon abdomen, mais pour mon amant, c'est le cas. J'halète et je ne suis pas le seul. Il tousse, et je peux sentir son sang couler le long de mes joues. Son propre sang coule le long de ses lèvres, ses yeux mi-clos et sa respiration qui ralentit m'indique que c'est probablement la fin.

Notre fin.

 **« Allez, je me tire avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Bisous Shouto ! »**

Mon amant pose son front sur le mien et, d'une main tremblante, me caresse le visage. Je retiens un sanglot, et son sourire déchirant de douleur me tord le cœur.

 **« Tout va bien, Izuku… Tout va bien…**

 **\- On va mourir Shouto… On va mourir là, toi et moi… »**

Sa voix est si pincée par la douleur. Ses râles d'agonie se mêlent aux miens, alors que ses larmes et les miennes me noient dans la souffrance. J'ai l'impression que du feu sort de mon abdomen, tant cela fait mal. Je ne peux que songer à deux choses : à quel point j'ai mal, et que nous allons mourir. Sa main remonte le long de mon visage, et ses doigts se perdent dans ma chevelure souillée par le sang, la transpiration, et les larmes.

 **« Chuuuuut… Tout va bien, on est ensemble… On va s'en sortir…**

 **\- Je t'aime Shouto…**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi… »**

Cela m'étonne qu'aux portes de la mort, il soit l'optimiste et moi le pessimiste. Dans la vie de tous les jours, c'est totalement l'inverse. Je lutte, mais mon corps devient faible. Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement envie de fermer les yeux. Juste quelques secondes. Je peux sentir Shouto trembler sur moi, alors que sa respiration diminue également.

 **« Izuku… Hey Izuku, ne t'endors pas… »**

Il secoue doucement mon visage, mais j'ai l'impression de partir encore plus. Sa douce voix résonne dans ma tête, répétant mon nom, encore et encore. Si c'est cela, la dernière chose que j'entends avant de mourir, alors je suis satisfait.

Désolé, maman. Désolé, Shouto. Désolé, All Might.


	16. Stratus

**« Regarde maman ! C'est Stratus, le héros masqué trop classe ! Il vient d'arrêter un méchant ! »**

La voix fluette de la petite fille me fait tourner la tête vers elle. Sa mère la réprimande, lui demandant de ne pas me déranger pendant mon travail. Pour la faire sourire, je lève le poing vers le ciel, et elle pousse un petit cri surexcité. Le vilain attaché contre moi n'est qu'un individu instable, plus dangereux pour lui-même que pour autrui. Ill souhaitait dévaliser une banque pour combler ses dettes, afin de ne pas les laisser à ses enfants après s'être suicidé. Il ne se débat même pas, résigné à son sort. Je m'en veux presque de lui donner la prison, alors qu'il souhaitait la mort. Est-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même plus différencier cela. En soi, c'était un acte criminel. Mais la raison était plus héroïque, à mon sens.

Mon esprit divague vers les notions de bien et de mal, pendant que l'homme est emmené par la police locale. Il est 17h, ma journée de travail est officiellement terminée. En marchant dans la rue, les gens m'interpellent, me demandent des autographes. S'ils pouvaient voir mon visage, ils verraient mon sourire éclatant. Or, ils ne voient que ce masque sans émotions. All Might m'a assuré que ce n'est pas un sourire qui fait un héros. Et même si cette notion était importante pour moi, je m'en suis détaché rapidement au fil des années.

J'arrive devant le bâtiment qui me sert de logement depuis dix ans, et je passe par une petite trappe pour accéder au sous-sol. Celui-ci n'est pas affiché sur les plans du bâtiment, et n'est connu que de quelques héros et de moi-même. J'ai pris seulement le strict nécessaire : un bureau pour la paperasse, une corbeille, un futon, un petit réfrigérateur avec un coin cuisine, une armoire où mes habits sont rangés de manière légèrement bordélique. Sur mon bureau, seul un élément est personnel : une photo de moi et Todoroki Shouto, il y a dix ans de cela.

Lorsque mon regard se pose sur celle-ci, je ressens un pincement dans ma poitrine. Je me suis réveillé dans un entrepôt, avec All Might et Eraser Head au-dessus de moi, me soignant comme ils le pouvaient. Puis mon mentor m'a expliqué. Il m'a révélé le nombre d'ennemis que l'on avait, le nombre de personnes souhaitant ma mort, et ceux qui feraient tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. D'où la nécessité de faire croire au monde que j'était décédé, et de renaître sous un autre nom, une autre identité, une autre vie.

J'avais hoché la tête, et avait demandé à voir Shouto, pour être rassuré quant à sa survie. Et quand il m'a annoncé, le regard triste, que plus jamais je ne pourrai le voir, j'ai hurlé. Je me suis débattu, souhaitant sortir dehors, courir vers l'hôpital et le voir une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois.

Je ne faisais pas le poids face à mes deux professeurs. Alors pendant un mois, ils m'ont enfermé dans cette pièce. Et je les détestais de me faire ça. De faire ça à ma mère. De faire ça à mes amis. De faire ça à Shouto. Puis, j'ai fini par comprendre. Je me suis résigné à voir le sourire de ma mère une dernière fois, à rire devant les manies de Tenya une dernière fois, à me confier à Ochako une dernière fois. Le plus dur, c'était de renoncer à voir son visage, à frôler sa peau du bout des doigts, à entendre sa voix me dire « je t'aime ». Le plus dur, c'était de renoncer à Shouto. Et j'ai encore du mal à ne pas passer devant chez lui par inadvertance, à le chercher du regard dans la foule. Dix ans après, je pense encore à lui. À ce qu'il fait. À ce qu'il est devenu, à ce qu'il pense.

Cela fait dix ans qu'il a disparu. Et j'ai le sentiment que c'est ma faute. J'avais lu dans le journal qu'à son réveil, deux semaines après ma « mort », il s'était envolé. Les théories fusaient : kidnapping, suicide, aliens. Je suis certain que si l'on m'avait autorisé à le mettre dans la confidence, il serait encore là, quelque part. J'ai si peur qu'il ait fini par mourir de désespoir, sans moi. Malgré ses airs impassibles, il était si submergé par chacune de ses émotions, que parfois il s'y noyait.

Et j'ai bien peur qu'il ait fini par se noyer définitivement dedans.

Je libère mon crâne de ce masque noir et me masse le cuir chevelu. Je n'ai pas vraiment changé depuis toutes ces années. Mes cheveux sont un peu plus courts, ma mâchoire est devenue carrée, mon regard plus sérieux, moins candide. J'ai grandi d'une dizaine de centimètres. De plus, après avoir pris sa retraite, All Might s'est consacré à mon entraînement : de ce fait, je suis bien plus imposant et puissant qu'auparavant. Je me demande comment serait Shouto, dix ans après, s'il était vivant.

Mon estomac tremble au sein de mes viscères, et je décide de le contenter à l'aide des restes de mon frigo. J'ouvre celui-ci. Il n'y a plus que deux tubes de ketchup, et un petit bout de papier avec écrit « désolé ». À côté de l'écriture, une petite tête d'All Might est dessinée. Je soupire, pensant pouvoir être tranquille pour cette soirée. Je vais devoir faire des courses.

J'enfile un casque différent que celui que je porte pendant mon temps de travail. Il ne faudrait pas que les gens me reconnaissent ! Je change de vêtements, optant pour un jean et un t-shirt simple. Pendant quelques secondes, je me concentre sur ce que je devrais acheter. Je n'ai jamais réussi à planifier mes courses. Je ne sais pas comment Shouto faisait. Pour ma part, je jette toujours mes listes avant d'arriver au magasin, car je n'achète jamais ce que j'ai écrit dessus. Une fois encore, je chiffonne le papier et le jette dans ma poubelle, et sors de mon sous-sol.

Sur la route, j'aide une grand-mère à porter ses courses et à traverser, et je gronde un gamin qui en martyrisait un autre. Face à cette scène, je repense à Bakugou. Il est un héros professionnel maintenant. À la suite de notre action, il a effectivement récupéré son alter. Aux réunions, il semble être un peu plus calme qu'auparavant, mais il garde tout de même son côté narcissique et altier. Il n'a pas reconnu ma voix. Un jour, il se disputait avec Ochako, à mon sujet, en bas du bâtiment accueillant les réunions de tous les héros professionnels. Lorsqu'elle lui a crié dessus, elle lui a dit que sans mon sacrifice, il ne serait pas là. Et il lui a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de moi, qu'il ne m'avait jamais demandé de faire quoique ce soit pour lui, et que si j'avais perdu la vie, c'est parce que j'avais été trop faible et que « cela lui aura servi de leçon, à vouloir devenir ce qu'il n'est pas ».

Et ces paroles m'avaient profondément blessé. Car à cause de cette obsession, à cause de ce besoin de l'aider, j'ai véritablement perdu la vie que je menais auparavant. Juste parce que je voulais le sauver des ténèbres qui berçaient son cœur, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie et mes amis. À chaque fois que je croise mon ancienne meilleure amie, ou mon ami d'enfance, j'ai envie d'ôter mon masque et de tout leur avouer. Mais je ne peux pas. Car personne ne doit savoir. J'ignore ce qu'est devenu Tenya. Après le décès de son frère, mort face à un vilain se faisant nommer Stain, il est parti aux Etats-Unis pour continuer sa carrière de héros, d'après les bribes de conversation que j'ai entendues. Mes anciens camarades se sont éparpillés dans les quatre coins du Japon. Certains ont abandonné la voie héroïque, pour se reconvertir dans le civil. Par exemple, j'ai aperçu Mineta dans un Sex Shop, en train de conseiller des revues érotiques à un quinquagénaire. Sa reconversion ne m'a même pas surpris un peu !

Or, face à toutes mes petites actions du quotidien face à tous ceux que j'arrête et tous ceux que je sauve, il ne reste qu'une seule chose. Une chose que je comprends si bien, à présent. La solitude. Car mourir signifiait ne plus avoir de contact avec personne, de peur de révéler mon secret. Et je comprends, à présent, l'inextinguible poids que portait Shouto chaque jour, et qui lui courbait l'échine. Il m'arrive si souvent de parler tout seul, que je me demande si je ne deviens pas fou, parfois. Je pense que je vais adopter un chat. Il ne pourra jamais divulguer mon identité secrète, et sera une présence paisible. J'aime beaucoup les chats. Ils me font penser à Shouto, avec leur air impassible, leur délicatesse et leur élégance innée, et leurs manies.

Dieu, que j'aimerais pouvoir le voir une dernière fois.

Je dépose sur le comptoir quelques fruits, des pâtes, des plats préparés et d'autres bêtises dont je n'ai pas besoin. Le caissier m'observe d'un air étrange. Il est vrai qu'un type qui porte un masque, c'est un peu louche je peux comprendre sa méfiance. Je paie mes courses et retourne dans ma prison d'ivoire, sans fenêtre ni issue de secours. Les enfants se courent après, tandis que leurs parents leur crient de ne pas trop s'éloigner. D'autres individus marchent en silence, les écouteurs dans leurs oreilles, le regard baissé vers leurs pieds. Puis j'ai l'impression d'être au milieu de tout cela, seul, sans que personne ne puisse me voir ni me remarquer. J'ai l'impression de n'être que le spectateur du long film de la vie, qui file entre mes doigts sans que je puisse la retenir. Peu importe mes actions, la foule continuera de suivre ce flux invisible, jusqu'à ce qu'un danger n'apparaisse pour briser la tranquillité de celui-ci.

Finalement, je suis le gardien de ce flux, de ces vies. Je suis celui qui l'empêche de s'arrêter. Je suis celui qui protège ces vies. Est-ce cela, le bien ? Protéger ces vies, cette tranquillité ? Ce doit être ça. Ainsi, tout ce qui menace de briser cette accalmie serait le mal, si on continue sur ce point de vue. Bien, on va dire que c'était le moment philosophique de Izuku Midoriya, ce garçon mort mais pas trop. Je devrais écrire un livre et le publier, décidemment !

Encore dans cette salle un peu trop sombre. Des fenêtres, décidemment, ne seraient pas de trop. Ma facture d'électricité est beaucoup trop haute par rapport à ce qu'elle devrait être, à cause de cette luminosité. Mais elle est au nom de All Might, même si c'est moi qui la paie. Par ailleurs, cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas aperçu mon mentor. Cela arrive souvent, alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est l'une des seules visites que je peux avoir. La solitude doit trop me peser, décidemment. Je vais vraiment prendre un chat. Roux et blanc.

Je m'allonge sur mes draps, plongé dans mes pensées. J'enlève mon masque et ferme mes yeux quelques secondes, profitant du silence pour bercer mes songes. Je me demande comment va ma mère, aujourd'hui. Il m'arrive de la voir, le soir, lorsque j'erre dans le quartier où je vivais, dans ma vie d'avant. Je l'aperçois depuis la fenêtre de la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Petite, courbée, triste. Et j'aimerais tant sonner, j'aimerais tant aller la voir. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Alors je détourne les yeux et continue mon chemin.

* * *

Soudain, je me réveille en sursaut. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Je regarde autour de moi, mais tout semble normal. Mince, pourquoi me suis-je réveillé aussi vite ? Le silence m'accompagne toujours. Mon portable clignote, signe que j'ai reçu un message. La lumière du cellulaire me fait mal aux yeux, mais après une dizaine de secondes, j'arrive à lire le message de All Might.

 **「** **Ils ont failli avoir Aizawa, par chance il respire encore. Fais attention.** **」**

Pendant de longues secondes, je reste bloqué devant ces mots. Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à mon ancien professeur ? Et pourquoi devrais-je faire attention ? Ce doit être encore ce Stain. Une vraie plaie, celui-là. Il s'est mis en tête qu'il y avait des héros, et des imposteurs. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il nous prend tous pour des imposteurs. Il attaque, tue, blesse. Rares sont ceux qui s'en sortent.

Un hurlement d'agonie retentit dans la pièce. Je tressaille d'horreur, alors que je saute de mon lit. J'enfile mon costume de héros, mets mon casque et passe par la trappe qui mène à l'issue de secours. Il est deux heures trente du matin, et je me demande pourquoi il y a encore des personnes dans le bâtiment. Personne n'est dans l'escalier de secours. Je me colle au mur, entrouvre la porte et vois une dizaine de personnes, leurs habits recouverts de sang. Au centre de la pièce, je vois la silhouette filiforme et inquiétante du tueur de héros, Stain, qui coupe la tête d'un héros que j'avais croisé une ou deux fois dans les rues. J'active mon alter, saute dans la pièce et assomme trois personnes avec des side kicks avant que l'on ne me remarque. Je prends appui sur le plafond et me précipite sur le leader, qui esquive facilement mon attaque.

 **« Mike, Jacob et Adam, évacuez les blessés !**

 **\- Reçu ! »**

Je vois trois garçons, qui ne paraissent même pas majeurs, soulever les corps inconscients de ceux et celles que j'ai assommés. Peu m'importe cela ne me dérange pas. Cela me fait trois adversaires en moins. En face de moi se tiennent Stain, deux femmes et un homme, en position de garde, sabres et couteaux sortis, armes à feu pointées sur moi, prêts à tirer. Une des jeunes femmes me lance deux couteaux que je parviens aisément à éviter, mais dès qu'ils passent à côté de moi, ils se divisent en trois et m'entaillent le bras gauche et la jambe droite, puis reviennent comme des boomerangs vers leur propriétaire. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Stain passe derrière moi et ma chair se déchire sous sa lame. Je pousse un cri de douleur, je peux sentir mon sang couler le long de mon épaule, et je lui assène un coup de pied dans la joue pour l'éloigner. J'atterris à quelques mètres de mes ennemis, quand le jeune homme se met à hurler.

 **« GRENADE »**

J'entends Stain prévenir ses alliés qui doivent être dans les étages supérieurs, et ils fuient en dehors du bâtiment. J'aperçois la grenade à main voler en ma direction, et je me précipite le plus loin possible de l'arme destructrice, avant qu'elle n'explose. Puis, je m'allonge sur le sol et me couvre les oreilles juste avant que tout ne tombe en ruine.

Le souffle de la grenade me fait reculer de quelques mètres, malgré ma proximité avec le sol. Les murs s'affaissent, le ciel me tombe sur la tête – et j'esquive tant bien que mal les débris qui menacent de m'écraser. Malgré mes efforts, je finis à moitié enterré vivant l'une de mes jambes est prise dans les décombres.

 **« Ici groupe B. Trois de mes hommes sont sous les décombres, probablement morts. Terminé. »**

Je relève la tête, et aperçois de dos un homme dont je ne me souviens que trop bien. Les cheveux noirs de jais, des flammes bleues dansantes, une allure atypique et une démarche assurée. C'est cet enfoiré de Dabi, qui était présent le jour où Shouto et moi…. Je me débarrasse des pierres qui coincent ma jambe, et il se retourne vers moi. Son visage fatigué se tord en une grimace de surprise, alors que je sens la haine se propager dans mes veines.

Jamais ce salaud n'a été attrapé. C'est mon jour de chance.

Quatre de ses hommes fondent sur moi. Leurs couteaux ne servent pas à grand-chose, car je les désarme facilement. Au corps-à-corps, ils ont un niveau plus que correct tout du moins, ils ont l'air plus forts que ceux du premier étage. Mais ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour m'avoir. J'arrive à mettre hors d'état de nuire deux gamins, tandis que les deux autres s'accrochent malgré mes coups amplifiés par le One for All. Ils ont de la volonté, mais je me demande ce qui les pousse à faire cela. Ont-ils été enrôlés, manipulés par ces voyous ?

 **« Rien, j'ai cru avoir aperçu un fantôme. L'élément perturbateur est dans ma zone. Quatre personnes de mon groupe sont en train de le battre, mais ils se font balayer. Section 2, on a besoin de vous pour les ramasser. »**

Je pense qu'ils communiquent par radio. Si je trouve le porteur de la radio principale, ils ne pourront plus communiquer. Ils sont divisés par sections ? Une véritable armée de vilains, alors… Je suis certain que ce sont eux qui ont attaqué Eraser Head. Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Sont-ils ici pour moi ? Pour assassiner le n°1 des super-héros ? Il est vrai que cela pourrait faire de la bonne publicité.

Sous la rage, j'assomme les deux combattants d'un uppercut, et d'un high kick. Dabi a vraiment l'air mal en point. Il m'envoie une colonne de flammes, que j'esquive aisément. J'ai la haine. Il va payer pour moi, pour Shouto, pour la vie que nous n'avons pas pu avoir. Pour la vie que j'ai dû abandonner. Il va payer pour tout ça. J'arrive à lui mettre un crochet en pleine tête, et il crache du sang. Je peux sentir son corps partir sur le côté, avec l'élan, et je m'écarte juste à temps pour ne pas me brûler les ailes.

J'étais si concentré sur mon ennemi, que je n'avais pas vu un de ses acolytes arriver. Une douleur apparaît brutalement à l'arrière de ma jambe, et je hurle de douleur. Je vois une piste de glace fondre, et je me retourne vers la personne venant de m'attaquer. Il ne faut pas que je bloque mes sens, sinon je ne pourrai pas détecter leur nombre, leurs renforts, etc.…

 **« Haruka, prends-le avec toi !**

 **\- Hors de question, je reste avec toi.**

 **\- C'est un ordre, tu pars avec les blessés. »**

L'homme qui vient de parler possède une voix grave, glaciale, autoritaire. Il porte un masque, tout comme moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser face à sa présence effrayante. Il dégage quelque chose d'inquiétant. Une aura malsaine. Je ne saurais comment décrire cela… Un gamin arrive vers Dabi, et ils disparaissent en un clin d'œil.

 **« Je peux le gérer tout seul. Terminé. »**

Quelle attitude hautaine. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ! Je me propulse vers lui, poings en avant, et il esquive bien trop facilement. Les coups partent, il les pare tous, et je rage intérieurement. Comment ça, il arrive à prévoir chacune de mes attaques ? Je suis renforcé par mon alter, je suis entraîné, fort. Personne ne m'égale, au corps à corps. C'est impossible. Qui est-il ? Cet homme doit être le chef de Stain et de Dabi. Le boss de fin d'un jeu vidéo. Est-il une sorte de All for One ? Peut-il devenir mon ennemi mortel, comme le boss des vilains l'était aux yeux de All Might ? Soudain, il esquive un de mes coups et me frappe avec un coup de pied dans le dos, mais la douleur n'est pas celle qu'elle devrait être. Je crie de douleur, alors que je sens ma peau brûler.

Je m'écarte de lui. Est-il trop fort pour moi ? Impossible. Je suis le symbole de la paix. Il ne peut pas être plus fort que moi. Je me rends compte d'à quel point je suis essoufflé. Gagner du temps. Vite. Il me faut des renforts.

 **« Pourquoi vous faites ça ?**

 **\- Rien qui te regarde. Pourquoi continuer à vouloir te battre ? Notre mission est terminée.**

 **\- Car c'est mon devoir en tant que héros, d'arrêter des monstres comme vous. »**

Son rire me fait tressaillir, et réveille dans mes entrailles une sensation étrange. Une sensation de déjà-vu. Il n'est pas si terrifiant, son rire. Il est même plutôt agréable à entendre. Merde, à quoi je pense moi ? De quelle mission il parle ? Et pourquoi y avait-il tant de personnes dans ce bâtiment ? Il sort un second couteau, à double tranchant pour multiplier les chances de m'avoir. J'avale ma salive. Peut-être que son rire fait bel et bien peur, finalement.

 **« Si seulement le monde pouvait être aussi manichéen que tu le décris, je ne serais pas là, devant toi, au-dessus de cette montagne de cadavres. »**

Je titube, et m'avance doucement vers lui. Il semble soupirer face à ma faiblesse apparente. Mais apparemment, il ne me connait pas. Il ne doit pas sortir souvent, sinon il m'aurait reconnu. Je suis le n°1 des héros, finalement. Je lève mon poing au-dessus de mon épaule et je le vois se préparer à me bloquer. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que cela sera inutile. Le coup part, l'air s'enroule autour de mon bras et frappe mon assaillant de plein fouet, si fort que son masque part en miettes. Je l'entends grogner et vois son bras partir vers moi. Je recule, mais pas suffisamment et sa lame tranche la chair de mon ventre. Je recule et pose la main sur ma énième hémorragie, alors que je lève le visage vers lui.  
Le choc me paralyse. Mon cœur loupe un battement.

 **« J'arrive dès que j'ai une ouverture. »**

Cette voix. Ce rire. Ces yeux, ce visage, ces cheveux. Cet alter de glace et de feu. Non, impossible. Son visage fin, dont la mâchoire s'est développée avec le temps, prend une allure lassée. Ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus courts qu'auparavant, tenus en arrière par de la laque ou du gel. Il a grandi, mais à présent, je suis légèrement plus grand. Ses épaules se sont bien développées, tout comme toute la musculature de son corps. Il s'est tellement amélioré au corps-à-corps que je n'en reviens pas.

 **« Shouto… ?**

 **\- Tu me connais ? Etonnant, je n'ai pas fait parler de moi pendant dix ans. Tu es quoi, un ancien camarade ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne te tuerai pas. »**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se tient-il là, devant moi ? Pourquoi est-il avec Dabi, et Stain ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tue ? Pourquoi possède-t-il cet air si résigné, mêlé à cette infinie tristesse ? Je pose mes mains sur mon masque, et le retire à mon tour. Je vois son visage, si fermé, se crisper. J'aperçois ses yeux s'écarquiller, ses doigts trembler. Son visage, si impassible – tout comme il l'était lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés – ce masque vient de partir en fumée. Ses traits se crispent sous la surprise, je vois ses yeux devenir plus humides.

 **« Izuku ? »**


	17. Notes de fin

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Je vais poster la même note de fin sur les deux fanfics, alors ne la lisez pas deux fois (enfin, vous faites comme vous le souhaitez après tout).

Je tiens d'abord à remercier, en ce 29 juillet 2018, DreamBruh, Strangerinstrangeland, Amliee, Niarkovitsch, Amarillys, Alinlin-chan, amelaay, Kayn la renarde folle, Hisui Nozomi, Asunaforever3, Guime1997, Naruko27, et Aethyan pour les reviews. C'est grâce à vous que cette fanfic contient 16 chapitres, et c'est grâce à tous vos messages d'encouragement que j'ai pu la finir. Merci d'avoir fait vivre cette histoire, ces personnages, et moi-même à travers eux.

Merci également à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont mis mes histoires dans leurs favoris, ou qui ont suivi cette fiction. Merci à vous tous, lecteurs de ce conte étrange.

Les personnages peuvent être perçus comme un peu OOC. J'ai pris l'initiative d'avoir un Izuku rayonnant, nécessaire à la guérison de Shouto. Pour ce qui est de ce dernier, j'y ai mis, malgré mes efforts pour ne pas le faire, toutes mes crises d'angoisse, toutes mes pensées et toutes les choses auxquelles je songeais il y a quelques années, quand je n'étais pas encore guérie moi-même. De plus, y ajouter mes propres souvenirs ajoutaient comme de la réalité, de la tangibilité à cette histoire.

Pour ce qui est de Ochako, cela dépendait énormément du point de vue de l'histoire. Shouto la voyait comme une fille perfide, qui cherchait à l'éloigner de Izuku. Pour Izuku, c'était sa meilleure amie adorable, compréhensive, attachante. Je n'ai pas permis à Katsuki de prendre beaucoup de place dans cette fanfiction, mais j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de conserver son caractère insupportable ahah.

Pour ce qui est de la fin de la fanfiction… Déjà, désolée pour ce bait pour Izuku ahahah. Il fallait que vous y croyiez, ce n'était pas drôle sinon ! Et j'ai fait le choix de finir cette fanfiction sur ce fameux **« Izuku ? »** , pour laisser place à votre imagination. Je ne voulais pas fermer cette histoire. Libre à vous d'imaginer : Shouto va-t-il retourner dans l'organisation, va-t-il s'enfuir avec Izuku ? Les deux vont-ils survivre ? (De plus, il y a une tonne d'indices dans les chapitres précédents, alors à vous de les trouver et de supposer ahah).

Si vous pouviez me révéler la fin de cette histoire, celle que vous avez imaginée, ce serait vraiment une grande joie pour moi !

Enfin, une dernière question. Pour faire référence aux titres des deux histoires… Sont-ils devenus ceux pour quoi ils sont nés ? Izuku est-il devenu un véritable héros, ou seulement une pâle imitation de All Might, un pauvre simulacre de héros ? Shouto est-il devenu un monstre ? L'organisation peut-elle être à la fois criminelle, mais salvatrice ? J'aimerais vraiment connaître vos pensées vis-à-vis de tout ça !

Pour ce qui est des armes et du mode de fonctionnement de l'organisation, je me suis juste inspirée de ce que j'ai vécu à l'armée – afin que cela soit aussi réaliste que possible.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez donc pas à me contacter, et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. J'espère tous et toutes vous revoir bientôt.

 **UPDATE DU 19/06/2019 !** Je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation bien longtemps. J'avais écrit, dans la foulée de la fin il y a quelques mois, un ultime chapitre pour mettre un terme à ces histoires. Je viens de le publier sous le nom de 「Born to be together」et vous pouvez la retrouver en passant par mon profil. J'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews de cette fin "cachée", et j'espère que celle-ci ne vous décevra pas.

Acchlys.


End file.
